Lost in time
by Lily272
Summary: Harry Potter is forcefully send back in time by his own pet...and his own orders? How much knowledge has gone lost since the time of the founders and can some be brought back with Harry? And will he be able to fulfill his mission and save his parents murderer? Why would he event try? Join Harry on a journey through time and see if he finds a new home, friends and love in both times
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Ravenclawgirl-18 for beta reading the story and fixing my probably countless mistakes :P thanks a lot! And of course to J.K. Rowling for writing such a great book series that inspired this story with her awesome characters and I hope I'm doing it justice, even though I'm by no means a J.K. Rowling and no where near as good. I still hope you enjoy my story.

 **Warning: Slash!** If you have any preconceived notions about the founders, please box them and put them away before reading the story. Otherwise they will just confuse you as much as they confuse Harry during the story. You may unpack said box after you finished reading it.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry slowly enters the chamber of secrets, hardly daring to look around and ready to close his eyes as soon as he sees something move that could be a snake. At the end he sees something on the floor and runs towards it screaming "Ginny." But once there he notices that it's not Ginny but only the diary from Tom Riddle.

"She's not here." Tom says, "And neither is Basily."

"Basily?" Harry asks looking around and seeing a slightly see through image of Tom Riddle.

"Don't tell me that the name is silly," Tom laughs, "I'm not the one that named the Basilisk Basily."

"Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asks.

"Sure." Tom replies with a shrug and the huge door that Harry had opened a little earlier closes behind himself. "She's in the shrieking shake and will come out of hiding at sunrise."

"Why?" Harry asks surprised. "What is going one? Why are you here and who's the heir?"

"That would be me," Tom grins with a smug grin on his face "I need your help Harry."

"You? You tried to kill those muggleborns and now you want me to help you?" Harry asks outraged. "Helping you..." But he doesn't get to finish saying that it be the last thing he does because Tom interrupts him.

 _Kill him._ Tom hisses while his blue eyes suddenly turn red, he shakes his head and the color changes back to normal, _Don't stay where you are and never hurt him._

 _I wouldn't._ A voice says, coming from the open mouth in the wall, _I'd never kill my master._

"What a relieve." Tom mumbles, "That means it's more likely to listen to you then me."

Harry just stares at him confused and then asks, "Was that...Basily?"

"Yes it was." Tom explains, "I need you to find the counter for a curse I'm under. One that slowly but steadily drives me crazy. I never meant to hurt anyone. I wanted to find secrets here. Salazar's Secrets. I'm trying to prove to those pig-headed pure-bloods that their nonsense of blood purity only makes matters worse. I sort of have prove. My whole family on my mothers side was more or less crazy and magically not so strong. But they inbreed more often then not to keep Slytherin's line as pure as possible. My mother loved a muggle though. A jerk sure, but a muggle one. And here I am, sane of mind and powerful."

"Sane?" Harry asks sceptically, "Didn't you just say that you were loosing just that?"

"Yeah but only due to a spell." Tom grumbles. "I need your help with that. Once that is gone I'll be good again and not evil."

"You're a book." Harry points out. "Nothing but a memory, it's not like it still maters.

"Honestly Harry," Tom mumbles. "Dumbledore was in that memory I showed you and he's still large at live what makes you think I'm not." After he said that he uses his fingers to write his full name into the dust in the floor and then draws lines from them down before starting to write the letters under the line and Harry stares at what he writes. "I would have used magic but I don't have my wand at the moment."

"You're Voldemort." Harry whispers.

"That's what I'm turning into yes." Tom says sounding sad. "I'm already using the name occasionally. Or was when I made this book in one of my moments of craziness. I killed to make it." Harry is surprised at the sadness he hears in his voice. "Harry, this diary, I doubt it's the only one but I don't know what crazy me did afterwards. Once our talk is done, you have to order Basily to put a tooth through it though. Basilisk Venom is one of the few things that can destroy it."

"Why." Harry asks and starts to wonder how many more times he's going to ask it before this night is over.

"Because this diary is a Horocrux." Tom explains, "You'll find out what that is, but while it exists, even a single one, Voldemort will live forever. I never wanted that. Most of all, not under these conditions. From what Ginny wrote and what I know of them, there is one living Horocrux. If you can manage to break that spell and get me sane again, leave that one alive so I'll live until that one dies. If not, please find a way to destroy it without killing the person."

"How can I do all that?" Harry asks.

"That is something that truly surprised me." He tells him. "Basily told me that the key to that lies in time of the founders. And that at that time there appeared someone from this time in Hogwarts. That is the reason this chamber was created. To get that wizard back in time and keep the time line the way it is supposed to. The time traveller said in his time this chamber was there so it had to be made."

Tom sighs and looks towards the face, "Basily told me that the facts got all mingled up. Did you know that Godric and Salazar were half-brothers? Godric being a pure-blood and Salazar being the son of a muggle with whom their father had an affair."

"Salazar is a half-blood?" Harry asks shocked.

"Yes he was. His Mother was a Lady of high breading and since her father didn't have any sons he claimed Salazar as his Heir. Salazar's grandfather was a high Lord of a rather big region in Scotland." Tom tells him. "There used to be many Muggles but after they found out that their new Lord would have magical powers, they wanted him dead at first. But his half-brother and his father protected him and got them all away so he was left with vast lands including a forest and a rather big lake as well as a huge castle! Guess what he made with that."

"This castle was his?" Harry questions.

"Yes but he and his half brother as well as Godric's two best friends started this school after living here for some time. They did have a lot of arguments. Especially the brothers but Salazar did die on Hogwarts grounds and was buried with Godric present and crying for his dead brother so it never could have gone to bad between them like we were taught." Tom grins. "There are more very interesting details I could tell you, like why Basily called you it's master but I think that is for you to find out yourself."

"And how?" Harry questions.

"There is a spell, to send someone back in time. It is engraved in the stone behind a secret pathway that Basily won't let anyone through but someone called the-boy-who-lived." Tom grins.

"Oh no!" Harry insists, "This is a trick. You want to get rid of me with a trick!"

"I feared you wouldn't believe me." Tom replies with a sigh, "That's why I talked Basily into letting Ginny through and to order to do what needed to be done, while possessed she could understand her and I wouldn't be around when the diary stayed here. Basily doesn't know that I knew everything Ginny did but that's beside the point. She has everything prepared to force you back in time."

"No, I won't let you." Harry says and raises his wand.

 _Basily_ Voldemort orders, _Plan B._

 _I told you he never wanted to go,_ Basily says and moves out of the mouth and Harry closes his eyes _. I still remember how angry he was with me when I first saw him._

Harry tries to walk away but in the end feels the tail of the snake move around his body and lift him as easily as a child, _I really must have gotten big since you are so tiny now. I used to be carried around by you, and now I can carry you Master._

Harry feels himself being moved and tries to talk the snake out of doing whatever he did, until he hears a loud painful scream _What was that, put me down now. You called me your master so do what I order you to do._

 _That was the crazy man that hurt you before._ The Basilisk says, _I bit that book thing, doesn't taste good but I did because you told me to do after lifting you up. You even told me to use the little red girl he'd bring to prepare after he suggests and make him believe I don't know that he hears everything I tell the girl. You said to wait for him to order Plan B and then tell you that you were the one to make me do all of it. And that since he's the older you, the one that knows more I should listen to that order no matter what you say my little master. I know you don't like it yet but you'll come to that. I remember you from a few weeks after I hatched until you went back to your time. I also remember that you were still spitting mad at me when I first saw you. By the way, I never told Tommy that his gift doesn't come from Salazar since he's never been able to speak with me."_

 _Please let me go, I want to stay._ Harry begs now.

And then hears another voice, one that sounds older, "Harry. It's good to see you so young again."

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Salazar Slytherin." The man replies, "At least a picture of him. I just want you to know that I'm not angry at Muggles. No matter what, things happen the way they are supposed to happen so please, don't start to hate them."

"Why would I?"

"Because they killed the one I loved." Another voice says before he adds in a hiss _Go on Basily, get my younger self to the center there, I'll send myself back then, and thank you for doing as I asked, I know you must have been very lonely._

 _Who are you?_ Harry asks again.

 _I'm you, your future self._ Harry hears a chuckles _Even though I did just come from the past._ "And don't worry Sal, I'm not hating them all, only those that did the deed. There are good and bad muggles just like there are good and bad wizards and witches."

The next think Harry notices is that he's gently placed on the floor and then hears one word he doesn't recognize immediately after that. Then everything starts to spin while he hears one last thing from his time, "By the way, Basily has two set of eyelids. One of them can dampen it's eyes enough to stop their magical effect without rendering Basily blind."

The next thing Harry knows is that everything turns black before he slowly opens his eyes and sees a dark stone ceiling. For a moment he assumes to be in the infirmary until he remembers what happened down in the chamber of secrets. He looks around. It does look like he's in Hogwarts, sort of, but somewhere in the dungeons. He tries to get up and walk around only to stumble over something and then sees a little snake coiled up on the floor. The skin looks cut.

 _Are you okay?_ Harry asks the little snake and feels sorry for the poor hurt thing.

The snake looks up at him for a moment and Harry sees that the eyes are covered by a thin sheen of something and wonders if that was done by the same person that hurt the poor thing. _I understand you, how come that I understand you?_

 _I speak parsel. That's how we call your language. It's a rare gift that not many have._ Harry explains, _And since I understand you as well, you'll needn't be scared of me. I'll try and help you if you let me._

 _Some things are hunting me. I don't know why. They have sticks that make light that hurts and I'm hiding here for days and can't move well enough to hunt. I'm so hungry._ The snake replies.

Harry looks at the snake again before he asks, _Did they do something to your eyes too? It looks like they are covered by something._

 _Oh that is my inner lid._ The snake explains. _I use it to converse with snakes without harming them I open it while I hunt for a moment to kill pray that is some distance away._

 _Kill with a look?_ Harry mumbles and pales, _You are a Basilisk! You are the fucking Basilisk that got me in this mess! I bet that is you! How dare you throw me back in time and then expect my help?_

Harry sees the snake coil in on itself but it still doesn't open that inner lid and moves very carefully, clearly in pain _. I didn't do anything, please don't be angry, please. You're the first nice person I've ever seen. Everything not pray tries to kill me ever since I'm born please don't stop being my friend?_

Harry sighs and tries to calm himself. Even if this is Basily, harming it would only change time and killing it even more. Also, he does know how it feels to be all alone and hated by everyone and then to find one friend. _You're right, you haven't done anything yet so, I guess I'm sorry for getting mad at you. Come on my friend. I don't know how to heal you but I'll try to find someone that does and won't hurt you okay? Just come to me and hide around my body under my robe. Maybe around one of my arms and I'll go and talk to the wizards that hurt you. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?_

 _You sure they won't kill us both?_ The snake asks.

 _I'm relatively sure they won't_ Harry promises. _I just mentioned that I was thrown back in time right? And that was a Basilisk and someone who claimed to be me. An older vision returned from this time to mine. So you see, that's not possible to happen unless we both make it._

 _What will my name be?_ The little Basilisk asks.

 _You don't have one yet?_ Harry asks feeling even more sorry for the little snake that carefully moves around on of his arms clearly hurting with every move it makes.

 _When I hatched there was only green pray there, the kind that hops around, and one of those people like you with sticks. The pray died when I looked at it because I hadn't known about the second eye lid, not that I minded. After that I looked into something that reflected my own image to me as I later found out. I thought it was another snake at first but the stick carrier there looked into it too and turned into stone and a few days latter I saw some others again and they tried to hit me with colored light from their sticks and that's all I know._

 _Poor you._ Harry hisses and starts to move out of the dungeons to find those wizards and assuming that Helga, Godric, Rowena and Salazar will be only four of those he might run into. _I guess they were scared after finding a dead toad and someone turned to stone and maybe already managed to turn the person that was turned into stone back and knew that it was because of you and didn't know that you never meant to hurt either._

 _Well I did enjoy the toad as you call it and doubt anyone found it but I didn't mean to turn anyone or anything into stone._ The snake replies, _Stone is rather hard to eat you know._

Harry chuckles and then hisses _, Will you promise to keep those inner lids closed though and not hurt any wizards or witches._

 _What are those? I never heard those names._ The snake replies. _And you still didn't tell me my name._

 _I'm a wizard._ Harry explains, _So everyone walking on two legs with a body similar to mine or with, well womanly rounds is off limits. For now just keep them closed until you're sure you understand okay? And you're name in the future is Basily which I must say I find funny since you're a Basilisk and you're called Basily which is nearly the same. I would have named you differently but I guess, no one really named you. You told someone your name he told me and I told you so...Time is a funny thing I guess._

 _I do like the name though_ Basily replies, _Especially since you told me that name and you are my only friend._

Harry is about to say that he's glad that they are friends since he used to have no friends for a long time too and now wants to have as many as he can. But before he gets around to that he hears another voice, "Who are you? And how did you get into my castle."

Harry sighs. If that guy calls it his castle it must be Salazar. Of course the first person he'd run into just had to be Salazar Slytherin. "I'm you know, I'm not sure I should say but, well, oh what the hack. I'm Harry I'm from the future and why the hell are you guys trying to hurt a poor little snake?" Basily apparently had told Tom a time traveller so he must tell some persons the truth and who else if not the owner?

"Hack?" The man asks looking slightly confused before shaking his head, "Inspiring story. You are lucky to be alive you crazy fool. That snake down there is more deadly then I thought it be. I was just messing around with some snake eggs because I'm just fascinated with them and then one that hatched killed the toad I used to keep it warm, simply because I had nothing else, and than turns me into stone. I'm lucky my brother could turn me back."

"You are an idiot." Harry replies, "A baby Basilisk is no toy so stop messing with snake eggs and NEVER let a toad breed it. A snake hatched by a toad always is a Basilisk and a Basilisk kills with a simple look if you don't look into it's eyes directly you're turned into stone and a Baby one just doesn't know that yet and has to learn things like you fool have to. And now Basily knows how it happened is sorry about it and won't do it again. It found out that it can stop killing or turning people into stone with a slightly see through set of eye lids that stop the effect. It probably makes it see a little less but since snakes go by sent mostly it's still fine and doesn't seem to mind at all. Also, you're awfully chatty and young for who I thought you'd be at first so, what's your name?" Harry doesn't think anymore that this guy can possibly be Salazar, he looks like he's 16 at the most.

"I'm not young." The man, or boy really, grumbles. "And what is chatty."

"You answer, I answer." Harry suggests. "I asked first so you answer first."

"Fine." The young boy grumbles. "I'm Salazar Slytherin and this is my castle so you better have some good explanations for me."

Harry stares at him for a moment and then smiles a little thinking wow, Salazar tried to kill that Basilisk from the Chamber and behaves like a spoiled little brat. "Chatty means that you talk a lot."

"And why exactly are you in MY castle?" Salazar asks.

"Because of that Basilisk your raised." Harry replies and wonders how honest he should be and then decides that if most facts really were wrong he might as well tell the whole truth. He'll need help to get back eventually and the founders might be able to give that help and at least at the start they all did work together and probably can keep a secret. "I'm here now because I was here, or rather in another place in this castle just, well, a few years in the future and that Basilisk you hatched together with your bloody portray send me back in time and that's why I'm here so you better find a way to get me back."

"My Portray?" Salazar asks skeptically. "How can a portray do anything?"

"I guess the magic to make them move and talk hasn't been created yet." Harry musses, "Well it must be soon and won't be like with Basily's name since I didn't listen when Colin wanted to explain it to me."

Salazar stares at him and then says, "Prove it. Tell me something that will happen soon and once it happens I might believe it."

"Okay, that part with a few years might have been an understatement but I really don't know how long and a lot of facts have been messed up and believe me, no one knows shit of this time anymore, at least not much. They do know that you and Gordric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw founded the school Hogwarts of which I'm a student by the way."

"How do you know?" Salazar mumbles and then, "Okay I believe you and please tell the others, I had that idea last night even with the name Hogwarts, but Godric laughed his head of claiming that I'm just a kid that doesn't know how the world works and that it wouldn't be possible to start a school but with you I might be able to talk him into it and those others can join, they are his friends and already am staying here for a while anyway."

Harry grins a little and then says, "You are nothing like I pictured you."

"Really? What did you think I was like." the young boy asks. "And I thought there was a moving and talking portrait of me so shouldn't you know?"

"Different. That much is sure." Harry says, "And I only meet that portray for like a few moments with my eyes closed since I hadn't known about the Basilisk being able to stop itself from killing with a look. But more importantly right now, what about Basily. It really never meant to hurt anyone and won't do it again it'll keep that inner eye lid closed so it can't kill with a look alone so please don't hurt it again. And do you have some food for Basily? It's really hungry, it was hurt by you guys and can't catch itself anything because of it."

"How do you know all that?" Salazar asks.

"Oh I can talk to snakes." Harry says, "It's a very rare gift that I have and well, in my time people think that you have that gift too."

"Fascinating." Salazar replies and Harry grins assuming that in his time Salazar might even have said cool, "I wish that was the case but sadly it isn't. Is it close by?"

"Sure I got it with me but it's hiding." Harry replies. "Can you heal it?"

"I doubt I can but my brother is a great healer." Salazar replies.

"Really?" Harry mumbles to himself, "And here I always thought Hufflepuff or maybe Ravanclaw would be a healer."

"Lady Ravenclaw? A healer?" Salazar asks, "No way in hell. And she really was one of the founders of my school? You know, she's a little, how should I say, unusual?"

"Are you talking bad about my friends again little brother?" A voice asks and Harry looks towards a man in his mid twenties at least. He is big and has glowing red hair and actually looks a bit like Ron just more muscular.

"Hello Brother." Salazar sighs, "May I introduce my new friend. He's a time traveler from the future and we will build a school here he's going to it in his time. Just it won't be just us. Your friends will help."

Harry sort of feels like squeaking but then reconsiders thinking that Godric might not be worth the effort since he might be just as different as Salazar appears to be.

"What an imaginative story my dear little brother." The man replies haughtily. "But I really don't think that it will be done. I explained that there would be a lot of work involved and you are by far to young to even consider anything like this."

"Give us one good reason not to!" Harry replies, "And if I can defuse that one you'll consider to at least try and get past others too."

"There are at least seven boggarts in this castle which is why people thought it haunted in the past. And there is no easy way to get rid of them. Do you really want to defeat your worst fear over and over?"

"A boggart?" Harry asks having read about them in one of his many defense books and knowing that it is usually taught in third year but knows the spell and how it's supposed to work. "You fear a boggart?"

"Do you have a spell against it in your time?" Salazar asks excitedly.

"If you think that you can trick me with a make believe spell then you are mistaken." Godric replies.

"Give him a chance Gody." A woman's voice says dreamily and Harry turns to see a woman with blond hair looking into a book dreamily before looking back up and smiling before saying, "Let him try."

"Rowena he can't have seen more then ten winters and you want to let him fight his own fears?" Godric replies.

"I am nearly thirteen." Harry grumbles already rather disappointed with all the founders he's seen so far. "And I can fight a boggart."

"And what do you presume it will turn into?" The man asks, "Just so I know what to expect when I need to save your sorry behind and believe me I will tell you that I warned you of this foolish bravery!"

"Foolish bravery?" Harry asks, "Man they got things messed up. Anyway, I'm not sure what it'll turn into. It could turn into Norbert. That's Hagrid's pet dragon that bit Ron. But I don't think so it might be dangerous but wasn't that scary and rather kind of cute since it was a baby. Or maybe Aragog that's Hagrit's giant man eating pet spider whose also REALLY big kids wanted to eat my friend Ron and me but Ron's the one scared of spiders while I think it was kind of exciting to get way from them. It could also be Hagrid's pet dog. It was huge and has three heads and in case it does turn into Fluffy, and yes Hagrid named a huge three headed dog Fluffy, anyway, Fluffy falls asleep when it hears music. But I'm not all that scared of it even though it did try to bite my head of once or rather twice. I was momentarily afraid of the more then a thousand year old Basilisk but since I met Basily as a baby in this time I'm rather considering it cute."

"Did that one also belong to someone named Hagrid and if yes, how crazy is that man?" Godric asks.

"Better question," Salazar asks excitedly, "Can we get him here?"

Harry looks from one of the brothers to the other and once again wonders how on earth people got it that wrong with those two. "Maybe this Hagrid fella has some nargles too?" Rowena muses, "Either way, can we have Pudding for dinner?"

"Who cares about nargles." Salazar asks the older woman that looks only slightly younger then Godric and is currently looking into her book, 'at least one thing they might have gotten right' Harry thinks and looks towards the book to see what she's reading and then frowns wondering why on earth she's reading upside down? "That man has a pet Dragon!"

Harry looks at him and then shrugs, better just forget all his preconceived notions of the founders before his head starts to spin and just get to know them the way they really are for now. "Anyway, no that Basilisk belonged according to rumors Salazar but it turns out it considers me as an owner even though Salazar was the one who hatched it. It's that snake that turned him into stone which FYI was an accident."

"FYI?" Godric asks raising an eyebrow.

"For your information." Harry explains before going on, "Anyway the snake isn't really dangerous so again I doubt it's the snake. I would have said right at the start that it's Voldemort who killed my parents when I was about a year old only to kill me but failed disappeared tried to come back from the dead apparently has something called a Horocrux which I have no idea what it is and possibly more then one and one living and seems to be an okay dude, I mean man, but was spelled to go crazy and asked for my help to fix that. Then someone hinted that he's not the heir of Slytherin which makes sense since Salazar can't speak to snakes like Voldemort can even though they do sort of look alike but that he's my heir which would imply that I'm stuck here way longer then I fancy. Anyway, since he might be nice and my heir even though the dude, I mean man, is older then me. I guess I'm to confused to be scared of him right now so I have NO idea what the boggart will be. And isn't it just freaking awesome that I actually managed to confuse my self? Like it isn't enough to according to future Basily I ordered my self being sent back in time against my own wishes! Which only confuses me more!"

"It would appear that future people have an amusing way of speech." Rowena muses. "Do you still eat Pudding in your time?"

"Pudding?" Godric asks, "You meet someone who might or might not be from another time and you're asking if they still eat Pudding?"

"Well," She replies to explain herself, "I do like to learn and it would be helpful to know that in case I get moved forward in time by accident I can still order my favorite food."

"Finally." Harry mumbles, "One fact those barmy historians got right, Rowena likes to learn, to bad they forgot to add, only about Pudding."

"Don't forget fairy-tail creatures that no one believes in like a Phoenix she claims exists." Salazar whispers and Harry just looks at him with a raised eyebrow and wonders if he's for real.

"Anyway," Harry says still looking at Salazar before turning towards Godric, "Where is that boggart?"

"If you insist," The man replies and walks along the hall before turning to Rowena, "Would you please contact Helga and ask her to come to the third floor and explain the situation? We might want to have another hand to fight whatever monster will appear."

"Helga?" Harry asks, "As in Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Oh she's amazing." Salazar replies with a gleam in his eyes. "She has a huge sword and is so strong and brave and she once fought a dragon too has a scare and all to show for it."

"Helga Hufflepuss?" Harry asks and then once again shakes his head and mumbles, "Man how by Merlin's hanging balls did they get that far off."

Godric turns and glares towards Harry and then asks, "Merlin who?"

"The way you glare I better not answer it and rather ask if you know a Merlin?" Harry replies.

"Of course I know a Merlin." He replies. "That's our fathers name. He's currently in England trying to help some prophecy along and get some Arthur something to become king."

"YOU ARE THE SONS OF FREAKING MERIN? I MEAN THE MERLIN?" Harry shouts shocked! "Oh please forget I said anything, it's just some phrase in our time but man your dad is even more famous then you just no one knew he's your dad! That's freaking amazing!"

"What if he's also portrayed in a different light then he really is since clearly so were we?" Godric questions.

"Who cares?" Harry asks, "It's freaking Merlin! THE Merlin!"

Godric just looks at him strangely but then replies, "Just please refrain from mentioning his, private areas."

"I swear." Harry promises grinning happily before swooning. "I'm talking to Merlin's son!"

"Sons." Salazar reminds him. "Remember, I'm his son too."

"Yeah." Harry still grins and then asks, "Can I touch you? I just want to be able to say that I touched one of Merlin's sons when I get back to my time."

"Sure." Salazar replies.

"Oh I nearly forgot." Harry suddenly says feeling a movement on his arm. "Basily still needs some food."

"Right." Salazar replies, "What does it like to eat?"

"I don't really know." Harry says, "But it mentioned to have enjoyed that toad."

"Jilly." Salazar says and a house elf appears dressed in a nice clean dress.

"Master called Jilly?" She asks.

"Would you please get me a nice big Toad for a little snake to eat?" Salazar replies before looking towards Harry, "I assume it won't mind it being freshly killed? Would make feeding easier."

"The first one was dead when he ate it so I guess but I'll ask." Harry says, _Basily, you can come out they won't attack and Salazar promised to get you a toad and would like to know if it's okay if it is freshly killed or if you want to kill it yourself._

 _I would prefer to kill it myself but until I'm healed I'll be fine with a dead one as long as it's fresh._ Basily replies.

"Fresh is all that matters until Basily is healed." Harry replies and then looks at Godric since Salazar mentioned he's good at healing and shows him the snake. "Can you heal it?"

While Godric has a look at the snake Salazar tells Jilly that freshly killed is okay and to get one and while Gordic is trying a spell on the little snake that heals it mostly but does leave a little wound, smaller but still clearly hurtful, Jilly get's the snake a toad which disappears inside the snake quickly.

"It doesn't seem to let all my magic through even through the opening but I'll keep trying once a day, to much might be harmful. But eventually it will be as good as new." Godric promises and Harry explains it to the snake glad that it's save.

Harry thanks Gordic right before he hears, "I thought you got lost Godric."

Harry looks towards the woman and sees a huge strong build woman next to Rowena. Her hair is blond but, a darker shade then Rowena's and Harry just stares at those muscles until he say's "I wish Malfoy were here. I'd love to let him see her and then Salazar next to her looking even more like a little kid."

"I'm not a little kid. I'm a grown man." Salazar more whines then says.

"Not in our time." Harry grins, "In my time you don't count as grown up until you're 17."

"Same here." Godric replies, "Which means he's still a little kid no matter what time."

"Hey." Salazar says indignantly. "I'll have you know that I'm very nearly 17 already."

"Yeah and it's the same then his nearly thirteen, which by the way is still 12 so you both are still kids." Godric points out.

"Not fair." Salazar pouts and Harry actually has to look three times to confirm that yes, he does see right and the great Salazar Slytherin is pouting! Where the hell is Colin and his camera when you need him? Oh right, back in his own time.

"What is he talking about?" Helga asks.

"Oh Salazar is trying to get me to agree to a ridiculous idea of his to open a school for magic by claiming that boy comes from the future and goes to that school. To prove that the boy knows things we don't he want's to fight a boggart even though he's only 12."

"Brave child." Helga says approvingly and while Gordic grumbles about stupidity Harry just tries to tell himself yet again to just forget everything he thought he knew which apparently is easier said then done.

"We should get started." Rowena replies, "It'll be time for pudding soon."

Harry just walks into the room they tell him the boggart is in and opens the cupboard that is the home of said boggart before stepping back and watching no one else but Vernon Dursley step out. Harry moves his head to the side and hears his Uncle shout, "You should have drowned at birth you worthless little thing. Useless freak you are nothing else. Should have let you freeze to death when you showed up on our doorstep you freak." The beefy man starts to open his belt before he continues moving the belt out of his pants, "I will teach you to stop that freakishness in my house."

"Ridiculous." Harry says with his wand towards the boggart Vernon and the pants of the man drop showing underpants with Tiara from kiss the Frog on it. Once the man falls to the floor he deflates from his mouth like an oversize balloon making a high pitched sound before he flies out of an open window followed by Harry's laughter.

"Was that the man that killed your parents?" Godric asks remembering all the dangerous things the boy had listed before.

"No wasn't him. I hadn't even thought of that but I guess I really am scared of getting the belt again." Harry mumbles before saying, "That was my Uncle Vernon. He's a muggle and I think sort of scared of everything that isn't normal while my Aunt Petunia, his wife, hates her sister, my mother, who is a muggleborn witch. After my parents died I was dropped of at their doorstep and lived with them and their son Dudley."

"The belt?" Godric asks and Harry notices after a quick glance that he's using a rope to keep his pants up under his open robe.

"The thing he took out of his pants." Harry replies. "It's made of leather and he used it to wipe me whenever I used accidental magic which I didn't even know at the time because they claimed Magic doesn't exist and that my parents died in a car...well an accident the rest is to complicated to explain but they said it was their own fault for being careless and drunk and that I should have died with them. I think they are just scared of magic and tried to beat it out off me. Or starve me until I'm too weak to use it. "

Salazar gasps and then says, "Brother if that's how some muggles react we have to get those kids here to school and teach them or some might be killed by such behaviors. It also might help to get pure bloods to understand more about muggles and stop some of the inbreeding that is going on. It might make for stronger wizards in the future."

"Okay, I don't care if Hermione hates me for it," Harry says, "But as soon as I'm back in my time, I'm going to get every book of Hogwarts, a History and burn it!"

"Like I said," Rowena says dreamily, "Future people are very amusing. Can we have Pudding now?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** As those that followed other stories of mine probably know I'll update about once a day. The story is completely written and my beta has already checked. I also hope you enjoyed Harry's boggart! But who of you agree with Rowena that Future people are very amusing and who things that the ones in the past are? Anyway, will Harry really get back or was that a trick? He never saw where any of the voices came from! Will he and Basily stay friends? Will Godroc give now and let them all start the school? Will Salazar and Harry continue to get along? Will Harry be able to find out more about Tom and will Harry ever meet the father of the two half brothers? And will Harry really burn every copy of Hogwarts, a History?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for favoring of following the story. I'm hope you like the next chapter. Also I'm going to skim over few years.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 2**

A few days later after talking it through everyone is decided to go along with the idea to build a school, and Salazar is exited. Godric insists that he will not get to have any say in it until he's more refined and Harry and Salazar are both getting lessons from the others while Harry is teaching them what little he knows about the workings of the school as well as spells. They actually take a few years to just plan or in Harry's and Salazar's case they learn. At some point Harry manages to be about as good as Salazar just in different subjects. Salazar really does seem to have a knack for creatures and by now get's along splendidly with Basily without the ability to talk to the snake, Salazar also is very good in Transfiguration. Funnily enough, his Potions skills are mediocre at best.

The most exciting thing in that time is an extended Visit from Merlin. At first Harry is awed by him even without a beard. The historians were, or rather will be, partly right about him since he already seems very wise whenever he wants to be that way. He can say really smart and meaningful things but he also teaches Harry and Salazar a great deal of new pranks. He also turns out to be the best defense teacher Harry ever had and has a vast knowledge about healing and potions. By the time he leaves he promises Harry to send everything he learns about time travel, Horocrux and ways to cause or cure insanity his way.

Harry also enjoys to help in building the school, including getting rid of the remaining boggarts. The most fun is when his boggart changes after a particularly tough fight with Helga during his Muggle defense lessons with a sword. As usual Harry has more than his fair share of bruises while Helga actually seems to enjoy beating him up. In a friendly and teaching kind of way and Harry is improving in leaps and bounds and even managed to give her a bruise by now but still. After that fight, the boggart is Helga and Harry has to do something else to make it funny and turns her into a Valkyrie with Snape's hock nose and have Rowena's favorite Pudding dropped over her head. After that Godric offers to take over his Muggle defense class and Harry is grateful since Godric doesn't hit quiet as hard with his sword as Helga does.

It is also rather great to get a sword presented to him by no one else then Merlin himself, and not just any but a very special sword that he was sure will be useful in the future. Luckily the man visits a few more times to help with Harry's and Salazar's lessons even though most seem to focus on Harry towards the end, probably because Salazar is older by then.

It also fascinates Harry that elves are treated differently. More like an excitable family member or even a child that just loves to help. They are working a lot and nearly constantly but the wizards owning them usually treat them kindly and dresses them in borrowed clothing since that doesn't free them. Only one gifted would, not a loan.

Harry with the help of Godric who is surprisingly enough a potions master, and the help of Helga and Godric as well as Merlin becomes not only a very capable potion master but also a better defense master then either of them.

During that time Salazar is nearly constantly with Harry and becomes one of his best friends and is even there for Harry when he misses his past, or rather, future friends. Together they get into a lot of mischief and Harry finds out, to his greatest surprise yet, that Salazar loves pranks even more then the Weasley twins, if that is at all possible which Harry didn't used to think but is now reconsidering.

Salazar also is asking him all kinds of questions about his time and friends and life in that time as well as his family there. Harry sometimes wonders why Salazar still hangs around so much since he's a few years older and could at least try to get more involved in the planning of the school he wanted to have made in the first place but instead he stays as close to Harry as he can.

Harry does notice not only Merlin during his visits but Godric as well grin at Harry and Salazar sometimes when Salazar is talking a mile a minute asking Harry all kind of stuff hardly giving him time to reply.

Harry is nearly 17 and starts to wonder if he'll ever find a way home when Godric who by now is in his early 30's shows up next to him by the lake while Salazar is still in bed. The youngest of the founders usually sleeps in longer than the rest while Harry still hasn't gotten out of the habit of getting up early and sometimes even expects Aunt Petunia to knock on his cupboard door to awaken him.

"You're up early again." Godric replies. He used to be the first before Harry appeared and liked to be by the lake to think as well.

"I'm used to that." Harry replies, "I was just thinking, about the houses in my time and how that doesn't work with how you guys really are."

"I think I've figured that out already." Godric replies.

"Really? How?" Harry asks.

"Because what you told us fits better than you think." Godric replies. "Brave is not rushing into something blind but to be afraid of something and know that something else is more important. In 'my house' so to speak will be those that protect. That's why I know so much about healing and defense. To protect when needed. Not to rush into a battle and prove my bravery. But over time it might be misunderstand that way."

"And Rowena?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you EVER seen her without a book?" Godric asks, "She might seem a little unusual, but she does have a vast knowledge and is interested in everything she comes across. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah." Harry grins, "I already thought a few times that they should have just mentioned her extreme interest in all things Pudding."

Godric laughs a little before he adds, "And Helga might seem like a warrior, but she's also as loyal as you can get and she would do anything for her friends."

"Yeah I guess that's true but Sal?" Harry asks, "You don't know what he's told to be apart from sneaky."

"Which he is." Godric replies, "I mean honestly, I probably will never know how you two managed to sneak a hair removal cream into my shower and just am glad I could reverse it and don't bother stating that you will deny being involved I know you deny it just as much as I know that it was the two of you which proves that you both are sneaky."

"People think he's a muggle hating muggleborn murderer." Harry replies. "I don't want people to remember him as such when he is everything but that. He's kind and funny and so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. I'd be lost in this time without him around."

"I know." Godric replies with a smile. "Which is by the way, the main reason I came out this morning. We four will be leaving for two months."

"What? Why? Can't I come along?" Harry asks.

"We need you here." Godric replies. "We'll be searching for children as well as scrolls and such with information to start a library and maybe get some people to help us with that endeavor in the future as well, at least the less distant future then yours. I hope that we'll stumble across something to help you with your problems as well."

"Do I really have to stay though?" Harry questions, "Maybe I could go with Sal and help him? He's the youngest of you four and might need some added protection."

Godric smiles indulgently and replies, "And who will protect the castle and the children we might send ahead of time? We're all looking to find muggleborn children and offer them protection when needed. Some might need it immediately. Who will watch over them until our return?"

Harry looks over the lake sadly knowing that there is no argument against it. Making them travel along until they return after a possibly already traumatic event from which they need the rescuing might only make matters worse. "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"We're all going to miss you as well." Godric replies with a smile. "But maybe it's good for all of us when a little more life comes into this building. It does get kind of tedious with just us five."

"I like it." Harry replies, "I don't like it crowded."

Godric smiles a little and points out, "But maybe you'll find someone to love when more people surround you. Aren't you getting lonely?"

"No more then you I'm sure." Harry states, "And you don't seem to mind."

"I'm courting Helga." Godric replies and Harry looks surprised, "And Rowena, well she always insists that there are too many... I forgot the name, some imaginary creatures are around her and stop her from finding the right one at the moment."

Harry grins and then says, "Sal is older than me and your brother so try and hook him up before you mess with me."

"That will be impossible." Godric replies. "He'll never look for someone else while he's still hoping that you'll notice his advances enough to give him a straight sign if you appreciate his courting."

"His what?" Harry frowns towards the older man, "You're pulling my leg!"

"Why would I pull on your leg?" Godric questions assuming from the context and his voice and facial expressions that it means that Harry doubts him being serious but he does enjoy to pretend not to understand Harry's strange phrases.

"You're kidding me." Harry says, "You're not serious about this I mean Sal? Come on. I'm more like a kid brother to him."

Godric laughs a little and then tells Harry, "Trust me, if I swoon over Salazar like you do, our dear Helga would have my head since I'm officially courting her and not him."

"But, he's older than me." Harry points out.

"Only by four years." Godric says. "Helga is six years my younger. Or are you bothered by those four years?"

"No I mean he's hot." Harry replies, "But that's the point, he's freaking HOT!"

Godric frowns this time unsure if hot is supposed to be a compliment or an insult. "I fail to see what his body temperature has anything to do with things but it's usually average."

"No, that means that he's like," Harry hesitates thinking of how to explain, "Well someone that looks like Sal does."

"You mean someone with blue eyes brown hair and advantage height and built?" Godric asks confused what that might have to do with heat.

"No I mean." Harry sighs, "Hot has nothing with an actual temperature to do as you probably figured by now, but with how someone feels when looking at someone. When you look at Helga you might feel it and Sal is like drool worthy and he could get everyone and I'm just, me. Just Harry. With hair like a bird's nest, blind as a mole and not just small but scrawny too."

"Trust me, that is not what he thinks." Godric reassures. "And he's just waiting for a simple sign that you're not opposed to him trying to get into a courtship with you."

"And just hypothetically, how would I go about that." Harry asks curiously. "I mean we don't have anything like that anymore. We date and trust me, that looks completely different to you and Helga."

"What would that involve?" Godric asks never having head that and even Salazar seems to have failed to find out if those rules still apply in Harry's time. It was just assumed they do. "You're dating I mean?"

"I asked first." Harry grumbles.

"Fine." Godric sighs, "He already gives you certain looks and now you would only have to think of something he could get you and drop a hint like, I don't know, I think my socks are itching I think I need new ones. Though admittedly socks aren't the best of things to request in such a manner."

Harry chuckles and Godric smiles indulgently glad that he managed to get a smile on Harry's face.

"And then?" Harry asks after his amusement calms. "What would I have to do then?"

"Then you just have to accept what he gets you and show that you appreciate it." Godric replies, "Normally you'd also have to introduce him to a family member like father or such to whom he would request permission to court you but since you have no one in this time you can just mention that someone else you know here is like family to you so he can ask that person instead. I would warn that person but at least Helga, Rowena and I would all love to be considered family by you."

"You are." Harry smiles, "I mean to me you all are like an older brother and sisters. I thought Sal is too but, seems like at least he doesn't think that and he does look great but I don't know. What if it doesn't work out?"

"A courtship is no marriage." Godric replies, "Not even an engagement, you can end it any time you like just please explain your reasoning gently to him should you ever need to. And now, I'll warn Rowena and Helga that Sal might come and ask one of us for permission to court you and once he did that and has permission you'll be informed and then you are officially allowed to spend time together."

"We already spend time together." Harry points out.

"Yes, but he might try to touch your hand when you're alone, and if he's daring he might even steal a kiss from your cheek when no one is around." Godric explains with a blush. "Now how does that dating work?"

"Easier that's for sure." Harry replies, "But you'd need to be a little braver but then again I guess a gift could be returned unappreciated right? Anyway, if a guy wants to date someone or a girl really doesn't matter we just say it or write a letter or such and ask them out. You know to go for a walk or have some dinner or a pick-nick together. And that's all, that's already going on a date and when you have some more and both said that they like the other then they're dating each other until one of them wants to end it. Oh and holding someone's hands nearly constantly is a given especially at the start and there is also kissing and such involved but trust me, we don't sneak them. Some prefer to do that in private but most kiss rather openly and not just on a cheek." Harry nearly laughs again at the tomato red on Godric's face and refrains from pointing out that staying a virgin until marriage is definitely the exception to the rule.

Godric takes a deep breath and then replies, "I think I won't point out to him that you weren't aware of the functioning of a courtship and that I informed you I fear he'll want me to explain the workings of the equivalent in your time if I rather not have to do so."

"Fine by me Gody." Harry replies using Rowena's nickname for the man knowing that he dislikes it and usually only lets her get away with it because she'll just ignore all complain. But right now Harry is rather sure the man just wants to get away and will let it slight.

"I think I will go inside and let you think of possible, requests and an appropriate, parental figure." With that Godric leaves and Harry is fighting his laughter until he's out of earshot.

Once his laughter died down Harry wonders if Godric has been serious and in the end decides that it wouldn't harm to find out. As long as he just drops the hint hidden well enough to be coincidence Sal might not even think that Harry wants to be courted and just assume that he really wishes for something. That way it will be really up to the other man to show if he wants to court Harry or not.

It's past noon when Salazar comes out and sits down close to him while Harry is drawing in the sand. Only now, thanks to that little chat with Godric, does Harry notice that the guy really never touched him before and he grins. Ron and Hermione have both hugged him many times and never even thought about it. "What are you drawing?" Salazar asks after a moment of silence.

"Hedwig." Harry sighs and adds, "But it's really a poor drawing."

"Who's Hedwig?" Salazar wants to know and Harry looks towards the hardly recognizable bird. There is no way to even know it's an owl.

"She's my owl from my time." Harry explains. "A snow owl and she somehow always knew when I felt lonely and was there when I was. Just there. I really do miss her nearly as much as my friends Ron and Hermione. I wonder how they'll react when I get back much older than I was just moments before to them. Ron was with me when we went down to that chamber."

"Why was he there and Hermione wasn't?" Salazar questions.

"She was turned into stone by Basily." Harry explains, "He had to, to keep the time line the way I now know it will have to happen. There was also a writing on a wall. More than one really but the last one said that a girl was taken down there and the name of said girl was Ginny. Ron's little sister."

"Was she hurt?" Salazar asks worriedly.

"I don't think so." Harry replies, "The crazy Tom said that she was somewhere else hidden and only used to lure me down. He sounded sane when he spoke but I'm not sure if it's true."

"I hope it will be." Salazar replies and still just looks at him.

"You know, I wish I could draw better." Harry mumbles looking at the snow owl, "Then I could at least draw Hedwig or one of my friends. I just wish I had something a little more solid to remember them by. But guess that's not possible since I can't draw."

Salazar watches him for another moment and then decides to change his sombre mood and says, "How about we prank Rowena?"

"And how?" Harry asks looking at the brunet young man.

"Something simple but good." Salazar explains excitedly. "I thought we sneak into the kitchens, take all the Pudding for desert and freeze it before putting it under stasis. That way it will be frozen when the elves send it up after dinner."

Harry looks at him and then mumbles, "Frozen Pudding?" After that he quickly gets up and screams, "I scream for ice cream!"

"You what?" Salazar asks confused.

"I tell you at the end of dinner let's go I want ice cream!" Harry replies and runs towards the castle.

"Hey wait!" Salazar shouts after the youth and runs after him smiling happily that he could improve the sombre man's mood.

The next morning Salazar is still grumbling about the prank actually working in everyone's favor since even though Rowena still prefers her normal Pudding, everyone just loves ice cream as Harry called the frozen desert that he had immediately started to dig in after it was served much to the surprised of everyone else who thought it impossible to eat until it defrosted and heating it would only make the pudding warm and none of them liked that.

The real reason behind his grumbling though is the fact that he has to leave Harry for two months. What if someone else shows up and manages to court Harry. He constantly fears that but he knows that Harry will be happy to help children. And at least he has an idea for a gift for Harry. He isn't sure if Harry intended to hint for this reason or if it was just an errant thought. Either way, he'll have to find something to remind Harry of his time. Something solid to hold on to, maybe then the young man will notice him more and actually let him court the boy.

Once they are gone Harry feels lonely. Even though Basily is around. The snake tends to fend for himself and just check in with Harry every few days with information he heard around. He likes to listen in and while he was still recovering and with Harry those first few days, he quickly learned to understand English from listening to the boy talk with others and asking what he said.

Harry has learned a lot from that. The centaur herd nearby knows about him and think that he'll leave in five years. Harry wonders if it be fair to date Salazar knowing that he'll leave. On the other side is it fair to take the experience away from either of them?

Two months pass with hardly anything noteworthy. A few half beaten or starved kids show up by port key and Harry tends to them and explains some more about the wizarding world then, whatever founder send the child, has gotten around to do. Soon they all love Harry and adore the quirky man with the strange words that likes to talk to a Snake that seems to reply to him.

Godric is the first founder to return the morning after exactly two months have past. The day after tomorrow the students that didn't need to be sent in an emergency will arrive. "Are the others back? And how are things here?"

"No one else is back yet." Harry replies with a sigh. "And there are six kids here at the moment."

"I take it you could handle them?" Godric questions.

"Easily." Harry sighs. "Did you see one of the others on the way?"

"Helga and I had arranged to meet once and I ran into my father who found a scroll about a theory of time but isn't sure if it'll help at all." He tells the younger and sees him deflate. He grins a little hopping for his brother that he'll find some happiness with the boy before he leaves which might take ages anyway.

During noon Rowena returns with a lot of books she found in a Christian house that copies them by hand and gave her permission to keep some if she copies some more for them. Some even were given without the need for a copy since they were forbidden ones about witchcraft.

She was lucky that some of the younger members were open minded and sneaked her in to do their work.

Helga arrives by dinner and by then Harry is worried and unable to eat. Instead he stays outside to wait for Salazar. The six kids that found refugee with them are already asleep and Rowena is with them while both Godric and Helga stay with Harry and wait. All of them worried by now though none as much as Harry.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Salazar return soon and healthy and will he have a good gift for Harry? Will they get together and what will it be like for Harry to be courted when he still knows very little about it and was exposed to more open and active relationships in his youth? How will Harry get back, and when? Are the Centaur right or wrong about that? Will he have learned enough about healing and curing insanity by then to cure Voldemort? Will he know enough to even find the spirit or will he have to wait? How will Ron and Hermione react should Harry return so much older and will they manage to stay friends? And why is that sword Merlin got him so special? Will he ever need a sword in his own time? And most importantly will I ever get a review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support and reviews.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 3**

It is closer to sunrise then sunset when they finally hear the crack from apparation and turn as one to see Salazar. "Help" The new arrival says and falls forward with a child in his arms. Harry an Godric are there in a moment and Harry just about manages to catch Salazar while Godric grabs the child that fell and picks him up.

"Take care of Sal. I'll take the child." Godric orders hectic and carries the child into the castle.

Harry picks up the slightly older man happy that he got some muscle from the muggle defense training he got and carries him into an empty room. Once inside he transfigures the first thing he sees into a bed and places the man onto it as gentle as he can and starts to heal him. He's got sever burns and Harry isn't sure if he can heal all without scaring but hardly cares for that since he even fears that Salazar might not make it through the rest of the night.

He works frantically and is glad to always carry healing potions and that Godric and Merlin insisted that a good defense master has to be an even better healer to make sure that he and his comrades stay in fighting condition. It's close to sunrise when Salazar opens his eyes and holds out a hand and lifts it towards Harry before opening it. In the hand is a Medallion with a Owl sitting on an hourglass and Harry has to smile before opening it and seeing a picture inside. A picture of a weasel in a book. There even is a tiny worm eating through the book and Harry has to grin at the memory of explaining a bookworm to Sal and he looks up and smiles towards Sal before he whispers "Remind me to explain what dating means." After that he gives Salazar a little kiss on his lips before he whispers "And now rest a little my love, and know that I'm only yours."

Harry spells him asleep to make sure that the man rests before he continues to heal some of the more minor wounds. He's still working on those when Godric enters the room asking "How is my little brother?"

"He'll make it." Harry replies a little more calm and sounding exhausted. "He might keep some scars, though I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Any tip for the one in his face?"

Half of Salazar's face is badly burned. It's healing nicely with the burn balm and the spells Harry used before that but he fears there will be scares. Godric sighs before he says, "I assume his chances to win you are decreasing?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry chides him. "I don't care about a scar or two especially not when it only makes him look fierce which I like. The most important thing is how someone is on the inside and look what he got me. He had it in his hand and held it out for me when he woke up for a moment."

Harry shows him the medallion and Godric looks at it inside and out. "Why is there a worm in a book?"

"Hermione." Harry replies, "I once told him that she's as much of a book worm as Rowena. He didn't get what I meant but when someone reads a lot we call them a book worm. It's partly an insult really but I do find it endearing about her."

"I get the weasel since you mentioned your friend Ron and that other boy always calling each other names and that Ron was insulted with that one right?" Godric says and after confirming nod he adds, "I also get the hourglass, but the owl?"

"That's because of Hedwig." Harry tells him. "She was mine, a snow owl, she even looked just like the one on that medallion. I miss her a lot and mentioned her to Sal the day before you left and that I wish I could draw so I could draw them and have something more solid to remind me of my friends."

"I take it you're going to accept this?" Godric asks. "Did you decide whom you'll introduce as family and he'll have to ask for a courtship request?"

"No one." Harry tells him. "Even though you're all like family to me by now. After all I've been living with you guys for about 5 years now. But I want to choose whom I'll be with. I know this time is different and don't worry, I won't start kissing him in front of you." Harry chuckles seeing him blush again, "But I'll be the only one he'll have to ask for anything to get me. It's my choice and no one else has any right to interfere."

"If you say so." Godric replies. "We sill need to organize some things."

"I know." Harry sighs, "But first, whats with the child that was with him?"

"The boy is about 2 and too young to stay here and learn but Helga knows some people that might take him in and contacted them already. They are good people and wanted to have a child for years but never managed to conceive one and aren't all that sure if they have the time for an infant. They did ask around their friends before, if they knew of a child in a similar situation because they wanted to take such a child in. They might already have found one and be unwilling to take in more but we'll find some other family then."

"So he wasn't to badly hurt?" Harry asks glad that he won't have any bad news for Sal.

"Some minor things." Godric replies. "He was under a sleeping spell and I assume it was Sal's doing. But now, the kids are arriving tomorrow, those that will be Sal's responsibility will as well."

"He won't be up for it for at least a week." Harry says, "Possibly longer."

"I understand and assumed as much." Godric replies. "Helga, Rowena and I already talked about it. We'll divide them between the tree of us until Salazar is feeling better that way you're also free to care for him. Tomorrow we'll show the kids around the castle and the area and just give them some time to get used to their new surrounding and get to know each other. After that classes will start as planned with the exception of all the lessons you two would teach which will be canceled until such a time that you feel able to start them or think him well enough to do his. The children can use that time to get to know each other better."

"The lessons we two would teach?" Harry questions. "You never mentioned that I'll be teaching."

"I guess Sal got sidetracked. He was supposed to ask you and let us know if you aren't willing to teach magical defense." Godric says with an eye roll, he had noticed that Salazar tended to forget things as soon as he started to talk to Harry.

"Don't you think I'm too young?" Harry asks. "I'm just 17."

"Nearly 18." Godric replies.

"Which is the same as the nearly 13 that you pointed out when I was still 12. And anyway, I just got 17." Harry grins.

"Touche." Godric laughs. "I still think you'll be fine. Most of the time you act older and I'm sure that you can handle any situation in a class room. You are also the best in a duel of all of us. Also, we decided on 9 subjects for the start with you taking one it would leave two for each of us."

"Fine." Harry replies with a sigh. "What will Sal be teaching and the rest of you?"

"Sal will teach spell-work, a combination of what you told us will be Charms and Transfiguration. He'll also teach Magical Creatures, where to find them and how to care for them. We'll leave the defense against them out since we thought it more fitting to your subject area." Godric starts to explain. "Helga will teach muggle defense to help the kids blend in when they leave here and healing."

"Which they are sure to need after her muggle defense class." Harry mumbles knowing that while not being the best of their group her healing abilities are adequate enough to teach the basics enough that students that are very talented can read up the rest with books.

"Rowena will teach definition for those interested in it and gifted in the art as well as history." Godric goes on.

"I take it you'll teach potions and Herbology?" Harry questions.

"Of course," Godric replies, "I have to ensure that the best potion students know how to grow the main ingredients, I have no idea how people can call themselves potion masters when they don't know the first thing around a normal muggle garden never mind a magical one. Anyway, will you take the position?"

"I guess." Harry sighs before looking still a little worried towards Salazar. "It might even be fun to work with him."

"He'll be fine." Godric insists. "You said so yourself and you're the best healer of us."

"I know." Harry says with yet another sigh, "I'm just not sure if it's fair to do this when I know I'll have to leave him again."

"I'd say you have a point." Godric agrees, "But there is one thing that is dreadfully wrong with your logic."

"And what would that be?" Harry questions watching Salazar's face the whole time.

"He knows that you'll leave just as certain as you do and he loves you very much." Godric replies, "He knows as much about the situation as you. Why is it so hard to believe that he wants to make the most of what time you two have, just like you do. But for now, I'll leave you to care for my little brother. I know no one would or could do more for him then you Harry."

"I just wish Merlin was here." Harry whispers. "He might be able to do more."

"He taught you everything he knows about it." Godric tells him. "What should he be able to do?"

"I don't know." Harry says sighing again. "But he's Marlin. He's so much more powerful then I am."

"You defeated him in your last duel with him." Godric points out.

"That was luck." Harry says, "Or he let me win or something. I'm not that powerful and not special at all."

Godric just smiles sadly towards the young man and says, "I still wish I could repay that Uncle of yours for the way he treated you. Trust me Harry, you are more powerful then you believe."

Harry just shrugs and sits next to Salazar feeling helpless. Most of the wounds are either healed or healing and all he can do for the moment is wait for the other man to wake up again. The potions and spells probably will keep him resting for about a day.

Harry stays with Salazar the whole day not even touching his food and just stating that he doesn't feel hungry. All of the other founders stop by occasionally and during dinner Godric is there and tries to talk Harry into eating something, with no success. Later that night when Godric is already gone to prepare for the next day and maybe already for his first class the day after. Harry's exhaustion finally wins over and he falls asleep in the chair next to Salazar's bed.

The first ray of the sun wake him up to find an empty bed. Harry jumps up and looks around frantically and terrified until he sees Salazar standing in front of a mirror. "Why in the bloody hell are you out of bed you moron?"

Salazar turns around, and looks sadly towards Harry before slowly moving back to the bad. Seeing a slight limp Harry quickly walks up to him and tries to support the man but Salazar pushes Harry's helpful hand away saying, "Don't touch me. I look like a monster."

"Stop being a drama queen." Harry orders and grabs the man, ignoring the weak attempts to avoid it. "Get back to bed you idiot and stop freaking out over a few little scars. If you really hate them that much I promise that I'll find a way to heal it eventually but I honestly don't see the problem."

"I can't stop being a drama queen since I have no idea what that is." Salazar grumbles sitting back down on the bed. Harry helps him to settle back on the bed with his legs up but in a nearly sitting position. "And the problem is that I look like a monster."

"You are just like Godric he also said that you'll have less chances to get me." Harry says with a grin and notices the mans hand move to his lips and he blushes. Harry is nearly sure that he heard the man mumble something about a dream but it is to quiet to be sure so Harry just smiles at him and says, "I really don't see why he should think that, the scar makes you look fierce. Like you battle dragons just for fun. I really like it."

"You don't have to lie to me." Salazar grumbles.

"I don't you moron." Harry tells him. "And I still have to thank you properly for the beautiful gift you brought back for me."

"You mean..." Salazar mumbles, "You really accept it?"

"Do you remember that I told you, to remind me, to explain dating to you right?" Harry says and sees the other mans eyes widen in surprise while his cheeks color and Harry knows that he must remember the whole thing including the kiss. "Dating is what we do in my time instead of courtships. So if I want to date someone I just start doing things with them, or rather asking them to do them with me. Like asking them to go outside for a walk like we did a few times. And then I'll let them know that I love them. Either by saying I love you or calling them my love. I think I did that too even though you were a little out of it at the time. Anyway, if the person in this case you, shows me that they return those feelings, like by giving a very thoughtful gift or returning those words, then I'd be dating that person, as I said in this case you. Oh and there is another big change to courtship then how the whole thing starts. In my time people are really fond of kissing the person they date." After having said that Harry leans in closer and kisses him again.

Nearly two years have past since Harry started to date Sal and by now he's used to teaching and enjoys it greatly. Just like he loves to date Salazar and kiss him whenever no one is around. Sal also seems to like it a lot even though he never tries to go further and Harry wonders sometimes if he could but never dared to. He's still 18 when Salazar starts to ask him constantly who he'd have picked to be asked for a courtship request and Harry wonders why he want's to know but Sal just refuses to tell him and just says that he's curious when Harry asks about it.

After nearly six weeks of that Harry is thoroughly fed up with it and makes sure to find Godric when he should be alone. Once he finds Godric some afternoon outside in the gardens he walks up to him. "Hey Godric." Harry replies, "How are things with you and Helga?" Harry asks mostly to be polite. Godric and Helga have married just two month ago and Helga Hufflepuff is now Helga Gryffindor leaving Harry to wonder how that got lost in History.

"Great actually." Godric replies and notices the sour look on Harry's face. "And what is it that brings you out to find me?"

Unwilling to pretend that it's otherwise and knowing that he won't be able to fool Godric even if he tried Harry just asks, "Why does Sal want to know who he would have had to ask for a courtship if I hadn't insisted on dating instead?"

Godric blushes a little. So far, even though Harry has been very good and refrained from kissing publicly, he has hinted discreetly towards Godric that privately that was another matter on several occasions. He really enjoys making the older man blush so easily. "He wants to marry you." Godric replies, "And since there is no father to ask for permission he'll have to ask the same person that replaced him during the courtship. I know that he already told father about his intention and has his blessing to try."

This time Harry blushes and mumbles, "But I'm just 18."

"That is the average age for marriage." Godric tells him "Helga and I were rather late and Rowena, well I doubt she'll ever marry."

"Well in my time people don't marry with 18 unless they're knocked up." Harry points out.

"And what would that mean?" Godric asks.

Harry just grins certain that he might get to see the brightest red on Godric's face yet and says, "Pregnant of course or did you think that we stay virgins while dating in my time?" With a pleased smile Harry notices that he was right. Godric's face is positively glowing and Harry adds in a chuckle "Don't worry, I know this time is different and didn't do anything untoward to your baby brother."

The glare Godric sends the younger man just makes Harry chuckle until Godric replies, "Then just don't answer his question until your ready because he will ask for permission to marry you and he will get it no matter who of us he'll ask. So you better be prepared for the question when you answer this one."

"Oh I'll answer it for him." Harry grumbles and walks of to find his boyfriend. He finds him with Rowena in the new library and just says, "Sal, we need to talk NOW."

"It doesn't sound like he's in the mood for pudding." Rowena sighs, "What a pity."

Salazar walks over to him and towards a more quiet corner for now and asks, "What's wrong love?"

"What's wrong is that Godric told me why you pester me about whom to ask." Harry grumbles. "If you want to marry me, ask me and no one else. I didn't like the thought of anyone giving permission for a courtship what makes you think marriage is any different?"

"You mean it?" Salazar asks, "I mean, you wouldn't tell me if you'd say no when I ask would you?"

Harry sighs and eyes Rowena who's looking into a book as usual and since no one else is around he quickly sneaks a kiss from his boyfriend and says, "Normally, I think I'm too young but, I really love you. And I really want you."

"In that case I have to think of something romantic." Salazar mumbles.

"Just ask me now." Harry tells him with a grin. "I bet you already have a ring and all and I want to see it."

Salazar just grins and takes out a little box from his robe and opens it asking, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Harry replies and steals another kiss before letting Salazar put the ring on his finger.

"Congratulation." Rowena replies without looking up. "I hope you'll serve pudding on your wedding."

Harry just rolls his eyes and then walks with Salazar towards Godric to let him know about it. And of course makes sure that there is pudding at the reception. Merlin is also there and doing the ceremony for them much to Harry's pleasure.

Another year passes in which Harry is teaching and learning as well. Scrolls and books are sent to them by most parents of the children. Clearly with the intention that the children will be taught those spells and some of them the founders didn't know. Harry learns a lot about time and the magic surrounding it and protecting the time line. As it turns out, Dumbledore had been wrong. It wasn't love that had saved Harry. Not that he is still surprised. Many mothers must have died to protect their children and non of those ever had any protection that could stop an Avada Kedavra. What really saved him was time magic. At least that's what Harry assumes. Harry went back in time and was part of the reason the school was created. He's changed the time line's natural flow and since time is protected by magic, whether it has magic itself or is protected by magic surrounding it Harry isn't sure of but to keep the line the way Harry knows it is in his own time, he couldn't die before he went back. It also explains why Harry sometimes after or during a really bad beating from his Uncle felt a rush of magic healing him at least partly. It seams Vernon and Petunia would have killed him otherwise many times over.

Harry is in his bed next to Salazar reading a new book that came in that morning and is about soul magic when he fells Salazar's back tighten next to him and he moves with a groan. "My back's sore." Salazar mumbles whiny as usual about any little ache, "Can I have a pain potion?"

"Sure." Harry mumbles and pulls his wand without removing his eyes from the page. He moves his wand for a diagnostic spell just to make sure that it's nothing else then the usual sore back due to a wrong move or something like that. He eyes the spells result quickly and already summons the potion before looking at the result again just now noticing what he saw a moment ago. The result is already gone and Harry recasts the spell staring at the result until it is gone again.

He's just about to recast it when Salazar asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry replies, "Just one more time." Harry does the spell a third time and then sends the potion back where it came from before summoning another one.

"Okay, now I know that something is wrong." Salazar replies with a frown. "Tell me what's going on."

"We have to get a message to Merlin." Harry replies with a grin. "He should know that he's going to be a granddad."

"Didn't know that Helga's pregnant." Salazar replies "And now stop to change the topic, why the change of potion?"

"Helga isn't pregnant." Harry replies grinning like a loon. He had learned while he studied healing a few years ago that powerful wizards could have a child with each other but only if they were both far above average. Normally a potion would be needed and a strict regiment of further potions to support the pregnancy. Since they hadn't planned a child knowing that Harry would have to abandon it he hadn't wanted one but now he still feels happy about it and grins like a loon when he says, "And I didn't change the topic."

Salazar stares at him for a moment before he sits up and says, "Not possible. I didn't take any potions."

"I know." Harry insists, "But the spell said the same every time. You're pregnant. Maybe it's this time protecting itself that I mentioned before I told you that this Tom fella was supposed to be your heir and that Basily hinted he is mine instead which fits the snake language but maybe he's both of our heir. I hadn't even thought about that until now."

"You mean," Salazar asks smiling more brightly then ever before. "We'll have a baby?"

"Yeah." Harry grins, "Like I said, we should let your dad know and Godric and the others and everyone and I'll be a father soon." Harry hardly can imagine going back into his own time by now and just tries to ignore the thought and prays that the centaur were wrong about the time when he'll leave. After all, it's not that much longer until then.

The next month go past in a blur to Harry. The pregnancy goes without any problems and they have a beautiful little boy they name after Harry's father and Salazars grandfather. James Balthazar Slytherin. Harry still reads a lot to be prepared in case he has to return to his own time in a rush but once he finds a ceremony that could get him back he refuses to even mention it to the others. After all he still isn't sure about how Tom got crazy even though he found out about being a Horocrux himself the day he found out Salazar was pregnant. The summer while Salazar is pregnant Sal stays behind when the others go to find more children for their school as well even though this time they are looking for more teachers as well.

There hadn't been any problems during the last years apart from Sal's first return but the year after his son is born, Salazar is going again and James stays with Harry and about 12 other kids in the castle. Some of them old enough to mind the younger ones and give Harry a hand with James should he need it too. Harry is still looking through the books and has many ideas about how Tom could have gotten crazy and how to heal it for everyone of those possible causes but he has no idea for sure nor how to find out. He tried to find out with the soul piece in himself. Since the Tom from the diary was still crazy, it must at least effect a soul. But he hasn't gotten worse unlike the real one so it appears reasonable to assume the cause to be in the body and only having imprinted on the soul.

Harry still has no idea what to do and knows that according to the centaurs that are still talking about it, it might be time for him to return any day now. He's 22 by now and even though he just turned 22 a few weeks before, that was the case when he was 17 and first heard their assumption about him leaving in 5 years too. Meaning that five years have come and gone. Every founder already has a painting made and while it moves already it won't speak until they are dead. The on of Sal is down in the chamber he build for Basily who already likes to go down and explore and dig through the earth which seems to be something a Basilisk is very able to do. The others still have them around and will leave them in a different hiding space later, one they already told Harry about so he can find and reunite them later. The others will float not touching the wall to make sure that they can't go into other paintings and Sal's can't get out of the chamber since it is technically not part of the castle.

A week before the others planned to return Harry hears an alarm indicating that a port key came. He assumes another child to have been send as still happens every summer they go to look for children. Harry runs to meet the child in the headmasters office where the port key should go and stares at what he finds. A sobbing Godric with a bloody body in his arms. The size is too big to be a child and the body doesn't move. Not even to breath. Harry hardly dares to walk closer to see the face that is covered by Godric. But after one steadying breath he does walk around and is glad that James is in his bed and doesn't hear the scream coming from his own lungs before he can stop himself. Godric turns to look at him and Harry just runs towards Salazar trying to use healing spells over and over again until Godric pulls him out of the room leaving the dead body of Harry's husband behind.

It takes a while before Harry calms enough to ask, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I got a patrons massage from him asking for help and where he was but I couldn't get there right away because I didn't know the area and had to apparate a good bit away. By the time I got there he was already dead. They wanted to burn him too." Godric replies. "There was a dead child too and I just saw them throwing the smaller body into the already burning flames first. It was a christian house that wasn't vary tolerable to magic. They called me a demon for using it. I don't know how they defeated him."

Harry takes a big breath and then says as calmly as he can, "Message the others to return as soon as possible and prepare the funeral please. You should also ask Merlin if he an take over for Sal and me. I have other things to do now. And ask Helga to take care of James for me when she returns."

"Where are you going Harry?" Godric just asks. "You can't just leave your son."

"I have to." Harry replies, "We knew that I would leave and it has to be soon now. There were hints that point to it, I didn't want to understand them or believe them, but the longer I wait now, the harder it will be to leave my baby boy. Please Godric, promise me that he'll never know what it was like for me with my Uncle."

"Of course Harry." Godric promises with a somber face, "I swear to you that he'll be loved."

"Thank you Godric." Harry mumbles with a tear running down his face. "I have to prepare everything."

"Will I see you before you leave?" Godric asks.

Harry sighs again and then nods, "I'll leave after the funeral."

The next few days Harry avoids everyone but James. He tries to have his son around him as much as he can and make those few days last a lifetime. Once Harry is in his own time, his son will be long gone.

The funeral is two days after Salazar's death and Harry just stands there not even crying. He feels like his heart died with his husband. Right after the ceremony Harry walks up to Helga and holds out his son assuming that Godric told them that he's leaving. "You don't have to go now." Helga tells him, "Just a few more days until you recovered."

"I can't Helga." Harry replies, "It's already so hard to leave my little James, but he has to stay." After that Harry gives his son one last look before he turns to Godric, "Don't forget your promise."

"Never Harry." Godric says and his tone shows that he considers it an insult to have that doubted, "I'll love him like my own son and make sure he'll knows that you two loved him more then life itself and that leaving him was one of the hardest things you did."

"The hardest Godric." Harry sighs, "Trust me, it's the hardest thing I ever did." After that he just turns and runs into the castle and down towards the chamber to start the ceremony. Now that everything is prepared it doesn't take long until everything goes dark again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you're not to disappointed that the past part is gone so fast but as I mentioned I skipped over a few years and mostly in the past because most things there were pretty straight forward while Harry will have to deal with a lot more now that he returned. Like how will he save Tom and will others be able to forgive him and believe that he wasn't exactly himself. And who was responsible for his insanity and why did he do it? Is Tom the only one or were more affected in a similar way? Will Harry get over the loss of his friends and love in the past? Or will he stay a widower at the age of 22? How long will it take him to get over his lost love from the past? Will he have another child? How will Dumbledore react seeing him again and how will his friends? How will people react that the Basilisk that turned Hermione to stone and killed Myrtle is his? This and a lot more is still to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and support.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 4**

A scream wakes Harry but he stays unmoving in case there is danger around.

 _What was that, put me down now. You called me your master so do what I order you to do._ A frantic voice says but Harry doesn't know who yet.

 _That was the crazy man that hurt you before._ Harry hears Basily hiss from some distance but getting closer, _I bit that book thing, doesn't taste good but I did because you told me to do after lifting you up. You even told me to use the little red girl he'd bring to prepare after he suggests and make him believe I don't know that he hears everything I tell the girl. You said to wait for him to order Plan B and then tell you that you were the one to make me do all of it. And that since he's the older you, the one that knows more I should listen to that order no matter what you say my little master. I know you don't like it yet but you'll come to that. I remember you from a few weeks after I hatched until you went back to your time. I also remember that you were still spitting mad at me when I first saw you. By the way, I never told Tommy that his gift doesn't come from Salazar since he's never been able to speak with me._

 _Please let me go, I want to stay._ Harry hears the same voice say and now remembers that it's himself, his younger self. He still stays where he is remembering that he had heard Salazar's painting speak before he heard himself. He's not sure what was the first thing and he tires to remember.

And then he hears it, the voice he longed to hear but Salazar's painting had been frozen, the magic that was at work to make the moving painting speak like Salazar was still alive would take some years to settle and Harry hadn't given it enough time, "Harry. It's good to see you so young again."

"Who are you?" Harry hears his younger self ask.

"Salazar Slytherin." The man replies, "At least a picture of him. I just want you to know that I'm not angry at Muggles. No matter what, things happen the way they are supposed to happen so please, don't start to hate them."

"Why would I?" Yes why. Harry thinks, for a moment after seeing his husbands lifeless body he had hated them but those words had come back to him. Sal doesn't hate them. He doesn't want Harry to hate, so he stopped.

"Because they killed the one I loved." Harry says unable to stop himself. He has to talk to Sal but first his younger self has to go so he can speak more openly, just this hint had to be given so he would know when to return. He stands up and sees everything ready _Go on Basily, get my younger self to the center there, I'll send myself back then, and thank you for doing as I asked, I know you must have been very lonely._

 _Who are you?_ The younger Harry wants to know

 _I'm you, your future self._ Harry answers with a chuckles _Even though I did just come from the past._ And since Sal is looking worriedly clearly due to the sad look on Harry's face he says, "And don't worry Sal, I'm not hating them all, only those that did the deed. There are good and bad muggles just like there are good and bad wizards and witches."

While saying that Harry starts the ritual by saying just one word now that everything is ready. In theory either one of them could be send away the way they stand but knowing how it happened last time and that the timeline is protected the way he knows it is, the older Harry isn't worried. After starting the magic he says the last think he had remembered from this time, "By the way, Basily has two set of eyelids. One of them can dampen it's eyes enough to stop their magical effect without rendering Basily blind." He waits until his younger self is gone before walking closer to Sal's portrait wishing he could be in the mans arms.

"I assume Godric raised our son?" Salazar asks.

"I could never have left if I had waited for your portrait to talk." Harry says, "And not when watching James grow up even a little longer then I did. It was already so hard. But it was time. I remembered you saying what you did and if I had waited for you to speak to me you'd have done that in the past and not here. It was time for me to go."

"I'm sorry that I ended up being the one to leave you rather then the other way around." Sal replies sadly. "But I think you've got some business to attend to before we talk don't you? The boy that was turned crazy is from our James, many generations down sure but still. We have to protect him."

"You're right." Harry sighs.

"Smile my love." Sal tells him looking a little sad himself. "You're back in your time, with your friends and your future is still open. Find someone new to love. I'm sure to hate him, but I want you happy. I want to see you smile again my love."

"I will try Sal." Harry sighs and then walks towards the gate to the main chamber, takes the diary and leaves the chamber after reopening the door from the inside. After that he returns to the cave in to help Ron remove the stones that still block the way.

"Step back Ron." Harry says loudly once he's at the place.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ron asks, "You sound strange."

"You'll see why in a sec Ron but don't worry just go back and if possible around a corner." Harry orders.

It takes a moment until he hears Ron shout back clearly from some distance. "Ready." Harry uses that time to stabilize the way and make sure that the next spell won't cause further damage.

"Bombarda Maxima." He says now and the stones fly away from him and are mostly turned into rubble.

"Cool spell where did you lean tha..." Ron starts to say but stops the second he sees the very mature vary strong looking man with a sword. Ron points his wand towards Harry and says, "Who are you and where is Harry.

"Easy," Harry replies, "Remember the slugs? Don't want something worse back fire on you now do we?" Harry slowly moves his hands up and moves the hair to the side before saying, "Time is a strange thing my friend. And time travel even more."

"You are kidding me?" Ron mumbles.

"I'm not. For me ten years have past my friend." Harry explains. "Ten years that I spent in the past and learned a lot. Some of it from Merlin himself." Harry smiles a little and then adds, "There are things I need to do but first, let me get you to Ginny. If I remember correctly she's in the shrieking shack or close. She was controlled by someone but that shouldn't be possible anymore so she might be moving back already."

"Really?" Ron asks, "So she's fine?"

"I haven't seen her Ron." Harry says sounding a little worried thinking of the little red haired girl from his past. "But I sure hope she is."

"Then let's go." Ron says before looking around, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"There are a few ways." Harry replies, "The easier and closes to the shake will require some help of my pet from the past."

"If that pet is still around let's take it." Ron says.

"Then follow me." Harry replies and walks through a small gab in a wall that Ron hasn't noticed before.

"At least the Basilisk can't get here." Ron mumbles.

"It can." Harry says and Ron frowns at the sad sound in his voice.

"You okay mate?" Ron asks.

"I'm fine." Harry replies. "Or I will be. It was hard in the past at first. I missed you all so much. And while that never stopped, having new friends and a new life there helped to distract."

"And now you left that behind." Ron replies for once certain that he understands. "Why did you though? Why come back when you were happy?"

"Because I had to." Harry says, "The time line is protected. I would have come back either way, even without a ritual, but this way, I would get back unharmed. And anyway, I'd already lost part of my live back there before I left."

"How?" Ron asks.

"My Husband was killed." Harry replies hoping that homosexuality was still accepted with wizards in this time.

"I'm sorry." Ron says. "I'm happy that you're back though. Even if you're older, I'd have missed you terribly if you'd stayed there."

"I know Ron." Harry says and looks at the now smaller red head, "And as far as I'm concerned we are still friends even if I'm nearly twice your age now."

They reach an end, or at least it appears to be one to Ron since the only way out is straight up. "How are we getting up there?"

 _Basily_ Harry hisses loudly, _I need you to give me a lift._ "When my Basilisk get's here just jump up he'll lift us up."

"Basilisk?" Ron asks shocked.

"Time is a strange thing Ron." Harry says, "I know you hate Slytherins but believe me, history was not what we thought it to be and Basily, the Basilisk, only hurt people because I told him it happened and he waited for my return. He's mine and listens only to me, now that I'm back. He won't hurt anyone and his eyes aren't harmfull when his inner lid is closed which he'll have closed."

"Are you sure?" Ron asks fearfully.

"I am." Harry replies and grins, "And I can't wait to visit Aragog with Basily as a thanks for her great protection when we only wanted to have a chat with her."

Ron looks at Harry but then sees a movement and squeaks. "Jump." Harry says and Ron jumps only to not fall and feel something move him even further up. He's standing on scales and dares to look down and sees a huge snake head he's standing on. "I told him we might use this way in the past when I prepared for my return here. But back then he was much to small for this."

"Aren't you scared?" Ron asks sounding scared out of his mind.

"Not of Basily." Harry says and looks up and adds, "But of what is too come, of that I am very afraid."

"Why?" Ron squeaks, "What is to come?"

"I'll have to find Voldemort." Harry says, "And I'll have to save him. As strange as it sounds but it seams he was rendered insane by a spell or something. He never was really evil. And as it turns out, he doesn't speak parsel because of Salazar. He got it from me. I had a son in the past. I might be younger then him, but I'm still his ancestor. And that means I'm responsible for what he does and have to make sure it'll stop. If I can't cure him. I will have to kill him."

"Do you know how?" Ron questions looking at the somber man that used to be his best friend.

"No I don't." Harry sighs. "Not yet." After that Harry gives Basily further orders for his upcoming plan as well as ordering her to get Lockhart out onto Hogwarts grounds safely and unharmed. Once they are outside the snake goes back down underground and Harry hisses a thanks towards Basily and a promise to see it soon.

Harry and Ron walk in silence until Ron sees a movement ahead and shouts. "Ginny."

Harry watches them for a moment before he approaches and hands over a little bag with potions. "Take these and bring Ginny back to the castle. The Potions in here will heal everyone that was turned to stone very quickly. Tell Hermione not to worry for me, and Dumbledore as well. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" Ron asks worriedly.

"Where I can do what has to be done." Harry says, "Don't worry Ron. I'm well prepared and will be back sooner then you know."

After that Harry disapparears. He uses his wand and the connection from his scare to find the less then ghost like remains of Voldemort and heals them as well as possible before apparating as close to Malfoy manor as his limited knowledge of the area allows him. He uses other means to get closer as fast as possible with the fragile bundle and once there he knocks and waits for an elf to appear. Once it does he is surprised to see Dobby and actually needs about a second to get over it and then says, "Tell your master that I've got Voldemort with me. I need his assistance in a job for him."

A little latter he is shown into the mansion and Lucius is in front of him neither Dobby nor Lucius Malfoy seem to recognize Harry yet though. "I know how to bring Voldemort back and I am willing to do it but I need a bit of your flesh since you are a servant of his."

"Flesh?" Lucus replies incredulous. "I refuse."

"Not much." Harry replies, "A spell will get it a single cell of a muscle, which will do. You won't feel a thing and most certainly not notice it missing."

"And why should I trust you?" Lucius drawls.

"Because I could kill you." Harry stats calmly.

"And how?" Lucius asks laughing.

"Did you know that Basilisks have very good ears and can bury their way underground?" Harry asks. _Basily come up_

The head of the giant Snake shoots up through the floor and looks at Lucius who walks a few steps back and stares at the snake.

"Impressive." Lucius says sounding scared but seeming to try to hide it. "But if that were a Basilisk I'd be dead already."

"They have two sets of eye lids and the inner one stops the effect. He'll open that one if I order him to. Not that I'll need to." Harry sighs, "He could just swallow you whole. And don't even bother throwing spells at him. He's not an infant and even Salazar couldn't harm him when he was. I would know since I've been far enough back in time to meet him. Now will you give me the flesh willingly or do I have to order your death and find another one with his pretty mark on it's skin."

"Fine." Lucius replies after a moment of thought and Harry spells a cauldron to appear and starts to brew something from things in his robe that include a small finger bone from Balthazar, Salazar's grandfather, that he brought with him from the past. He also uses a bit of Lucius flesh that he spells right out of his body as mentioned, a bit more to be sure but little enough to make it painless and not course any lasting damage even though he might feel weaker in his left arm for a while. After that he ads a bit of his own blood certain that to Voldemort he's still an enemy even if he doesn't know it since he doesn't recognize him.

A little after that Voldemort stands in front of him with a sort of snake like appearance and starts to speak about loyal followers and asks Harry who he is and how it comes he doesn't recognize him.

While Voldemort spoke Harry ran a few wand less diagnostic spells that he can do non verbally as well and sees the result invisible to everyone else in the air around Voldemort. It takes him a while to find out what is going on even thought the less then human appearance is already the first hint he got.

"I asked for your name." Voldemort starts to sound angry since Harry doesn't react right away.

Harry sighs now knowing why the man lost his sanity and then replies, "My given name is of no importance but my family name is Slytherin. You might find it hard to believe since the name wasn't heard in so long but we are family. You still need to take a potion to get your full power back."

"And why should I take anything you give me?" Voldemort asks angrily.

 _Because we are family. Basily._ The snake moves up again having hidden in the mean time and Voldemort stares at him. _Please confirm that he and I are related._

 _Of course you are._ Basily says already having been ordered not to call Harry Master around the other wizard until Tom is cured.

Harry holds out the potion and says, "Please take it."

Voldemort looks at it for a while and then carefully takes it. It takes a moment until he drops to his knees and screams in pain while Harry just waits until he rises again, now looking like a normal human again before Voldemort looks at the man in front of him through his blue eyes. "You have his eyes you know." Harry says sadly, "Salazar's."

Voldemort or rather Tom stare at him confused for a moment before paling, "What have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault." Harry replies. "You took a faulty potion in your youth. There was a combination of a mold and a leave in it that render the drinker insane over years. It works so slowly especially at the start that no one would notice. Do you know how that might have happened? You must have taken it in your second year at Hogwarts. At the start I think from the time it was in your system."

"It could have been some of the experimental potions I took around that time." Tom says. "Slughorn worked on something and had some first and second years try it in exchange of different things we might like. I, well, I didn't have much and wanted a broom so badly, I was still a nobody in that house due to the fact that I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I hoped to get on the team and that it would help."

Harry sighs and then says "It was an accident then, event though the testing might not have been legal. We'll find a way to change things for the better again from now on. I'll go to Hogwarts you'll stay here and wait."

"Thanks for your help." Tom replies, "But I have to find my own way to make up for my sins."

"There were no sins done." Harry insists, "Only things that were supposed to happen had happened as they had to. You are not to blame especially since you have not done anything. You were rendered insane. But if you really want to make things right, destroy the things you've hidden. All but Nagini and the one I doubt you wanted to create."

"Which one?" Tom questions confused.

"The boy-who-lived." Harry explains with a sigh. "There is a fragment in his scar."

Tom gasps while Lucius looks confused. "I, but what can I do? There has to be a way to save the child. I never meant to kill a child, not him and not Myrtle. I... I loved her!"

Harry looks sadly towards the depressed looking man that had in his insanity killed the girl he loved at the time. "There is nothing you can do. But the consequences are little. You won't be able to truly die while I live, that and your ability to speak parsel that was past on are the only consequences, so you needn't worry."

"While you live?" Tom asks confused and Harry just moves some of his hair to show his scare. "I went back in time and time truly is an amazing thing. I got my ability to talk to Basily and other snakes from you through that soul piece. And then I go back in time, fell in love and passed the gift to a child and many generations later that gift was passed to you that way. I'm now Harry James Slytherin nee Potter and the Husband of Salazar and since you are his heir and he only ever had one child and that was with me, you are also my heir, even though I'm still younger then you."

Lucius and Tom stare at him. "Go Tom. Do what you have to do to be mortal the day I and your snake die and that will be all the redemption I expect. After that return here and I'll see if we can do anything to get you off the hook, it might take some time though."

"Harry." Tom says right after Harry turns to leave. "I heard that people thought Sirius Black had given the Potters secret to me so I could kill you but that is wrong. It was Peter Pettigrew. Black is innocent. If you want to try and free me then try with him first."

Harry nods his agreement and after they explained some more about that, he returns to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Healing Tom was easier then thought. But what will happen now? He is still feared and hated by everyone! Will Harry be able to help him. And what about Lucius? Will he be god now that his master is? Will Dobby get freed in this story or will he stay with the Malfoys? Will Harry be able to free Sirius? How will Dumbledore react? What will happen to Slughorn? Will he get in trouble for giving Tom that potion that rendered him insane? Was Tom the only child he experimented on? And what about Sirius? Will Harry be able to free him now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support I hope you continue liking this story.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 5**

Once Harry is back in Hogwarts he walks slowly up towards the infirmary to see if Hermione is okay. He's not even there when he hears Dumbledore. "What do you mean he's out there looking for Voldemort?"

"He said he was rendered insane someway and that he's responsible because he had a son in the past and that's the real ancestor of him-who-must-not-be-named."

"Tom." Harry says walking into the room. "His name is Tom and he will probably want to go by that again now that his insanity is cured. Which reminds me, he said Peter Pettigrew is the real person that betrayed my parents not Sirius Black. Whoever that is."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"Why is Hermione still made out of stone?" Harry questions.

"Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey don't know the potion and didn't dare to give them any." Ron whines. "I told them it came from you but they didn't believe me."

Harry just sighs and takes the potion from Ron and says, "Don't worry Ron. I'll heal her and the others."

"You'll do no such thing." Madam Pomfrey says walking between Harry and Hermione. "You are no healer."

"I am now." Harry says with as much authority as he can. "I learned from Godric Gryfindor and his father Merlin and yes it was THE Merlin who taught me now step aside."

Everyone stares and Harry uses their distraction to spell the potion onto Hermione's lips getting a gasp once they notice what he just did and then says "Look, it's working already." And it really is the second it touches her lips they start to soften and look more moist and a moment later Hermione gasps and moves around frenetically. "Calm down Hermione. The Basilisk won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Harry?" She says shocked after seeing him. "Was I gone that long?"

Harry laughs and then replies, "No Hermione, I was gone. Lost in time so to speak. But you should rest now. Madam Pomfrey, will you now use the potion in the other vials on the others?"

"Of course." She says starring at Hermione.

"Thank you." Harry replies. "I think, Professor Dumbledore, we two need to talk."

"I couldn't agree more." Dumbledore replies with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry walks up with him and starts with his tale as they walk as detailed as he can manage sometimes laughing at the memories and sometimes nearly crying. Once he is done it is quiet for a moment and by then they are sitting in Dumbledore's office. It takes a few minutes until Dumbledore says, "That was quiet the adventure. I must say I'm a little jealous that I didn't meet Merlin and the founders."

"I can get the portraits of the founders here." Harry explains with a sigh. "I have to find Godric's anyway to find out what happened to James after I left. I really hope he doesn't hate me for leaving."

"I never did." A voice from a picture further up along the walls says. Harry looks up and sees a man with dark unruly hair and blue eyes move through the paintings to be a bit further down. "Uncle God told me everything about you and dad and I understand. I'm glad you managed to save Tom and that you didn't forget me. Uncle God also told me about your uncle and the promise he had to give you and believe me he kept it. I could not have been happier, even though I would have loved to have you around, but I understand."

"James." Harry says hardly able to speak due to the emotions welling up. That man, that in the painting already looks older then Harry and is dead for such a long time now is his son. The little baby he held just a few hours ago. It feels so surreal but still hurts. "I wished I could have watched you grow into the man you became."

"I'm sure of that and there will be plenty of time to talk about everything you missed. I also wrote down every day in a note book and left them for you, I'll tell you where later so you can read about everything I might forget to tell you." The man says, "But how about you start getting the portraits here to confirm your story. I'm sure even Dumbledore would like it confirmed considering the story is rather unbelievable."

"I do believe him every word." Dumbledore insists, "But I still would love to talk to the founders."

"Right." Harry replies. "I'll start with Sal if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." James says, "I'll be glad to finally meet him."

Harry nods and leaves still fighting his emotions unwilling to show his son how sad he is. He walks down to the chamber and tells his husband that he saw their son's portrait and that he's taking him there.

After taking the portrait from the wall down there, that he walks back up towards the headmasters office and by now the students start to move towards the great hall but they ignore him apart from a few glances. He's nearly at the headmasters office when McGonagall is in front of him. Dumbledore already made sure that all the houses know that it is save again with the help of some portraits but no one knows what happened yet, well no one but Ron and Hermione and whoever they told everything. "Who are you and what business do you have at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore expects me." Harry says his scar hidden under his fringe again.

"I shall show you the way." She says sternly.

"That's not necessary but the gesture is still appreciated Professor." Harry replies. "I'm also not opposed to the company and I'll assume you're curious why Professor Dumbledore considers the school safe again and would like to hear the story behind it as well."

"You know something about it?" She questions.

"I just came back from the chamber for the second time? In this time I think, but then again, I was down there so often way back in the past." Harry says smiling. "But don't worry, Basily the Basilisk won't attack anyone again."

McGonagall looks skeptically towards the young man and together they walk into the office and Harry sees a Goblin sitting there that hadn't been there before. "Would you like me to come back later?" Harry asks seeing the Goblin.

"No Harry please sit own." Dumbledore says cheerfully. "This is Rastnik. He works for Gringotts and actually came to speak to a Harry James Slytherin."

Harry looks surprised and McGonagall says, "There is no Slytherin left a life."

"I shall hope that is wrong." Salazar says from the painting. "I wouldn't like to hear that my Husband died so soon after he managed to return to his time."

"Don't want to see me in the after life yet Sal?" Harry questions.

"Not until you're old and gray and uglier then I'm with that ugly burn which you said you'd find a way to remove." Salazar reminds him.

"I said I would if you insist and you never did." Harry points out.

"But only because you said it makes me look fierce." Sal grumbles.

"And it does my love." Harry says much to McGonagall's surprise. "And now shut it for the moment Rastnik wants something from me."

"What am I supposed to shut?" Salazar asks.

"You know what I mean," Harry grumbles, "I once told you about that phrase. And now be quiet so I can get this over with I've got other things to do too." After that Harry looks at Rastnik and says, "Please forgive the rudeness of this portrait but he's been alone for some time and rather board which is not a good thing in his case."

"I want to meat Hagrid and the twins you mentioned." Salazar says not really caring.

"Sal shut it or I swear I bring you back down until you can behave." Harry threatens.

"You'd miss me too much." Salazar grins, "But fine, it is time you find out my little secret oh and don't worry about Jamie, I had him covered with my brothers help but this had to be done due to the deplorable way you were dressed when we first meet and that first boggart and every other one after apart from the Helga one."

"Are you quiet finished?" Rastnik asks. "I've got more things to do then sit around and listen to you."

"I'm surprised you're here at all." Minerva says, "I've never heard of a Goblin actually going to the wizards to do any business. Usually you summon us. Unless of course you want something from us."

"These are, 'special' circumstances, not that it's any of your business." Rastnik grumbles before looking back towards Harry. "Now, do I assume correct that you Sir are Mister Harry James Slytherin nee Potter?"

"Who?" Minerva asks shocked.

"I am." Harry says surprised that the Goblin already knows. "Now, what brought you out here?"

"The particulars around a certain vault and other belongings that were entrusted to us and placed within that aforementioned vault for some time and are supposed to be passed on now." The Goblin replies. "We had a magically binding contract with Salazar Slytherin to protect the ownership documents of his 'home' and his Vault with everything inside until his husband would be back from his travel to the past, meaning, his time. It was permitted that others would add to it which is what I meant with the other various belongings. According to the notes in the file we will have to hand everything over to a Harry James Slytherin nee Potter who can prove his identity with the help of the portrait of a James Balthazar Slytherin that is hanging in this office."

"It's him." James says, "I mean Harry is Harry James and so on."

The Goblin eyes the portrait skeptically until Dumbledore says, "And I can confirm that the name under his own Portrait is James Balthazar Slytherin, first Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Well," Rastnik says, "I guess that everything is yours then." The Goblin smiles towards Harry and the young man wonders what he wants to actually look friendly, or rather, try to look friendly and failing miserably. "In that case, I'm sure you're aware that most owners of relative wealth give us free rain over a part of their coins to invest it under certain conditions."

"Like what conditions?" Harry asks. "Like to return half of the winnings at a set time or all the money and half the winnings at a set time and then make a new contract."

"And don't forget to make sure that in case they lose money which can happen they have to repay it from Gringotts vault." Salazar points out clearly to the Goblins dislike.

"Yes," The goblin drawls "That is one of the possible details."

"Since you said reasonable wealth I assume it is quiet a lot of money after years of you guys increasing it?" Harry assumes.

"It always was an impressive wealth Harry my dear." Salazar points out. "I own a castle, or owned since it's yours now."

"Wait." Harry replies shocked, "You mean that home he mentioned was the castle? This castle?"

"Of course Harry dear." Salazar replies. "This is my home and I'm the one that inherited it so it's mine or was since now it's yours. Of course I made sure to order the Goblins that the castle was to be used as a school and that they had no right to interfere and a board of governors made up from parents should act as owner until you are back."

"So Lucius has no more say in anything?" Harry asks looking at Dumbledore.

"No he does not." Dumbledore says cheerfully "But I was already allowed back anyway. I fear that Lucius will be here about that shortly."

"I fear I gave him a bit of a distraction and doubt he'll be here any time soon." Harry says before looking towards the Goblin. "So how much is it?"

The Goblin takes out a file and moves pages around magically. It takes rather long and Harry wonders how that many papers he fit into that one little folder until the Goblin finally replies. "Would you like the exact amount of each coin type or rather a total of their value?"

"Value please." Harry replies.

"Then it's 54. 654. 953. 364 Galleons, 7 Sickle and 23 Knuts" The Goblin replies. About a quarter of the Galleons is in Sickles however and another smaller portion in Knuts. You also have valuables in the Vault that are estimated to have a combined value of 64.687.953 Gallons On top of that you own 24 items that seem to be invaluable and couldn't be estimated reasonably at least not with a number that would be affordable to even the richest of wizards. Most of those have been added over the years by relatives of yours that still knew about your situation like your father-in-law."

Harry stares at the Goblin for a moment before he says, "That's a lot of gold." He takes a deep breath and then asks, "What about the vault I had before, the one from my parent?"

"I assume you mean the one you entered still being Harry James Potter the last time in company of Miss Weasley during the last summer?" Rastnik asks. "That would be your own one created by your parents in case something happens. Their will wasn't to be read until you're of age."

"I'm 22 due to a sort of accidental time travel as you probably know. I'm married. I think that should qualify wouldn't you agree?" Harry questions.

"Yes mister Slytherin it would." The Goblin grumbles seemingly unhappy about it.

"Well, can you get the will or do we need to make an appointment?" Harry asks the seemingly reluctant Goblin.

"I think an appointment would be more appropriate." Rastnik replies with a little smile. "Would the end of December suit you?"

"How dare you try to drag it out." Minerva says.

"Oh don't worry Professor." Harry says charmingly and smiles just as charmingly towards Rastnik. "That way I have plenty of time to think about what I'll do with all that gold. I need to decide if I'll invest it myself to get the whole winnings myself or if I entrust it to the Goblins and to think up more way's to make sure that I get as much out of this as possible."

Rastnik looks at the smiling wizard and then adds, "I just remembered that I had a cancellation later today."

"Then I'll be by this evening around 8 I'm sure you'll be able to accommodate me on that time. If not we can always wait until December." Harry says, "By the way, do I need a key for my knew vault?"

"You won't need a key." Rastnik grumbles, "It's a high security vault that can only be opened by a Goblin. And I will be ready for you tonight at eight sir."

"That is good to hear." Harry replies and "I assume you can have a list of all the items in my vault as well as everything I'll inherit from my Parents send my way at least an hour or two before that? After all, I need it to decide how much Gold I even could spare to invest or let someone invest. I do hope that I can get around to talk to Mister Malfoy I'm sure he can assist me with advice as well. I think I'll need at least three hours with that list and it wouldn't be fair to expect you to have it done by five this evening. Maybe we should move the meeting to December."

"I will make sure to have it ready and send your way by five." Rastnik replies grudgingly.

"I hope so." Harry says with a smile while Rastnik leaves as fast as he can without seeming too impolite.

"You seem to know how to treat a Goblin." Minerva says surprised.

"I have read about them and heard Salazar whine about them every time he had to do business with them and his brothers advice for him as well." Harry stats. "But for now. Professor Dumbledore, I thought on the way here that I probably will have to let the Minister know about what is going on. I will need his help if I want to help Tom and Sirius."

"Sirius?" McGonagall asks, "As in Sirius Black?"

"Yes Sirius Black." Harry relies, "I found evidence that he isn't the one that helped Voldemort."

"I agree." Dumbledore sighs, "But maybe we should do things a little more slowly. I hate to know Sirius suffers for even a moment more if he doesn't have to but we need some proof for your words. Maybe we should start with finding the other founders portrait. I think you mentioned they exist and while you do that I'll inform the head of houses about the changes including your knew appearance and I'll inform the board of Governors too. That way you won't have to explain it over and over. After that I will have an announcement within the school for the students to make it easier for you to be here and then you deal with the Goblins tonight. Maybe your parents mentioned something about Sirius innocence in their will. If not we'll try to think of something tomorrow."

"You might have a point." Harry replies rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sure I am and this way you you might also be able to find a few hours of rest my boy." Dumbledore replies. "You look dead on your feet."

"I'll see if I can." Harry says, It's been a while since he had a restful night. "Maybe you can find a place for the portraits already and I'm sure Sal would like it to be somewhere available for the kids rather then up here. Even though he can move anyway I'm sure he'd rather be in his own painting for the majority of the time and be around the students."

"Maybe the Great hall then?" Dumbledore suggests. "I thought about having them along the wall opposite of the head table and close to their respective houses."

"I think that might be for the best." Harry says and stands. "I'll go and find the others."

The last thing Harry hears before leaving the room is his former head of house asking about classes that day with all the discussions and Dumbledore's reply that a day off after the excitement might be best anyway. Harry is walking towards the kitchens to retrieve Rowena next when he walks into Snape. "Who are you and what do you want here."

"My name is Harry Slytherin and Professor Dumbledore will explain the rest." Harry replies, "Excuse me please, I have something to do for the Headmaster."

Snape watches after the young man and then moves quickly towards the Headmasters office while Harry tickles a pear a moment later. He walks into the kitchen and sees the elves wearing nothing but table cloth wrapped around themselves or other things to replace any proper clothing. "Listen up everyone." Harry says loudly. "I just inherited the castle. I intend to let the school continue as usual but there will be one major change for all of you. While I do need and appreciate your help greatly, I find the state of your appearance beneath the quality of your work. I wish for you to make some proper clothing fitting to your own size, pants, shirts dresses whatever you like from what ever old cloth you find appropriate. I want the Hogwarts crest on every item to show that they still belong to me. Once you are done with that you may borrow them as needed and use them at your leisure but do not forget that everything with the Hogwarts cress belongs to me and is only a loan."

The elves stare at him for a moment and then cheer clearly still knowing about the possibility and feeling honored. Harry hardly manages to make himself heard over the thanks he receives. "I need a tiny bit of pudding please. A teaspoon full is enough really."

The house elves nearly stumble over each other, in their hurry to get him pudding and in the end he has way more then he needs but still only thanks them and takes a tiny pit to smear it on an eagle scratched into a small stone in the kitchen wall and says, "Pudding for you Rowena."

A section of the wall moves and blends into the one on the side to reveal a little hole in the wall in which a portrait is floating in the air. "Finally," Says the blond woman in the painting that is sitting with a book in her hand under a tree by the lake with a picnic around her that he knows includes her favorite desert. "I've feared you forgot about me my dear. And it did get increasingly tedious to only have this one book to keep me amused. I really should have had myself painted in the library as I first wanted to but no I had to let Gody talk me out of it. I guess I had too many nargles around me to listen to him."

"I told you Rowena but you insisted to have pudding close by instead." Harry reminds her. "And Godric only insisted that you should not have that in the library seeing that you're a roll-model for the children."

"I didn't know I wouldn't be able to taste it though." Rowena sighs, "Either way, do you think there are any portraits around that have books in them? I would love to visit those once I'm properly on the wall."

"I'm sure you'll find someone my dear." Harry says. "How did you do after I left?"

"Fine." Rowena sighs, "I married a muggle I met later. He was a backer and made me delicious cake with pudding in it."

"I'm sad I never had the chance to meet him. I'm sure he was a very good man." Harry says. "I'll send you up to Professor Dumbledore. He's the current headmaster of Hogwarts and will find a good place to hang you after introducing you to the teachers and students my dear."

"Thank you Harry my dear." She says dreamily.

"Oh and by the way." Harry says grinning "If Sal is still with him, point out the bird in the headmasters office to him. After all, it's a real Phoenix."

She actually looks up at him and says, "I always knew they exist."

"I always did as well." Harry replies, "But I didn't feel like getting into an argument with them and feared what they'd do to my wand after hearing that it has a Phoenix feather as a core."

"How very interesting." Rowena marvels. "I never knew it could be used as such."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be delighted to let you know more details." Harry says and looks towards an elf, "Would you please bring her Portrait to the headmaster and introduce her as Rowena Ravenclaw to him."

"Of course master I'll be delighted to." The elf says.

"It's Rowena Lovegood nee Ravenclaw now." The woman in the portrait explains and Harry smiles and orders the elf to introduce her with the correct name. The elf agrees and takes the portrait before he leaves.

"What is your name?" Harry asks another afterwards.

"I'm Minzy master." The elf says. "Why does master ask? If Master wishes me to have another he may change it."

"Oh no Minzy your name is a fine one." He replies smiling, "I'll just might need your assistance soon and wanted to know how to call you."

"Master can just call elf and one of us will appear." She explains.

"I'm aware and will use it in an emergency." Harry states, "But I find it impolite to just call you by your race and not your name."

"What is Masters name?" Minzy asks, "Minzy wishes to not be impolite by just saying Master."

"My name is Harry and I'm glad to meet you all. And Minzy, if you're ever too busy to answer my call personally feel free to send another one." He says, "Now please excuse me I have another errant to run."

"Of course Master Harry Sir." She squeaks. "Master Harry Sir just call Minzy when Master be in need of Minzy."

"Thank you." Harry replies and leaves this time to walk towards the defense class room which used to be the muggle defense training room. He walks into it seeing no children around and goes to the back of the class and looks for a little badger scratched into a stone there. He draws his sword and touches it with the tip of his sword. "I know no fear."

Again part of the wall disappears to leave a niche with another floating painting. "Hello Helga." Harry greats, pulling it out, "I'm glad to see you."

"So am I Harry my dear." Helga says standing outside by the lake as well but in her training robe with her sword with her and a wooden opponent, "Have you seen Jamie's Portrait?"

"I have." Harry replies, "He looked well and seems to have had a happy live. It does feel strange though. It's just a little while ago that I had him in my arms."

"I know Harry." She says, "But he really was a joy. Godric and I never had a child of our own and found out shortly after you left that I could not give him any. He refused to find a wife that could and rather had James as his Heir instead, especially since we had promises Salazar to at least leave him with enough money to cope since he wanted to pass everything to you. We obviously would have made sure that he would have more then that though even if we had other children. And he really was a lovely child. I couldn't have loved my own child any more then I did him."

"I know Helga." Harry says fighting tears. "I'm glad he found a good home with you two."

"I wish you had it too." She sighs.

"I did." Harry says, "Once I traveled back in time and was with you I had the best childhood possible."

"By then most was past." She insists still saddened.

"I know Helga." He says, "But I'm fine and happy and managed to help Tom at least with the insanity. I don't know if people will forgive him for what he's done during that time though."

"I hope you can help with that Harry." She says, "I rather not see someone punished for a deed he never meant to do and had little to no control over. But let's not worry to much now. Have you found my dear husband? I would like to talk to him again very much."

"I'll go there now and send you to the Headmasters office where I'll send him next." Harry says and calls for Minzy to have her introduce Helga Gryffindor nee Hufflepuff next.

After that he walks up to the Gryffindor tower and once he walks into it he hears Ron, "Harry." He cheers, "There you are where have you been all night?"

"I had to explain some things to Dumbledore." Harry says.

"You look dead on your feet mate you should sleep." Ron insists.

"You're probably right but I need to do something else first." After that Harry turns to a painting of a lion in the room and grins. All the others have used something more discrete but not Godric. He used a huge painting saying that he'd never be able to find it himself again otherwise and they all wanted to be able to find it in case they had a new portrait made and that one placed in their secret hiding place later. Now Harry uses a sticking spell to stick an asphodel to the frame before saying, "An Asphodel belongs to the family of Lillies. It grows best in well-drained soil with abundant natural light. It's powdered root can be used in many potions such as the Draught of living death or a Wiggenweld Potion."

Once he had recited enough about a potion ingredient the portrait flips forward and behind it is enough space for yet another floating portrait. "It's good to see you Harry." Godric says, "I'm glad to finally see you again. Have you already found the others?"

"Yes Godric." Harry replies. "You're the last one I had to find and your wife is missing you."

"Good, then I'll take it that I'll see them soon, and that you'll have some rest. You look like you really need it Harry."

"I'm fine." Harry sighs, "No need to worry."

"You're my brother-in-law Harry." Godric says, "I have every right to worry when you look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's not that bad." Harry says. "I'm really fine."

"When have you last slept?" Godric asks.

"I think I slept an hour or two the night before the funeral." Harry says with a sigh.

"And when did you reappear in your time?" Godric questions.

"I'm not sure." He looks towards Ron, "How long have I taken to find Tom?"

"Only one night and now it's about noon." Ron says. "It wasn't yet midnight when I saw you again after you got back."

"See Godric." Harry says, "Since I left in the evening as well I only was up for a little more then a day."

"With maybe an hour or two rest before." Godric sighs. "When's the last night you slept through?"

"Before you came back with Sal's..." Harry says and feels the tears burn in his eyes. "I don't wish to talk about this. I'll rest in a moment. I just had to find you all."

"Then rest and once you're well rested I might give you the hint my father gave me for his portrait to be found." Godric replies.

"Merlin had one made too?" Harry asks and all the students in the room gasp.

"Yes he did." Godric replies, "Said he wanted to see you again as well and that he missed his youngest son too and no one could get down to him."

Harry sighs sadly and then nods, "I guess he only gave a hint to which room it is?"

"I fear he did no more then that." Godric confirms. "I fear none of us found the place and guess a map to the castle won't go amiss if you manage to find one."

"I'll see if I can get my hands on one." Harry sighs.

"But after getting some sleep." Godric insists.

"Fine." Harry says and looks towards Ron and Hermione smiling towards the girl, and glad to see her out of the infirmary. "Could you guys make sure that Godric Gryffindor's portrait will be brought to the Headmaster?"

"Of course Harry." Hermione says.

"Just go to bed Harry." Ron says and Harry does as ordered even though he's sure he won't be able to sleep.

Harry is hardly in bed when Fred and Gorge sneak in to the dorm room and say, "Hey sorry to bother you mate."

"But we heard what you guys said about a map."

"And since we have one."

"We decided to borrow it to you."

"But we'd like to have it back."

"It's really important to us."

They pass a piece of parchment to him and touch it with their wands saying together, "We solemnly swear we're up to no good."

Harry watches the castle appear on it, "But once you're done,"

"Don't forget to touch it with your wand again and say."

"Mischief managed."

"Or anyone could read it."

"But wait with your search."

"You really do look like you could use a rest."

"Thanks guys." Harry says, "I really appreciate it and promise to get it back to you as soon as I can."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry be up in time for his meeting with the Goblin and how will it go? Will he be able to help Sirius and Tom? Will he get over his loss? Will he and Ron and Hermione stay as close as they used to be or will he find new friends? How will the portrait of Salazar Slytherin influence the Slytherin house if at all? Will Harry start to work at the castle again or move away?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thanks or the support.

* * *

 **Lost is time**

 **Chapter 6**

After a rather restless rest Harry asks Minzy for some food and asks her for the name of one or two other elves so he can start learning all their names. He has slept a little that afternoon but only one hour or two with interruptions due to a nightmare of Salazar's death.

Once he has eaten a tiny bit, he doesn't really feel like eating, he reads over the list he got from Gringotts with the items he inherited from Sal and his parents. Once he had a slight look over them, and got over the shock about now owning Excalibur, he travels to Gringotts and tells the first Goblin he sees that he has an appointment with Rastnik and asks where he can find him. He is lead into a room with three Goblins one of them dressed much better then the rest. "Mister Slytherin, My name is Haurein, this is Battlestar and I think you already meet Rastnik."

"I have." Harry replies. "Now if we please could get on with this."

Harry listens to the Goblin that was introduced as Battlestar who is reading from the will. It does include that all of James friends inherit something while Harry get's most but unfortunately there is nothing to prove that Sirius is innocent. He is surprised to hear that Dudley is supposed to get some money as well as a book called memories. The Goblin explains at that point that since Dudley is a muggle they can not contact him and it is left to the main heir to try and get it to him and if not it wouldn't matter. Harry decides to get it to him however thinking that it was his mothers last wish so he should do it. He also remembers that, once when he told his friends about Dudley and his eating habits after already having told them how he treated Harry and how his parents have reacted about that, Rowena had said that it wasn't right that someone who clearly liked pudding was raised to become a criminal. Harry was shocked at first that she pitied Dudley, but after thinking it through he had agreed with her.

Once that is done Haurein says, "I have some papers here with the usual stuff to have us increase your wealth we have of course included that you have a right for reimbursement if we lose you any amount of money."

Harry takes the paper and reads through it three times before doing a spell to show any hidden messages and enlarge particularly small words he found with it before reading it again. After that he says, "I don't like the part that I have the right to reimbursement but you don't have to point out any money lost and neither do I like the fact that there is no mentioning of when the money you may use has to be returned this way you could keep it indefinite and I'm not willing to let that happen. I want to add that you have to return the whole amount after one year and three quarters of the winning will go to me and only one quarter to Gringotts. Also if there is a loss instead I wish it to be notified and reimbursed right away without me having to ask for it. Since you clearly tried to trick me right now that will also only be for this one year so I have time to find something else to do with my money myself. Unless of course you manage to redeem yourself during this year."

"Mister Slytherin that was by no mean an attempt to trick you." Haurein says, "We simply gave you the average contract we always use, a Goblin would never steal."

"I might reconsider after this first year if you prove yourself to act only in my best interest from now on." Harry replies. "You may write a new contract and send it to me at your earliest convenience and I will read it over and either sign it or send it back with notes for changes I wish to be done to it. For now I would like to know if it is already too late for me to go down and see my vault or if I can go and take some of my coins already."

"Normally we wouldn't since we usually close regular business at eight but for you Mister Slytherin we make an exception." Haurein says trying to sound pleasant.

"You have my thanks for that." Harry says and goes down to take some of his money before he leaves again, already with a new contract since they had that done while he was down but Harry insists to have a proper look through it in the morning and that he'd send it back some time that week. Much to the Goblin's displeasure. It is nearly ten by the time he returns to Professor Dumbledore.

"How was your trip to Gringotts?" The older man questions.

"They tried to trick me." Harry says, "Sal once mentioned that they tried the same thing with him back then. Seems like they still do that. How did your day go and are the portraits hanging in the great hall already?"

"Oh yes they are and I fear some students were rather surprised by them." Dumbledore says with a chuckle and sparkling eyes. "Especially Helga and her worrier behavior. But they all seemed to believe now that they are the real founders. Especially since James confirmed Salazar's Identity. It was known to some that the first headmaster of this school was a child of one of the founders but only few knew the name since the plague is under his painting and that is so far up that it gets hard to read. However, they are confirmed now and will hang there."

"Good." Harry sighs and then says, "I'll go down then. I need to ask Godric what hint his father gave him for me to find that damn portrait."

"His father left one?" Dumbledore asks, "But didn't you say it was Merlin?"

"It is." Harry says, "Or was. And yeah it seems there is a hidden portrait of Merlin somewhere in this school but so far I have no idea where. Godric has a hint for me though."

"You should rest Harry." Dumbledore says, "You look like you hadn't had any sleep today."

"I had a little." Harry says, "But couldn't really sleep well. I'll get some ingredients tomorrow to make some dreamless sleep so I have one good nights rest tomorrow night but for now I probably couldn't sleep peacefully if I tried."

"I'm sure Severus has some." Dumbledore suggests.

"I guess." Harry says, "But I'd rather not ask him. Now excuse me please."

Harry walks down to the portraits and talks to them for some time even after getting the hint from Godric until the man says "You should sleep. I know it's still hard for you but at least lay down for a few hours."

Harry agrees and walks up to his dorm room and wonders if he should even stay in here considering that he is a Slytherin now and that he's 10 years older and has worked as a teacher for the last few years. He tries to sleep for about an hour before he gives up and takes out the map. The tip had been "Don't forget that balance is the key to everything. Once you find your center you are sure to win." He had to find some center but the center of what? The grounds, the castle, or something else entirely? Harry looks at every room on the map and wonders what center could be meant as well as if there is something hidden like the eagle in the kitchen or some other sign to find where to say something or touch with something or if it is at least a little more simple.

While watching the map Harry suddenly freezes and looks over to Ron's bed only to confirm that the still 13 year old boy is still alone in his bed, as he's supposed to. He looks back to the map and sees two names in that bed. Ronald Weasley and Peter Pettigrew. Why on earth is that name there? And why doesn't Harry see anyone else then Ron there. He starts to inspect the parchment more thoroughly and find out how it works and what spells might have been used. It's nearly sunrise when he hears something. A scratching or rather scurrying around the room from a rodent and Harry sees the name move on the map. That's when it clicks. Voldemort and Lucius had told him what little they knew to be fact including how Sirius had killed Peter and that only a finger was found. They had assumed that Sirius had done it out of revenge, knowing that it was Peter that had betrayed the Potters.

But what if he hadn't? Harry remembers what Ron had said the day they had meet. The rat is missing a claw. Harry looks around were according to the map Peter should be, only to find Ron's rat. Harry quickly stuns it silently before the animagus can figure out what is going on and then takes the Rat to the headmasters office without waking anyone in the room. He asks a portrait in the room to get the headmaster as soon as possible and a little later Dumbledore stands there still dressed in his nightgown and Harry explains that the rat is Peter and that he is absolutely certain of that fact. He doesn't mention the map the twins had for their sake but that he has prove. Dumbledore turns the man back into a human and then calls the Aurors.

A few hours later Harry is telling Fudge as well as some Aurors and other Ministry officials and some reporters the whole story leaving out where the dark Lord is currently hiding but that he is indeed back and out to destroy some dark artifacts he made while being crazy. After that Harry personally joins the Minister to free his Godfather and then has to retell the whole story to him and Remus Lupin another friend of his fathers that came to Hogwarts when Harry found Peter there. Hagrid also is freed from Azkaben since he never opened the chamber of Secrets. After all he couldn't have done it not being a Parselmouth and the fact that Harry can show them how to get in is prove enough for them, non actually want to go where the Basilisk is still living and rather hope that Harry can keep it under control so no one has to fight that monster. And Harry is having another talk with Ron and Hermione. After all Harry had to explain to Ron why his rat is gone and promises to buy him an owl since he cost him the rat. Not that Ron seemed to mind that much after finding out what the Rat really was or rather who. He is disgusted since he always slept with that thing in his bed.

Once that is all done the day is nearly over again and Harry yawns more often then not. "I assume you didn't find the time to buy the needed ingredients?" Dumbledore asks at the end of a rather long day that was mostly spend with Sirius and Remus and later with Ron and Hermione.

"No professor but I'm sure I'll be fine for one more night." Harry replies.

Dumbledore looks towards the portrait of Harry's son James and asks, "Would you be so kind to seek out Severus and ask him to bring me a vial of dreamless sleep?" After that Dumbledore looks towards Harry and adds, "You might be hesitant to ask him, but I'm not."

While Harry is still trying to tell Dumbledore that he really doesn't need to bother Snape, said potions master is sitting in his private room and looking into the flames of his fireplace. He had talked to Salazar Slytherin for a moment and even managed to do so alone during the last night after curfew. He hadn't slept since. He just couldn't believe what he had learned during that talk. And it isn't just the fact that Godric is the potions master of the founders and Salazar preferred to work with creatures or transfiguration. No what really shocked his mind is the reaction he got after asking Salazar why he had married that spoiled brat. Severus had never been that happy that a portrait can't harm anyone. All the founders had gotten very angry and even Rowena and stopped to read and complained.

They told him about their first day with Harry. How the boy had wondered what the boggart might turn into and mentioned Fluffy, an Agrumantula, a murderer that killed his parents and is just constantly trying to kill him and is absolutely bonkers, a dragon that apparently had bitten Harry's friend once and a huge Basilisk that had been from his time. And all that had come from that tiny little runt of a boy with too baggy clothing. And like that wasn't enough the boy had seemed unfazed and even said for anything something why he doubted his boggart to turn into whatever he had just mentioned and then the boggart had turned into a very hateful man that called him names and threatened to whip the boy with his belt. the man had told him what a waste he was and that he wished him dead. Best having died as a baby to never have burdened him.

All of them agreed that they'd never forget how calm that boy had faced that and reacted like it is the most normal thing in the world and how he had just shrugged it of afterwards and explained that the man was his uncle and that he really is kind of scared of getting whipped again for accidental magic.

Godric also mentioned that while teaching Harry healing magic he healed the boy of multiple badly healed brakes. Most of them never having been seen any medical attention magical or otherwise. The boy had been malnourished during childhood and according to Salazar he still has marks on his back from said whippings. Marks that will never leave him. And still the boy had been the most grateful child any of them had ever seen.

According to Godric Harry had never asked for anything and Salazar had pointed out that he only once mentioned a wish to him and that was just something to remind him of his friends from his time and that it was said in passing. Not as a request to receive anything. He always behaved like he didn't expect to get anything. On top of that he always reacted instantly when someone needed help without wasting a thought of what it might cost him. He told Snape how Harry had gone back to his time and left his son how he seemed to fight his own tears and just accepted his duty never even complaining about the fact that he was thrown through time twice. Having to give up everything just to help his descendant that had gone insane and not once did he complain. He just took what was thrown at him and dealt with it.

Severus just sighs when he now hears that Dumbledore want's some dreamless sleep and takes one of his last two vials deciding to take the other himself when he returns. The thoughts about Harry just won't let him rest. He's still pondering them when he walks through the dark hallways towards the headmaster and is deeply in thought when entering it. So deeply that it actually takes a moment until he notices that he's not the only one with the headmaster. "Professor. The potion you requested." He says handing it over to Dumbledore only to watch the man hold it out to a glaring Harry Potter. Or rather, Harry Slytherin.

Harry sighs and takes it and holds it out to Severus saying, "I'm sorry for the bother. Dumbledore insists that I need this potion but I'm fine for tonight and can make myself one tomorrow so you don't have to give up one from your stock."

Severus looks at the young man sitting in the brightly lit room. He looks like a moving shadow. The rings under his eye have rings and it even seems like those have rings too. His eyes have none of the happy or mischievous shine they used to have. They look dead and hopeless. It also seems that he lost wight in the two days he's back. Severus takes out another potion and holds it out to him and says, "You're right you need this one too and since according to Godric you learned at least a little about healing as well as potions you should know. I doubt you'd let anyone leave your presence without taking both if you saw them looking the way you do."

Harry sighs, takes the potion the professor holds out and looks at it closely before opening it to smell it too and then sighs again saying, "If you insists. How much do I owe you?" After that he places one of the vials in a pocket and takes out a little bag with his coins.

"You are currently living at Hogwarts and I'm the potions master at residence." Severus says watching the young man, "That means I'm supposed to provide you with potions and Dumbledore will pay for needed ingredients with school founds."

"If you insist." Harry says, "But if you believe me up for the task I could help you brew new ones for free to thank you for the bother."

"It was no bother but you may help when you feel more rested." Severus says, "And have the time. From what Dumbledore told us you have more then enough on your plate at the moment."

"Thank you." Harry just says again and already takes the nutrient potion Severus handed to him. "If you excuse me, I'll do as you both insist and rest."

"Of course my boy." Dumbledore says. "But before you go, are you still comfortable with the boys? I could provide you with a set of rooms for yourself."

"Oh please don't worry about me." Harry says, "I admit it's a little strange sleeping in the dorms again but I'll deal so there is no reason to bother sir."

"There is." Severus grumbles. "This castle is yours, so just take whatever bloody rooms you like."

"I'm fine and I'm sure the rooms might be needed otherwise." Harry insists.

"There actually are a few free guest rooms in the dungeon close to Professor Snape. I'm sure he can show you the way and the elves will be glad to help freshen it up a bit for you." Dumbledore points out.

"I'll think about it tomorrow but for now I have a sleeping potion so it shouldn't matter where I sleep." Harry says, "Especially since the nutrient potion was layered with a calming drought that will react with the dreamless sleep and probably insure that I sleep for at least 12 hours. Good night!"

Severus is surprised that the man noticed but glad that he took it anyway. After what the Founders have told him he started to consider that Harry is not the man he thought the boy to be and now having seen the way he offered money for a potion they were hard pressed to talk him into taking has only confirm it all for him. "Are you finally seeing the real Harry?" Dumbledore asks after watching the potions master look after the depressed young man.

"I fear Salazar and his, friends, have managed to open my eyes to it." Severus replies with a sigh. "He'll need more than that the way he looks and if half of what the founders said is true he'll need a lot more then anyone might be able to provide."

"I fear you're right but we can only do that much unless he asks for help." Dumbledore says with a sigh. "He won't even let me know where Tom is hiding and can only presume that it's with Lucius Malfoy since he used the mans help to bring Voldemort back to life so he could heal him. I could help Tom instead of Harry helping him but he insists to find a way to prove the mans innocence and give him his old live back and see Slughorn punished, rather then let me hire the man under a false name and give him a fresh start."

"Slughorn? Why him?" Severus questions.

"Because the insanity was caused by an improperly brewed potion made by Slughorn and tested by Tom." Dumbledore starts to explain, "It seems he used students on occasion to test his potions."

"He always did as far as I know." Severus replies. "He paid me too a few times. But I never had any, lasting, damage done by them."

"You should let Harry know about that." Dumbledore says, "It might help when he tries to help Tom stay out of Azkaban."

"I will." Severus says, "But not today. I think I'll take the last of my dreamless sleep myself and rest too. I'll need to leave for a little while tomorrow to buy some new ingredients."

"Of course." Dumbledore replies.

The next day Harry is feeling a little better after finally having gotten some good rest and even eats with a little more vigor before he looks through the map to find a 'center'.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry find the portrait? Will Severus help him adapt to being back in his time? Will they actually be able to be friends or is there a possibility for more? Will Harry find a way to help Dudley from turning into a criminal thanks to his parents? What kind of book is Dudley inheriting? And we still don't know anything about that sword Harry got from Merlin that was supposed to be so special!And what about Lucius? Will he just accept the change that Tom is nice now and wants to HELP muggles just like Salazar did? He did try to open the chamber! How will Draco react? How will Ron and Hermione go one in school without their best friend with them? What will Harry do for a living or will he just stay in the school he owns and watch over the kids and live from his inheritance? Will Sirius and Remus be around to help him or does Sirius need help himself to cope after so many years in Azkaban?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 7**

It's around lunch that Harry notices that the center of all the hiding places of the portraits is actually in the great hall and just happens to be along the wall right behind Dumbledore, at the center of the head table. Harry goes down right away to have a closer look around there just to see if it could be there and simply ignores the whispers from the students that are currently eating as well as some of the staff members. "What are you doing Potter?" Snape snaps after awhile, the curiosity getting the better of him but unwilling to show it.

"The name's Slytherin." Harry mumbles, "And I'm looking for some hint to find something. This is a possible place for it but I'm far from being certain."

"I take it you mean the portrait?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes." Harry says cheerfully. "I think I found something." All the staff members are standing up and crowding the wall where Harry stands. "But I don't get why he would use an eagle?" Harry keeps looking around and then has an idea and points his wand towards his throat and says, "Sonorus." After that he looks towards the students. "I need all of your help. Somewhere along the walls must be a small lion scratched into the stone. Along another wall is a badger and along the last one a snake the eagle is here behind the head table so please search the other walls so I can find a portrait of Merlin himself."

At first most Students just look like they don't care but the second Harry mentions that it's about a Portrait of Merlin, every student is running towards the wall and soon after he hears "A Lion, I found the lion." Harry just grins when he sees a Slytherin shout it from their side of the room."

"I found the snake!" Lee shouts over to Harry from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"The badger looks nice." A blond first year Ravenclaw girl says with a dreamy look on her face and Harry grins certain that she must be related to Rowena somehow because she looks a lot like her. The color of the eyes is different and the facial features are a different too and she's not holding a book but the hair is the same and that dreamy look is identical too.

"Great." Harry's voice booms over the room and he thinks for a moment, there are a few options for this part too but the most likely to Harry is that a member of each house has to admit a fault in it. But a student or a teacher? He decides to try with the head of houses first since they are supposed to set a good example.

Harry quickly turns to Fillius and says "When I signal you you say," And then he whispers something into his ear only to see him frown. "Trust me." Harry says "I knew Merlin this is what he'd have said and the most likely thing he would have us do to find his portrait." Next Harry walks to every head of house and he whispers something after giving them the same instructions and then is saying the same thing to them he had said to Fillius after he get's a similar frown. Severus' glare is by far the worse. After that Harry walks to Dumbledore and also gives him something to say at his signal but this time Harry earns himself an approving smile. After that he sends the head of house to their respective animals.

Once they are at the proper position around the Hall he points towards Fillius who says using a sonorous. "Knowledge without ambition is as useful as a lost book."

Next Harry points towards Severus who's also using the sonorous on himself before saying with a grumble, "Ambition without courage is like a bird that wants to see the world, but doesn't dare to fly."

Next is Professor McGonagall who's voice is heard over all the other sound in the hall thanks to the sonorous, "Courage without loyalty will leave you to fight alone against the wold."

The one who's amplified voice is heard next is Pomona, "Loyalty without Knowledge is like a Lion with neither teeth nor claws."

The last one to speak is the Headmaster who doesn't need to touch anything and says, "Only united will we stand strong"

A loud rumble is heard and part of the wall behind the headmaster disappears and leaves a portrait floating in the hidden space behind it. Merlin smiles down at Harry and says, "I always knew you'd find my portrait. Because you always understood that no matter how good a quality is, it will never prevail on it's own."

"I know Merlin." Harry says, "I take it, it didn't matter what they said exactly as long as they all admitted to need one of the others?"

"Each one another so everyone is needed." Merlin says, "If one house would have been admired more and one left out it wouldn't have worked and someone else had to say that only all four houses together can prevail."

"I assumed as much." Harry says with a sigh, "You always said that it didn't matter what quality you had as long as you had something you could do because there were always others that could support you. But more importantly, when did you finally grew a beard?"

Merlin chuckles and then says, "That is actually my grandsons fault. He is just as big of a prankster as my youngest son was and took over where Sal left. He gave me something that made my hair grow to this length and no matter how often I cut it, it always grew right out again. I tried to talk him into an antidote but he never gave it to me."

Harry laughs a little but also looks a little sad and Severus watches him closely. "I'm glad he had something to laugh and that you were around for him."

"Of course I was." Merlin says, "He was a very happy child, a little spoiled at times but loved from everyone around him. Harry, you don't need to worry about him. And you know that Salazar would have wanted you happy right?"

"I know." Harry says, "Thank's Merlin."

"Will you ever call me father?" Merlin questions, "After all I am your father-in-law."

Most people in the hall gasped since that little bit of information hadn't hit the Hogwarts rumor mill yet. "You know me, I might need forever to get used to it."

"I'm still glad to call you my family." The older man says smiling. But you need to eat more my son. You lost wight."

"I couldn't agree more. How about you join us at the head table for what is left of lunch Harry my boy. I wanted to ask you something anyway." Dumbledore says, "And Severus wants to go to diagon ally to buy potions ingredients as far as I remember you wanted to do the same so maybe you can go together."

"I doubt Professor Snape would appreciate it." Harry replies and sits down at the head table at a place Professor Dumbledore gestured towards that was kept free right to his left side. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if you are willing to teach Magical Defense again. Maybe a renaming of the position that was the Defense against the Dark arts class might be good anyway to end the talk about a curse on the position. I'm sure I could give you a little crash course about the more modern magic that you might not be aware of and there are enough books around that I'm sure you'll be ready for the task for the next school year."

"I guess I could give it a try." Harry says, "I have nothing better to do for now anyway."

"I'm very happy you agreed Harry." Dumbledore cheers, "Now what about a new set of rooms. You will of course have Lockhart's office if the classroom is okay for you that is. If you need something else just let me know."

"I think it will do." Harry says.

"Have you thought about a set of private rooms that you would like to have?" Dumbledore questions.

"Anything available will do." Harry replies and Severus who is hearing everything only wonders how he could ever have thought this man spoiled. He clearly had never looked beneath the visual resemblance with James that the man still has. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing considering that the man wasn't that bad on the eyes. Not as charming or lovely as Lily but not bad.

"Then I will give you the ones next to Severus' private quarters." Dumbledore says grinning. "Oh and Severus knows more about Slughorn's experiments so you should try and go to diagon ally with him and use that time to discus things with him."

"I really rather not bother him." Harry sighs, "Why don't you just tell me what he already told you?"

"Because he's a meddling old coot." Severus grumbles towards Harry. Severus is sitting next to Fillius who is right next to Harry and is thus still in hearing range. "Just agree to whatever he says and give up you can't reason with him anymore then with a spoiled child."

"I think I like my position already even though I can't move around since I'm not hanging on the castle walls. I do hope that will be changed soon though." Merlin says from behind them.

"I'm sure you and Professor Dumbledore will get along splendidly." Harry grumbles towards the portrait before he turns to Professor Snape to ask "When do you plan to go Professor?"

"Right after lunch since I have no classes this afternoon." Severus replies.

"Okay." Harry says "I'll go ingredients shopping with you. I assume you know which supplier is best anyway and I can buy books for my self afterwards."

"What kind of books are you interested in?" Severus questions wondering if Harry still has some interest in potions since Godric mentioned that Harry seemed to have enjoyed it under his tutelage in the past. Or if he will solemnly focus on defense now.

"Mostly defense to be prepared for the coming year but I also want to learn more modern healing and potions theories and the new potions that have been created of course."

"I could advise you on some potions books too." Severus drawls trying to sound disinterested "I wanted to check out some new books anyway to see if they are good enough to use in class."

"I would greatly appreciate that Professor Snape." Harry says pleasantly. "If you do that, would you mind greatly to also advice me on good Defense books? Since you wanted that position first I assume you are well able to help me in that area as well as at least the potions side of healing magic. Only if that isn't too much of a burden of course. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything just because Professor Dumbledore asked you to let me accompany you."

"Of course." Severus replies. "It wouldn't be a burden at all. According to Godric Gryffindor I might even enjoy discussing some potions theory with you and look forward to see if his trust in you isn't too great."

"I will endeavor not to disappoint either of you." Harry promises before he continues eating to be ready when the other Professor is ready too. Knowing that Merlin probably isn't the only one to drive him crazy should he not eat enough no matter how late his breakfast was.

An hour later Harry and Severus are at diagon and Harry strolls through the shop and looks around for a moment while Severus tells the clerk what he needs. After a moment Harry hears the clerk say, "By the way Professor, I got something really rare just this morning."

"What is it?" Severus drawls.

"Basilisk skin." The man says with a gleam in his eyes and takes it out. Harry walks closer and looks at it.

"How much?" Severus asks after inspecting it.

"Don't bother Professor Snape." Harry tells the other man. "This was shaded at least fifteen years ago I'm sure I can get you some fresher one together with some venom and if I remember correctly they loose their teeth too and regrow them every few years so I might be able to find some for you too."

"And how do you think you can get that?" The man asks upset.

"Don't worry." Harry tells him, "I might be willing to sell some below what it's usually worth if you give us both a fair price too. And I can get it because I have a Basilisk."

"Don't be ridiculous no one can have a Basilisk at home." The clerk says upset.

"He can." Severus replies, "He's a parselmouth and I've heard about his Basilisk so I'm going with him in this particular case but I'm sure to let Lucius Malfoy know about what you've got I'm sure he'll buy it."

Harry just grins towards the still skeptically looking man but once Severus is done and Harry tells him his order which s pretty big considering that he needs nearly everything again, he really does get a small discount. Harry pays and a little latter they enter the book shop. They look quietly through some books. Harry first in the defense section with Severus not to far away and actually pointing out some rather good books of which Harry buys an exemplar to have a closer look in them before they move on to the potions section and then to the healing. In both Severus suggests some books even though, he only knows about healing what little he needed to get his mastery. Harry buys enough to do Hermione more the proud and after seeing a Hogwarts a History in the shop he smiles remembering how he once upon a time said he'd burn every single exemplar when he get's back. Well, maybe he rather focus on just informing people about the flaws in the book and get a new one out.

After that Harry assumes they go back but Severus actually asks if they want to have a drink at the leaky cauldron before going back. Harry is surprised and goes with him assuming that Severus wants to go and not wanting to ruin the trip for the older man but Harry only drinks a butter bear. Severus starts a conversation about potions theory and some new potions as well as old ones and asks Harry about the one that healed the ones turned into stone since according to Madam Pomfrey it wasn't the one they had planed to use to safe them.

Harry does answer all his questions and asks some of his own and Severus quickly notices that Harry is really very knowledgeable on the subjects and he enjoys having someone talented to talk to and later start to talk about defense as well. Severus finds it rather amusing that back then they fought a boggart the way they would whatever thing it turns into. He is glad that Harry had read ahead on that topic and enjoys his time with Harry and also discuses the dark Lord briefly and what he plans to do with him now. Harry sighs and explains how he wants to help him since what happened wasn't really the mans fault.

After talking for a while Harry starts to look at the time and says, "I should go and brew some potions for myself so I don't have to bother you and I still have to find a way to help Tom."

"Don't worry about the potions." Severus replies, "It's not a bother as I explained, as the Potions Professor I'm supposed to take care of that. And anyway, I rather have you visit that Basilisk of yours for some fresher skin and a tooth and if possible a bit of venom too. And about Tom, I know that Slughorn didn't only test on him. Professor Slughorn did that every year. I know because I was one of his test subjects to."

"Do you know others that he tested on?" Harry asks, "And did any of them get hurt?"

"As far as I know there was never any lasting damage done." Severus replies.

"I don't care if it was lasting or not." Harry grumbles, "They, you back then included, were kids. They shouldn't be harmed no matter if permanent or not?" Harry frowns and then asks, "Was the testing official? I don't know how it is in this time but I'm sure there must be laws to regulate it, I can't see it permitted that kids are used as test subjects."

"There is no age restriction since some would have to be tested on children to see their reaction on it but minors have to have permission from parents." Severus replies, "Mine never signed anything though and didn't know about it. Also there should have been a medi witch on stand by which wasn't. I had to lie when I had to see one afterwards."

"Then it wasn't legal what he did." Harry replies. "I have to go ask Tom some things and see if I can find out who went to school with him and can confirm that Slughorn did the testings on him."

"You should take it easy for some time." Severus suggests. "You've been through a lot after getting back from the past. You need to think of yourself a little too and start you life again. Like finding friends in this time again. Ron and Hermione are a little young for you at the moment and you need people around you."

"I will." Harry promises, "Once I'm done helping Tom. You probably don't understand it, but I had to leave my son in the past when he was little more then a new born. I'll never hold him again, never see him grow up and while I'm glad to know that his life was good, it hurts. You have no idea how much it hurts to not only have lost my Husband but my child too and I need something to do and apart from that, Tom is my descendant. And to be that he has to be my son's descendant and that means he's all I have left of my son. I have to help him."

"I do understand." Severus replies remembering how Dumbledore had drawn him in to help protect Harry because he was all that was left of Lily. "I might not have a child, but I do understand. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Harry looks at him for a moment and then sighs, "Then worry if you can't help it. But it won't slow me down. I have to do this." Harry gets up and places some gold on the table to pay for both of their drinks, "I'll stop by your lab when I'm back to see if I can still help you a little as promised but I'll go help tom first."

Severus just nods and watches the man leave before he himself goes back to Hogwarts intend on being done with as many potions as possible before Harry is back to make sure that the man can rest after returning.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I guess it is rather obvious what Dumbledore is trying to achieve, but will he be able to do it? Will Harry and Severus get together? Will Harry be able to help Tom? When will he have time to see Dudley to give him his inheritance from Lily? How will the boy react? Will Slughorn get what he deserves? Or will he get away with having done those testings? And after so many years of testings, is Tom really the only one with long term damage done to him? Are there others that have suffered and are still suffering from some consequence and if yes, how will Harry find them and can he help them too?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** thanks again for all the support and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 8**

Once back at Malfoy manor, Harry asks if Tom is back and is glad to see that he is. "How are you?" Harry asks after seeing the somber look on his face.

"I don't know how to get to all the Horocruxes I made." Tom replies somberly. "Lucius is currently trying to get one of them that is in a Vault at Gringotts. The Vault belongs to Bellatrix and he's trying to get her to sign that he can get it out and then get it here so I can destroy it."

"Is that the only on you still need or how many more?" Harry questions.

"One more." He says "The last is in Hogwarts so maybe you can get it. It's hidden in a room that only appears when you need it."

"I know the one." Harry says, knowing it from his time in the past. "What is it so I can go and find it."

"It's Rowena's Tiara." Tom replies.

"I know what it looks like and will get that one." Harry replies, "I have another question though. Who went to school with you and does any of them know about Slughorn's testing tendencies?"

"Most of them died during the last war like Orion Black and his wife Walburga Black and The father of the Lestrange brothers and Avery but they don't know anything. Minerva went to school with me and Myrtle Warren obviously. But like Minerva she wasn't in Slytherin and wouldn't know anything."

"Would a Portrait count as widnes?" Harry questions after a moment of thought.

"Sadly not." The man replies.

"Even if it did. No one would speak up about it." Lucius drawls walking into the room with a cup in his Hand. "At least I assume you want to bust Slughorn?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry grumbles.

"As a matter of fact I do." Lucius replies, "I'm just not sure if it could work unless you join me on a little trip." He passes the cup from which Harry can feel the negative energy of the Horocrux. "Bellatrix paid Slughorn for tutoring by testing his potions and she is similarly crazy and it started slowly. I know from my wife that she noticed it first during Bellatrix's last year at Hogwarts. Everyone else noticed after what she did to the Longbottoms. Her husband tried to stop the torture but she was too far gone to let anyone stop her."

"Then there might be a second victim." Harry musses "I guess you want me to test her but not cure her yet?"

"Not until it was officially confirmed." Lucius agrees "But I might have to come back to you about that."

"What are we waiting for." Harry asks.

"For a ministry permission to go." Lucius replies "I called in a lot of favors to get the last one so fast. I fear it will be some time before we can go."

"No problem." Tom replies with a sigh. "I can wait and Harry needs to find a small object in a huge cluttered room for me so I'm sure he'll be busy until then."

"Don't worry," Harry promises "I'll have it found and destroyed in no time. Basily will help me with the later. But if I can't do anything else I should go and get on it before meeting Professor Snape as I promised."

After a quick good bye Harry apparates back to Hogwarts and goes straight to the Room of Requirements. He finds the Tiara easily being able to sense the Horocrux since he is one. Once he has it Harry goes down to Basily and talks with his Basilisk after she destroyed the Horocrux. He also uses that time to get more then enough potions ingredients from Basily for himself, Severus as well as plenty to sell to others.

Once he's done Harry goes to the potions lab and knocks. "Come in." Harry hears from inside and walks into the room.

"Need a hand?" Harry asks.

"I doubt you know this one." Severus replies "It's fairly new."

"Maybe I can do another one you could use." Harry suggests. "And what kind of potion are you making?"

"Nothing that has to be done today." Severus replies "I also made more dreamless sleep in case you need it."

"I can make my own." Harry replies and looks through the potions cabinet and notices that there is no more calming drought "I could also brew a calming drought for you. Unless you doubt my ability."

Severus sighs and says "Fine. Do as you please and you may use this lab when needed."

"Thank you." Harry thanks him "Now, will you let me know about the potion you're making?"

"It's called wolfsbane." Severus explains "It ensures that a werewolf can keep his human mind while transformed thus making him harmless."

"Unless the human is a jerk." Harry grins, "May I look at the instructions?"

"Sure." Severus replies, "They are in a book over there." He points to one of the bookcases. "Third row fifth book it's black and just a note book where I copied it into. It's on page 325."

Harry grins a little. Godric also always knew where everything was while Sal was the king of chaos. Harry never knew how but Sal always knew round about where something was in his mess and found it after about five minutes of search in that area. It had been hard for Harry to keep their rooms clean. Harry takes the book with a sigh and looks through it slowly finding even more potions he never knew existed. "You're welcome to borrow it." Severus replies, "I know them all."

"You're a lot like Godric you know." Harry replies with a grin and eyes the shocked looking man that starts to frown but doesn't comment. Still grinning the younger one returns his attention towards the note book and the correct page reading it through he asks, "And how many werewolves actually manage to get their hands on it?"

"I know of one." Severus replies, "And only because he's close to Dumbledore who makes me brew it for him this time. Never done it before but Dumbledore made a deal and he's to assist with that crash course for you since he's fairly good with defense."

"I see." Harry says and looks over the instructions again before saying, "I think I will take you up on that offer and borrow this to learn those or at least some of them. But for now I'll get started on those I do know."

After that they work in silence for awhile and Severus occasionally watches Harry while he works. Severus notices how relaxed and calm he seems to be and how precise his working is. He also quickly sees that Harry knows how to make the potion he's making by hart and does it nearly instinctively. When Harry is nearly done Severus states, "That isn't the first dreamless sleep you brewed."

"Not even close." Harry replies, "Back in the past we had a few kids that came from abusive muggle homes and when the other four looked for more students I was left alone with those and had to provide for them. I also occasionally made it during the year to help Godric who had more classes then I had."

"He's also faster with the preparations and is the more capable healer." A voice from a portrait says.

"Quit flattering me Merlin." Harry says before quickly placing the instructions for the wolfsbane potion in front of the portrait Merlin is visiting. "And use your time more appropriately by looking over this, it's to help werewolves."

After that Harry finishes the potion and bottles it into vials before cleaning everything quickly and efficiently and starting another one. "I must admit that some of the ingredients are unknown to me."

"I feared you'd say that." Harry sighs, "Guess I have a lot of reading up to do to get good at potions again."

"You are good at it." Severus replies, "And I'm sure you catch up fast."

Harry grins and then replies, "Never thought to hear you say that after that first lesson I had with you."

"You should have listened to what I said and maybe read a book before coming here." Severus grumbles.

"I wrote down every word you said and I couldn't have read a book because my uncle never let me." Harry mumbles and it is quiet again for a while. Both of them brewing their potions.

Severus feels bad for reminding Harry on his bad childhood as well as for being unfair as it seems. Harry clearly has talent so if he had been a better teacher he might have been able to show it during his first and second year on this school. Or rather the start of the second year considering that it is just now coming to an end.

After both finished their potions Harry gets out two begs he had shrunken and says, "One of those is for you to use and I thought you could sell the other and use the money for ingredients, as far as I remember from my time in the past it cost a lot to supply even one class never mind multiple ones and I'd like to help out the school my Husband wanted to create so much." He places both of them on the table. "Now excuse me please I'll see if I find Ron and Hermione to talk to them a little before dinner and I'll see you then."

Harry quickly leaves and doesn't even see the stunned look on the older mans face when he unpacks the bags and finds the amount of venom and skin as well as the teeth he finds in them. But what shocks him the most is the size of the biggest tooth in that bag. It's hard to imagine that any creature got rid of it because it was too small. But to imagine that Harry actually faces it and chats with it amiably is frightening and he really hopes that Harry never looses his mind and goes berserk or they're all inside of that snake in no time at all.

While he's with Ron and Hermione, Neville Longbottom is also there and Harry does mention when telling them his news that Bellatrix might have the same insanity then the dark lord, caused by the same person. Neville frowns but doesn't complain that Harry wants to help her, but when he gets to the part that it would have to be him since he knows healing potions that have gone lost in time he does speak up. "Can you cure nerve damage too?"

Harry looks at the boy that doesn't seem all that hopeful and then answers, "Depends on how severe it is."

"I only know that my parents nerve damage was caused by extensive exposure to the cruciatus curse by Bellatrix." Neville explains. "Could you help them?"

"I would have to see how it effected them." Harry replies, "I hadn't heard from such a case in the past but from what I know about the curse itself I fear the damage could be too severe, especially if the memory is effected they might never be the same. But I can't say until after I've seen them. With your permission I will go to St. Mungos for a visit and use that to check them over. But please don't get your hopes up too much."

"Thanks Harry." Neville replies with a little smile.

A little later during Dinner Dumbledore asks Harry if he's even gotten around to see his rooms and Harry has to admit that he hadn't but does tell him about his plan to see if Bellatrix could also be effected with the same kind of insanity as Voldemort was though he assumes that if it is, it must be less severe since as far as he knows she doesn't show all the symptoms that Voldemort did and that for assumes that it's a different cause but other potions could have caused it. And Harry still has to look up some more modern ingredients that he hadn't heard about in his time to see if any of them could have a similar effect.

After Dinner Dumbledore personally leads Harry to his new room where the young man starts to read in the new books he bought earlier that day with Professor Snape as soon as Dumbledore is gone. The next few days always follow the same pattern. During the mornings, as well as some nights where nightmares won't let him rest peacefully and he's not using the dreamless sleep to avoid getting addicted, Harry is reading in his own books since some of those are possible to be used in class he thinks it best to start with them. During Lunch he discusses with Dumbledore or Severus what he read about and asks further questions to the topics he read about. In the afternoon Harry sits in the library and reads some background material on the topics he read about in the mornings. The later part of the afternoon, after classes ended, Ron and Hermione are usually sitting with him and soon get used to ask him further information on their homework. Neville is also sitting with them a few times and always happy when he sees a book about healing on the table hoping that Harry will keep his promise. On one of those occasions the young boy tells Harry that he already wrote his Grandmother who informed St. Mungos that Harry will be visiting her son and wife at some point and that he has some knowledge in healing and they are to answer all his questions should he ask any.

Harry waits until the second year ended before he goes there in case he has to be around Neville and tell the boy himself that he can't help his parents. He rather not be the one to shatter the hope he surely build up. Even if he didn't want to. Harry apparates right to the door after lunch the day the train left and goes into the Hospital. He asks for directions at the reception desk and once he's in the right area a medi wizard addresses him. He recognizes Harry from a picture that had been in the daily prophet the day Sirius had been freed thanks to Harry finding Peter Pettigrew.

The potion Harry had used to cure the children that had been petrified and the fact that Severus Snape didn't know it makes them curious and they already tell him everything they have found and seem hopeful to find a cure with him too. Harry just hopes that he won't disappoint. Once inside the room with the Longbottoms he tries to talk to them to no effect and then does some diagnostic tests. Most of them just confirm what the medi wizard said. Half way through a wizard asks about a spell he did and Harry just requests that they write down their questions and ask them when he's done so he can focus now. They agree and apologize for interfering in the first place. Once Harry is done he looks thoughtful and asks for the file they had read out their findings from and looks over some things again. "You just wrote severe brain damage in both cases especially in the area of memory speech and in frank's case muscular control." Harry says, "How did you get those findings?"

"From symptoms." The head wizard replies. "We have no spells to confirm how far the brain damage goes and what areas it affects."

"I do and can teach them to you later." Harry says, "The Primary Motor area is in both cases functional but Frank's Primary Somesthetic area is affected causing him to lose the ability to feel his own body in the room and without that information his movements are handicapped. In both cases the Broca's area are effected also making speech impossible, not comprehending but using it. There are a few more that are effected but those are only partly damaged, like the emotional area and the complete frontal lope which is responsible for all the higher mental functions, it is nearly completely destroyed but not all. What really surprises me though is that the activity in the still working part of the brain is more like that of someone sleeping rather then someone who's awake and I fear that the shock the lasting pain must have been sort of caused them to shout down in a self defense mechanism. The damage to the brain could stop it from fully awakening and they are like in a constant state of day dreaming or sleepwalking rather then being fully aware. The good thing is that the memories aren't affected and should start working again once the frontal lobe can work with what is in the memory."

The wizards are already writing notes frantically even though they only understood part of it and don't actually know about the different parts of the brain. "Can you cure them?" One of them asks.

"I'm not sure." Harry replies. "I know different potions that could cure the damage to different areas in the brain and could possibly cure those but some would interact which means we'll need to wait in between the dosages and it would take at least a month to cure them even if the potion were ready and one does take a long time to make it but I could give that last. The real problem is the lack of awareness. But I remember reading about a more recent potion that could help with that but I would have to read that up. I suggest to start curing the brain damage and then see if we can deal with the rest since it is possible that once the damage is cured enough they wake up on their own because it can also be that the damage to the frontal lobe is making a more wakeful awareness impossible and that once that is cured they'll be more alert already. Considering that I already have a potion prepared and that it's the one for the frontal lobe, we should start there to see if there is any effect. I do need to warn you though, some of the potions could kill them if given too close to each other or with even a single ingredient that is very common and used in potions like a normal nutrient potion so you can't give them any other potion without consulting me first once I give them one."

"We understand." The head of the medi wizards says. "How available will you be during that time? In case of an emergency where we would give one, we'd need to get to you quickly then."

"Do such cases happen often with them?" Harry asks surprised.

"So far not but we don't know how the potions will effect them." The wizard replies.

"It shouldn't cause any major trouble unless they react negatively to the main ingredient which I doubt has been used on them before, so I guess it's fine if they stay here while I'm in Hogwarts. I will however make sure to stay in the castle as much as humanly possible which should make me available enough for this case and I'll leave some potions that are save for them to use in such a case." Harry replies, "From what Neville had mentioned I already had assumed that the frontal lope is effected and am, as I said, prepared for that and have everything they might need until the potion is out of their system."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The medi wizard asks hoping that it will work.

Before giving them anything Harry passes some potions for different possible emergencies as well as a special nutrient potion that they can take and warns them what ingredients in potions they mustn't take to make sure they know what to avoid. He also leaves an antidote there in case something does go wrong. The antidote would neutralize the dangerous ingredient in the one Harry plans on giving them and such make any other potion harmless. Only after that does he give the potion first to the woman who's damage is a little less severe. Once that is done it takes only a moment for her to look right into Harry's eyes. He's constantly doing some tests and smiles at the changes he notices and then says, "Hello Miss Longbottom. You're currently in St. Mungos. You still will find yourself unable to do certain things but I think I can fix that with time so please try to stay calm. You can't speak at the moment but should be able to move just fine once your muscles gain more strength again. If you understood everything I said then please blink once."

Harry heard a sound like a door was opened but he doesn't react to it focusing on his patient. He sees her blink and nod as well and smiles before he says, "That is very good Miss Longbottom. Now please try to stay calm since we can't give you a calming potion but you were unaware for some years so please don't be too shocked when anything happens that points it out to you how long you've been out." Harry notices a worried look in her eyes and says, "Neville is fine. He's a very good young lad by now and you can be very proud of him."

She still looks worried but has a little smile on her face and Harry starts to check her one last time before going to the husband. He's nearly done with his checks when he hears Neville's voice from the door, "Mum?" Alice turns her head and Harry does as well but only for a moment before looking back to his patient to make sure she stays okay. "You're okay mum?"

She looks shocked for a moment seeing that her baby boy grew up that much but then smiles and moves her hand to reach for him and Neville runs to her and hugs her. "Are you really okay mum?"

She nods and after Harry sees a worried frown on Neville's face and remembers that the sound had been towards the end of his explanation he tells Neville, "She will be in about a month. But she can't speak yet and will need some time to recover since some other areas of her brain are damaged but I'm confidant that I can help her make a full recovery."

"What about dad?" Neville asks worried and Harry sees the worry in her eyes increase as well.

"His brain damage was a little worse but mostly in the same areas with just one addition." Harry replies, "I'm not a hundred percent sure if he'll recover as quickly and not yet if he'll fully recover but the odds are good and I might be able to tell you more in a moment. I just gave your mother a potion and plan on giving him the same and will do so now. He will be about the same as your mother with the disadvantage that his movements will still be troublesome. His senses are partly damaged but the visual and hearing should still work. It's mainly the sense that tells his brain where his arm is and how it moves that is damaged. But we'll have to see if it's the same reason for his dreamlike state of mind as your mothers and if he awakes or if I have to do a bit research to find the best out of multiple possible ways to help with that once the brain is healed."

"You're the best Harry." Neville says and hugs the older man.

"It's okay Neville. You should thank Godric's and Merlin's portraits more then me. They taught me everything I know during my time in the past." He hugs the younger back for a moment and then says, "Go and talk to your mother I'm sure she'd like to know what I meant with Godric and Merlin and I'll check your father and try that potion."

Neville nods and Harry hears him mumble to his mother while he walks to Frank and checks him one more time before giving him the potion and waits for any reaction while he constantly monitors his brain activity. It takes a little longer before he notices a change in the workings and another moment until Frank's eyes seem to focus on him. "Hello Mister Longbottom." Harry says as calmly as he can since in this case he already notices the first worry and fear in his eyes. "You're at St. Mungos and out of danger and even though you are not fully healed yet, you will be better soon. I can heal you but you'll need to keep yourself calm since a calming drought would interact negatively with the potion I had to give you." He still looks worried and tries to move and speak. "Please Mister Longbottom there is no reason to worry, your family is okay and you're on the mend. You're wife is healing too and probably fully recovers a week before you. Your son is also well even though I should warn you that you've been unaware of your surroundings for a few years and your mother raised Neville for those years. He's a good kid and you can relax now that your family is safe."

Neville walks over to his dad and smiles at him taking his hand. His smile only increases when he sees his fathers eyes focus on him rather then look around. "Hey dad." Neville says and brightens even more feeling his fathers hand tighten for a moment, it's a very strong grip and even a little painful but he doesn't care and is just too happy to see recognition in his fathers face rather then the senseless unaware look he usually had. "I'm so happy you'll be fine too. Mum is getting better too and you don't need to worry."

Harry is relieved to see the man relax and smile at his son in astonishment. Harry looks at them from one to the other and then says, "Don't worry Neville. His brain activity seems normal considering the damage that is still there and I'm reasonably sure that he'll make a full recovery. They will need a special nutrient potion that I'll have to make some more of. I have some here that I already gave the medi wizards but I heard that you're good in Herbology so maybe you can grow me some Asphodel? I'll need fresh root from it and not the pre-powdered one, which is the only one I could get in the store I've been to the other day and have no more."

"I have some." Neville says excitedly. "I'll send it to you if that's okay."

"Of course thank you Neville." Harry replies.

"Sorry," One of the medi wizards in the room asks. "Is it okay to ask questions now because I'd like to know why it is so important that it is fresh rather than pre-powdered."

"Because I have to make sure that they are free of a mold that very often grows inside of the root and I fear that some don't check it properly before grounding it and the potion I gave them has Belladonna seed and if they get that mold into their system before the Belladonna is completely out of it it would increase the poisonous effect of the Belladonna and kill them. I did leave an antidote but it would negate the healing effect and throw them back and force us to start over with the healing since it isn't stable yet." Harry replies. "But I think we should leave the family alone to catch up and retreat to another room where you may ask me whatever you wish. Oh and before I forget it, Neville, I'd also appreciate your help in getting my hands on fresh Dandelion root in about two weeks' time for the potion to cure the Broca's area of their brain that has been completely destroyed by the cruciatus. After that they should be able to speak again."

"Thank you mister Potter." The strict looking elderly woman that came with Neville and probably is his grandmother says. "I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"There is no need madam." Harry replies. "Neville is my friend and I gladly do what little I can to make him happy. Now if you excuse me, these gentlemen still have some questions for me. And it's Slytherin now"

"Of course." She replies, "And thanks again for the help sir."

After that Harry leaves the family to catch up and just hopes that they don't cause any distress to his patients and discusses what spells he did and other things with the medi wizards. He stays till close to dinner time and then leaves with the promise to continue this the next time he's in for the next potion they have to take and promises to check on the patients next week and to be available in Hogwarts should anything come up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry be able to save the Longbottoms or will something go wrong? Is Bellatrix really effected by a potion and how much longer before he can find out? Will that be enough prove to believe that Tom isn't really guilty? How will the third year go? Harry being the teacher of his former classmates? A teacher that is a former Gryffindor that is now named Slytherin? Will his students accept him or will there be trouble? Ad he still has to find time to see the Dursleys to talk to Dudley and give him his inheritance. How will that go? And what about Snape? Will Dumbledore succeed and get them together?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support so far! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 9**

Once he's back in Hogwarts he goes to the great hall where only a few teachers are dinning tonight and sits down next to Dumbledore where the teachers by now always leave a seat for him since the two of them usually have something to discuss. "How did it go?" Dumbledore asks as soon as Harry sits down knowing where the young lad had been and for what reason.

"Better then expected." Harry replies. "It will probably take a month or in Franks case another week after that but they'll more then likely make a full recovery. They are currently aware of their surroundings and react appropriate even though they can't speak yet. But I'll need to check on them in a week and need to stay available in case of an emergency but I doubt there will be any."

"Splendid." Dumbledore cheers and McGonagall also smiles and congratulates him while Dumbledore adds, "I have to find the time to visit them and see how they are doing now. I'm so glad to hear that they are finally recovering. It would have been so sad for Neville if you could heal Bellatrix but not his parents. To possibly see her get unpunished since she wasn't sane at the time she hurt them and they stay in the insane ward would have been too cruel."

"I'm also glad." Harry replies, "Especially since Neville and his grandmother showed up seemingly right after Neville arrived considering the time. Oh and Professor, while I'm here and teaching, do you think I could snatch a corner in the greenhouses to grow potions ingredients freshly? I asked Neville to provide two that I need for his parents. I heard he's good at it and hoped his grandmother could provide him with the space. I also think that it will be nice for him to be involved. But in the long run I like to be able to grow as much as possible myself like Belladonna, Dandelion, Dittany, Asphodel, Mandrake and such. That way I can be sure of the quality."

"I'm sure we can arrange something and if not you'll might be able to build another one seeing as the grounds are yours and you should have the finances from Salazar's inheritance." Dumbledore states. "What do you say Pamona?"

"I'd rather have him build a new one, the space is already barely enough." She replies, "You know that I've been asking for a new one for a year and always hear that the school doesn't have the finances yet."

"I am saving for it maybe in a year." Dumbledore replies. "I told you last year that I might have it in two so you see that I'm trying."

"I'll build two then, one for each of us and also gave Severus some Basilisk teeth, skin and venom from Basily for keeps and some for selling purposes to buy new ingredients from that money for now." Harry states, "That way the school can save some more for other purposes like new books or whatever else is needed."

"Thank you Harry that is very much appreciated." Professor Dumbledore says smilingly. "I'm sure Madam Pince will be glad and maybe we can buy some new brooms then next year." Dumbledore smiles towards Rolanda Hooch and adds in a whisper towards Harry "That will get her off my back."

"Maybe I can also help to speed that up a little." Harry replies with a smile towards the witch. "But we'll see about that towards the end of summer vacation if you don't mind."

She nods happily and Dumbledore smiles towards the young man that will teach defense next year and hopefully longer then the last ones.

The next week goes by like the last just without Ron or Hermione around but he gets an invitation from the Weasley's to stay for the last week of the vacation with them. Before that they are, according to the letter, visiting Bill in Egypt. He writes them a thank you note for the invitation but declines with the explanation that he fears he'll be kept too busy with his attempt to heal the Longbottoms and other projects he's working on as well as training himself in everything that was created in the last century that he needs to know for his new position but that he hopes he could come for a day or such and maybe go to diagon with them when they do their school shopping and have dinner afterwards.

They agree to it the day Harry has to return to St. Mungo's with more potions. Neville had send the Asphodel root as promised so he could make more of the special nutrient potion and even some muscle strengthening potion that Frank in particular will need. Today both will be given a potion to fix the area for emotions to make sure that they won't react strangely in Neville's presence too often and cry when they should smile or such which could happen until the area is fully healed. Later this week he can attack the speech then and slowly other parts of the brain that are slightly damaged but not as severe.

Like the last time the potion seems to be working faster on Alice which is probably because the damage done to Frank is worse then the one done to Alice. As promised Harry uses the visit to explain some more things he did to the healers at St. Mungo's but also uses the chance to ask question about more modern aspects of healing to see what of those might be better to what he learned and is glad to find out that they can cure rather a lot of things he couldn't and later that night when he's back he even mentions to Salazar's portrait that if he had lived longer he would now be able to heal his scare not that he'd be likely to do so since he got rather used to it and still likes it. Harry notices himself that he might be getting much to used to talking to the portrait to be healthy. The only other persons he talks to regularly are Dumbledore and Professor Snape and the later mostly because Severus asks him countless questions about some old potions and insists that Harry writes down most of those with some explanations. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are also showing up at the castle more regularly now that the school year ended and help teach Harry more about defense.

Harry sort of enjoys that it's reasonably calm for the moment but everyone around him still notices that he never truly smiles. He does a halfhearted smile whenever he is happy about something but it never truly reaches his eyes. Sometimes it seems like he's sleepwalking through the day showing hardly any emotions and Merlin and Dumbledore start to worry that loosing his husband and leaving his son in the past might have been the last straw to break his spirit and worry that nothing will ever truly pull him out of the depression and about what might happen when Tom is free and Bellatrix and the Longbottoms cured. They fear that as soon as his goals are reached he might loose his will to life all together and worry greatly while Harry tries not to show how often he needs the dreamless sleep to rest at all and how often he reads all night because he can't take another one of those potions.

Severus also notices the lack of life in Harry's eyes and wonders if there is anything he can do to help and if it will help to see his friends once the school opens again or if it will be worse to have to teach them and being on a whole different level then them. It will only remind him of how much time he's spend in the past and what he lost back there. He just hopes that they can somehow get him out of that depression before he managed to do what he came here to do.

The potion for the Longbottoms speech works as well as the last one and both Longbottoms are getting used to using their voices again. It is weak from disuse and their lungs troubling them a little but with a bit of practice it should get better. And the day after Harry finally receives word from Lucius that he got the visiting rights and since he explained why, the ministry official talked to St. Mungos and a healer from there that already works with Harry on the Longbottom case will accompany them both. Harry hopes that to be helpful since he taught them most of the spells he's planning on using on her but not the potion to cure it. He hopes that they trust him enough by now that it won't be a problem to get it official that she is innocent at least and from there he might get it through that the same was the case with Tom. Part of him wishes that he hadn't cured him until he could get it official but he fears that it would have been impossible due to Tom's power and influence. It would have to go along with a fight between them to hold Voldemort down long enough to cure him and turn him back to Tom. The boy that might not be all innocent but at least not evil. And who can say that he never did anything wrong?

Harry is looking forward to the appointment to see Bellatrix in a few days and practices the Patronus charm to protect himself from the Dementors there. He doesn't have too much trouble with it just remembering the day James was born and he was in his husbands arms with their son in his for the first time is most certainly enough to bring forth the huge snake that reminds him of his husbands house and name and that for on him. It does look a little like Basily, a Basilisk his husband brought forth with his experiments even if by accident.

A few days later Harry is glad to see the head of the group of wizards he's closely working with from St. Mungo's. By now the two of them get along quiet nicely and respect each other greatly which should make this easier. A witch that introduces herself as Madam Bones is also there to oversee what they do and is to decide how to proceed. The boat trip to the prison that is out at sea is quiet and Harry is already looking forward to get away again. A little latter they are guided to the right cell where Harry sees the witch for the first time, she grins at Lucius and asks, "Lucius, back so soon? Who did you bring me to play with?"

Harry just smiles a little and says, "A friend of a friend so to speak." The guard holds his wand on the witch that is also chained to the wall and then opens the cell for Harry to enter and get close enough to do his examination. She looks skeptical and ready to run what little she can or try and steal his wand. Harry tries to smile at her and to calm her says, "I'm here to see if you might be considered innocent for most of the things you did due to a potion induced insanity that could be cured. That way you get out." Harry hopes that she things it is a ruse created by Lucius and her lord who she knows from Lucius last visit is back but planing something in quiet and thus can't get her out by force yet. That way Lucius got her to sign his permission to get the cup.

The grin shows that she's buying it and Lucius is whispering to Madam Bones that he assumes Harry to speak in such a manner for that reason and that she can be sure he isn't tricking since firstly, it's Harry Potter and secondly there is a St. Mungos healer present that will verify everything for her. Harry does the same spells he did with Voldemort and again needs a bit of time to do so he does use his wand this time thoguht. The healer recast every spell he knows by now and by the end frowns towards Harry who looks at him and asks, "I'm glad that the ones you didn't know didn't show any new disturbance and only verified what I assumed from those you could do too."

"I take it this is similar to the case you mentioned but not identical then." The healer musses. Harry had told them about Tom's case while teaching them some of those diagnostic spells that work for the finer brain functions then what they know because the insanity is mostly caused there. He did however leave out the name.

"Correct." Harry replies, "The dittany must have been in the system for a few days and partly dispelled before a mold came into it. One that typically befalls Dandelion roots when they are watered to much. I assume there was about two days in between."

"Second week of third year then rather then later." Lucius replies before Harry can and the medi wizard nods in agreement and is surprised to hear it from the blond man since he has no medical training. "Bella wanted something from Slughorn that time and tested two potions closely after each other. From what I know from my wife there was usually more time between them but that time Narcissa was very worried about her and she is still always telling Draco about it and to never test any potions because she had been so scared for her sister during that time but she had seemed to react well, though the potions both didn't seem to do anything but actually help her memories things for a while.

"It stimulates parts of the brain." Harry agrees. "All of them temporarily but one was stimulated more permanent. It is coincidence which one is and in this case I'm afraid the parts for emotions were effected since they are working incorrectly and are particularly over stimulated when she sees things that shouldn't stimulate them in this manner. I assume that it effects her reaction to torture and other usually negatively seen aspects and makes them positive to her. Having her emotions tempered with for years trained her brain to not only feel positively but react to it too. That way the potion slowly turned her into what she is now. The potion I used for the last one that was rendered crazy by Professor Slughorn won't work on her. I think nothing I can do myself will cure her quickly and most never but with the additional help of a mind healer it might be possible. I can make a potion within the week that will repair the damage to her brain and then a mind healer can fix what the wrong stimulation have done on a psychological level to her brain."

"I'm no expert on that area but I know one that is and probably can do this." The medi wizard from St. Mungo's adds and I agree with Mister Potter, she is technically..." He doesn't get to finish since Harry has to stun her before she can take his wand. After hearing that name she clearly figured out that something is way off from what she thought was going on.

"The name is Slytherin." Harry reminds the man gently, wondering if people will ever get used to that and Lucius is now rather glad that she hadn't heard his whispering towards Madam bones. Harry looks at Madam Bones next. "I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done today and we should leave and discus the rest at a safe distance before she wakes up again."

They do leave and this time the boat trip is everything but silent. Madam Bones has countless of questions for the three men to find out more about this and the other case Harry had mentioned. Harry tells her that the first case is named Tom Marvollo Riddle, since he already had mentioned it to the minister when Sirius had been freed, and that the insanity was so much more worse then Bellatrix's that he turned into Voldemort. After that there is silence again since Madam bones and the St. Mungo's medi wizard are speechless.

The next few days Harry makes sure to get Bellatrix's potions as well as the ones for the Longbottoms ready and occasionally meets the other medi wizard and different ministry officials and talk about Bellatrix and lord Voldemort or Tom as Harry insists he's called. It takes multiple meetings before he gets Tom to be there for one where the minister is there too. The minister seems scared out of his mind at first but by the end of it agrees with Harry that he was crazy and should not be held accountable for his actions during that time.

By the time the potion is ready and explained to three potions masters, one from the ministry one from St. Mungo's and one Professor from abroad, most of the people living at Hogwarts are very worried. Harry seems to only live for this goal and is so focused on it that they fear what will happen when it is done.

The day Alice get's her last potion, one Frank has to take as well on that day but for him it won't be the last, Harry also already brings the last one for Frank that he can take in a week. They both are doing much better and are able to talk and function mostly normally. Frank has still trouble moving around since his brain gets wrong information from his sensory system but at least most of their brain is working again and what little isn't they can cope with already. Neville is there too when they take it and Harry suggest that both of them stay until a week after the last potion to make sure that nothing happens to them.

The next day he's going with the others to Azkaban to try and heal Bellatrix. Madam Bones is once again with him but this time a mind healer joins them rather then a medi wizard. Lucius is also there to help them get Bellatrix to drink it. The potion is too sensitive to be spelled into a body which means they have to talk her into drinking it. Once they are there Lucius Malfoy has to be the one to make her drink it tricking her into thinking that he swapped the potion. Bellatrix seems more skeptical this time and Lucius has to talk her into taking it for a while but after about five minutes she drinks it glaring threateningly towards the blond man a little later Harry walked up to her again having bound her from the distance first to make sure she won't try to steal his wand again. After confirming that it worked the mind healer is next and uses legilimens to go through her memories one by one from the day she got that second potion that caused her infliction. It takes sometime to let her see the memories in a new light and the healer has to let her see his own emotional reaction to retrain her brain to the proper reaction on a psychological level. This is part of the reason why Harry never managed to become more proficient in this aspect of healing. The abuse he suffered through as a child left his on psychological reactions less then perfect and not wanting anyone to mess in there he can't really learn this part.

Harry just watches them. As usual it takes awhile until they see a change. At first it is clear that she is fighting the intrusion and seems to be used to occlumency. Luckily Harry had assumed as much and laced the potion with another that weakens the shields of her mind. After about an hour she seems to relax a little and stops fighting it. The mind healer also looks more relaxed. It takes another hour before they notice her face pale a little more and a tear running down her face and Harry assumes that it's working well. It takes another hour before the mind healer lowers his wand and moves from his position. Bellatrix is still sitting in the same place, not moving a muscle and looks rather depressed. Not that she can move much more since she is still bound but she doesn't try like she had at first. Harry walks closer again and checks her brain functions again and then says "It worked on a physical level for sure and our mind healer here can confirm the rest." He smiles at the woman and replies, "It will get better now." After that he goes to Madam Bones who is already talking to the healer who also states that he is surprised at how little he had to do towards the end. At first her brain was like that of a psychopath who doesn't mind to see pain and torture. He talks about how unusual it is that her view on things changed on their own and how usually in such a case they seem immune to the treatment but she clearly wasn't so she clearly isn't a born psychopath and what ever made her react differently the first time around is gone.

"I will get her a retrial then." Madam Bones replies. "We already have a date set for tomorrow but I hadn't been sure if we'd go through with it."

"I would welcome it if she could be moved to St. Mungoes until then in case she shows an allergic reaction to an ingredient that she probably wasn't exposed to before." Harry replies, "Since the then necessary antidote would worsen her brain I would suggest an Auror on stand by. Even though it would once again start slowly and with her knowledge about the reason possibly even slower."

"I think that can be done." She replies, "I will send for an Auror to do as you asked." And she really does send a Patronus message to get one.

"Watching her memories, I also have the feeling that her husband and brother-in-law are innocent." The mind healer says," She pushed them and they feared Voldemort. She knew that they were reluctant and actually enjoyed using their fear to force them to torture others and watch them doing it. It was sort of another form of torture to her to see them do something they despised doing and to later watch them feel bad for having done it. She loved to bring it up and watch them suffer every time for month."

Madam Bones nods and they move to another cell where Rodolphus is being held and Madam Bones enters and says, "Your wife is getting a retrial and might get free."

"You can't." The man replies shocked.

"We can since it was found out that her behavior was caused by a potion." Madam Bones explains. "But during the examination something came up and the mind healer that helped heal her would like to check you over but before that I would like to ask someone else to see if there is anything wrong with you on a physical level. The same one that found out about the potion in your wife's case. If you are willing to go along you might get a retrial as well."

"So, she isn't like she was anymore?" The man asks sounding hopeful.

"She's more like she was as a child." Madam Bones says, "Just more mature and she still has all her memories and so on."

"Do what you wish to do." The man replies. "But I'm not letting you into my mind and find evidence against others, I won't betray my friends and family."

Madam Bones really does come out and asks Harry to check him first before she asks the mind healer about the chances of breaking his occlumency shields after Harry agreed to start and goes into the room. While she talks to the mind healer Harry introduces himself as Harry Slytherin earning himself a strange look from the man and just grins a little and does his tests. After a few minutes he looks towards Madam Bones who is in hearing range and says, "I can't find anything wrong on a physical level which doesn't make it impossible that the brain is still working incorrectly. But there is no magical residue or poison currently effecting his system which makes a long term exposure unlikely since from what I know about modern potions shouldn't be possible without the residue poison I found in the system of Miss Lestrange. But before letting the mind healer check him against his wishes, I'd like to do another test to see if there is a more natural dysfunction of the brain which can happen and most, if not all, psychopath have such a dysfunction, which is a bit like a disability, and while I can't heal that a mind healer couldn't do much either. At least not permanently. But I would need your help with that."

"My help?" She replies surprised. "And what would you expect me to do? I have no training in the area."

"You don't need one." Harry reassures. "I'll transfigure some ruble into picture cards and I'd like you to show them to him one by one while I monitor his brain functions to see if it reacts in a normal pattern or if one area is overly stimulated by the visual stimulus or maybe not stimulated enough. Depending on that his behavior might not be normal and seen as inadequate. I can actually see rather a lot from that about his personalty even without seeing a single one of his memory or thoughts."

"Okay." The woman replies slightly skeptically and Harry transfigures some rubble.

Next he looks to Rodolphus and says, "It helps if you could describe the picture or name a few things on it, not much but it does make it more clear to me."

The man nods even though he too looks highly skeptically and is actually checking his mental shields to make sure that the man doesn't use the distraction to get in. Harry refocuses his attention towards the man and casts a longer monitoring spell. The results will only be visible to him and he looks at the man and nods to show that he's ready and Madam Bones shows the man the first picture and he says, "A woman with an infant. She's smiling towards her child."

It goes on from there over pictures of different people with a child at a different age, even one of Salazar and their son since Harry used his own memories to create them. Most of the others are from advertisements since he doesn't have that many family memories. He is however glad to see that there are no sexual reactions towards any of the children. Later there are pictures from people that are wounded or being tortured and again Harry notices that the man seems to be revolted by them. There is also a picture of Bellatrix and Harry smiles a little seeing that the man is absolutely smitten with his wife. He does seem to be attracted to some other grown ups in pictures but not in the same way. There are a few more of animals and dark arts as well as defensive spells being used.

By the end of it which does take some time Harry says, "He dislikes torture and watching people in pain he doesn't like cats but adores dogs." Harry nearly gins seeing the mans shocked face at what he knows about him since he is sure that Harry hadn't even attempted to get into his mind. "He also finds men as well as woman attractive but is maddeningly in love with his wife even though he does dislike her torturing people. He is worried about her though and I think he knew that she wasn't right in her mind but probably didn't believe it possible to do much but that I can only assume. I also know that while he does tend to prejudices he doesn't hate easily and rather avoids. I believe he would do a lot for his wife and didn't want to lose her but he on himself is not dangerous. However, he does not have the same excuse that his wife and Tom had being influenced by a potion that turned them into what they were. But if it is right that he was afraid of Tom and his wife then I'm not sure he should be as harshly punished as someone who really wanted to do what has been done." Harry looks at him for a moment and then says, "I even think that with his mentality watching the torture and living with the regret is punishment in itself."

"I will consider it." Madam Bones promises surprised. "Would you be willing to do the same test with Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Of course." Harry replies.

"How." Rodolphus asks slowly getting over his surprise.

"How what?" Harry raises an eye brow looking at the man.

"How did you know that I don't like cat's."

"I watched what parts reacted in your brain and those for things you like and dislike are different." Harry explains.

"You're wrong about one thing though." Rodolphus insists, "I'm not Prejudiced."

Harry smiles and takes the picture with Salazar and his son and holds it up, "Then why did you instantly worry for the child in this picture."

"Who knows what the man in it will do with it." Rodolphus asks.

"And the woman in this one?" Harry asks and shows the mother and child from an add for some baby-food that he's seen during his childhood.

"The woman is hardly going to hurt her own child." He replies.

"Harry grins a little and then says, "The man with the burn scare got it saving a muggle born child that was no older then 4 and was about to be killed by muggles. And the infant is his son whom he loved very much. But you assume that woman would be more likely to care properly and you assumed the scared man to be brutal. But those are both prejudices and while one is positive it is still a prejudice."

Harry walks with the others to Rabastan and before doing the same test checks him over and frowns. "Madam Bones, could he be moved to St. Mungo's until a retrial can be considered?"

"Why would you suggest that?" The woman asks.

"Because his brain does also show a poison that is lingering there and overstimulating a part of his brain. It's similar to the last case but mostly effects a different area. I assume that he was very sensitive already when coming here but by now he's in constant pain and I'll need at least two days to make the potion that can fix this as well as the by the poison damaged area maybe more if I can't get the right ingredient freshly enough." Harry explains. "But they could keep him on a potion that will numb it to a more comfortable level."

"How bad is the pain he's in?" She questions.

Harry looks at him for a moment and recasts a spell to make sure the answer is correct and then replies, "His clothing probably feels like something very heavy is on him. Very uncomfortable to the point of being painful but bearable. Touch is probably more like a boulder is squishing him. It doesn't actually effect the organs and his breathing would still be fine due to that but the pain is still there. And I doubt he's likely to move unless he really has to. The pain would be nearly as bad as a crucio."

"How do you know?" Rabastan asks.

"The spell lets me see that the sensory part of your brain is constantly over stimulated." Harry explains him. "That is the reason that your skin is constantly tingling even with nothing on it, the additional stimulation from real touch, even as light as a fly, is multiplied as well and that is why it hurts."

"Do you presume that it has a similar cause as the other two?" She asks, "He's also a Slytherin."

Harry looks at her and sighs, "Possible but I can't be sure at this point that it was taken around that time." Harry looks back towards the man and asks, "Since when do you feel the pain and am I right to assume that it increased?"

"Yes, it increased." Rabastan replies surprised, "I noticed it first when I was about 20."

"How did you notice?" Harry questions.

"My joints started to constantly hurt when I moved. Just slightly, not much but still." He replies.

Harry starts to ask him about how bad it was at different ages and when somethings started to be painful until he asks, "Did you take any unusual potion during your last year at Hogwarts? I would assume it was during the end of it."

Rabastan blushes and looks towards Madam Bones for a moment before looking to the floor "Professor Slughorn offered me to test a potion that was to help me memorize everything I studied. He said it should increase my brain functions."

Harry sighs and then says, "I bet that was the one." After that he looks at Madam Bones again. "He is careless and lazy in his potions making it's AGAIN caused by a less then fresh ingredients. He is precise in his potions making I leave him that which is probably the only reason that they are still alive but he wasn't checking his ingredients the way he should have. He seems to know the theory about potions well enough to avoid accidents of this sort but doesn't bother to double check his ingredients and getting them fresh or ground them himself. In this case it's a horn that was infected and probably bought grounded. The infection caused a reaction with some ingredients and now Mister Lestrange is suffering for it." Harry tries to calm himself again before he adds, "I can't do the test in his current state the constant over stimulation his jaw movement when talking or the even the eye movements cause, would influence the result."

Madam bones sighs, "I can't just move him to Mungo's unless I know he's save but I see what I can do for him until that potion is done. Couldn't they be given to him here?"

"The numbing potion probably yes, I even have one here that I can give him with your permission," Harry explains, "But I rather have him supervised anyway in case of allergic reactions. I use a very rare ingredient in some of my potions that are sometimes different then modern ones and I doubt one of those ingredient has been used on him before."

"What ingredient?" Rabastan asks.

Harry looks at him. Some of his potions were created in the past by Merlin, Godric or Harry himself and they used ingredients they could easily get. And one of them doesn't seem to be known as one in this time anymore. Probably since it was hard to get by after Harry had left. Even though James probably has inherited his gift to speak to snakes, Harry had made sure that no one would know the entrance to the chamber and advised Basily to stay unseen. Unless James stumbled over the entrance, he probably never talked to Basily. "Basilisk tears."

"Tears?" Madam bones asks surprised. "I didn't know they could be used."

"I don't think anyone does." Harry replies. "It sort of is also a neutral anti venom to their own venom. Just that it doesn't just neutralist the venom, it actually gives the Venom a healing quality but a lot of other ingredients can neutralize the tears and as such also make the venom deathly again. Since their Venom is strongly effecting the nervous system their tears are very good with healing that or even numbing it if used with the right ingredients."

"If that is the ingredient you'll be waiting on, I'll probably have to wait for ages."

"Oh that one I can get easily." Harry calms. "I just need some fresh Belladonna but I'm very picky with my ingredients and usually grow everything possible myself but am still waiting for a new greenhouse to be built. I have everything else though or can collect it in the forbidden forest or around the grounds like two Daisies. But I'm sure Pomona or Neville can get me some fresh Belladonna quickly."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry be able to heal Rabastan too? And he still has to see Dudley. Will they get along? What will Harry do when all his goals are completed and he only has to teach? Will his depression get worse or will he cope? Will he find new friends and find love? Will Dumbledore succeed to get Harry and Severus together?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support. after this chapter there are only 15 more to come.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 10**

A little latter they are finally leaving Azkaban again and Harry is glad that Madam Bones at least ordered Rabastan a different numbing potion for the next two days. Madam Bones also tried to see if she can get him moved to St. Mungo's for the cure just in case there is a reaction to the Basilisk tears.

During the boat ride Harry eyes Lucius Malfoy and wonders why he became a death eater and if he does enjoy the mayhem naturally considering that he did get the diary into the school again and decides to at least give the man a warning and asks, "By the way, I'm afraid the diary that you accidentally dropped in Ginny Weasley's diary got destroyed so you can't get it back."

Lucius eyes Harry surprised that he would talk about it now and sees the warning look in the other mans eyes and asks, "I doubt I'll need it anyway."

"I hoped as much." Harry replies, "But don't worry, I will always be very close in case you do need something like that since I was the one that got it damaged."

Lucius doesn't reply but he also doesn't look too happy and Harry just glares at him to make his point and he intends to make good on his word and keep an eye on the man to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble. Once Harry is back at Hogwarts Dumbledore as usually asks how it went but today that doesn't seem to be the case since the second Harry enters the great hall for dinner he hears a loud round of "Surprise!" The room is decorated for a party with lots of red, gold as well as green and silver probably since he was a Gryffindor and is now Slytherin, at least in name.

Harry just stands in the doorway and stares while they start to sing a birthday song. It suddenly dawns on Harry that it's his birthday and he tries to smile even though he feels like running from the room. He looks around and sees that everyone is smiling happily but that he doesn't even know everyone around the room. All the teachers are there as well as Sirius and Remus and some that Harry hadn't met before. Once the song is finished Dumbledore grabs Harry's arm and leads him around the well wishers, introducing him to everyone that Harry doesn't know yet like Nymphodora Tonks, a witch that according to Dumbledore was only invited because she is around Harry's age. He's also introduced to a man named Xenophilius Lovegood who if his appearance and peculiar behavior as well as name is anything to go by is a descendant of Rowena which is also what Dumbledore now assumes which is why he invited him and his daughter Luna that is there too and the same girl that found the badger along the wall when they found Merlin's portrait. There are a few others that are simply invited because they are Harry's age or friends of Harry's parents. Neville and his grandmother are also there and Hermione is too which Harry is glad about. Ron can't be there since he's still with his whole family in Egypt to visit Bill and Harry is glad for him since it is probably the first big trip he did.

Harry tries to smile and bear the happy mood but constantly thinks that it's his first birthday in years that he's spending without Salazar and he himself wasn't there for any of his sons birthdays. Soon after Dinner Harry manages to escape for a while and hide in a dark hallway in the dungeons. He's not there for long when Severus Snape finds him and says, "I tried to talk the old coot out of this parse but as you see, my efforts fell on deaf ears."

"It's fine." Harry replies sitting along he wall with his knees drawn up and his face resting on the knees that are encircled by his arms. "I just needed a break."

"I doubt that it's fine." Severus replies, "We all saw your face when you came in."

"I don't know what you mean." Harry grumbles. "I was surprised but I did smile."

"You forced yourself to with a look in your eyes like a deer caught in headlights." Severus states. "I guess I was right telling that man that it's too much too soon. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you're okay and let you know that I understand if you don't come back and I think most will"

Harry sighs and then says, "I'm fine really. I'll be back in a moment, there is no reason to worry anyone."

"How about you quit worrying about everyone else and take better care of yourself then?" Severus suggests and with a sigh actually sits down next to the younger man, "Because we worry either way. Unlike you, I'm not a dunderhead and no matter how annoying the old coot of a headmaster is, he's not a dunderhead either. We all see that you suffer and believe it or not, we all understand why. You lost more then most and all at once coming back to this time and all you do is think about others now so let us worry for you and quit whining about it."

Harry actually grins a little and mumbles "Never thought I see you of all people worry about me."

"I did try to save your sorry ass before." the older man grumbles.

"I know." Harry sighs, "But I never thought you show that you actually care. Still, thanks for that."

It's quiet for a moment and Severus gets out a potions book and reads quietly sitting next to Harry. "You don't have to stay you know."

"Dunderhead." Snape grumbles, "I have the choice between hiding with you and read in peace, rejoining the party freely or having Dumbledore find my in my lab or room and be forced to rejoin it. How on earth do you think that I'll leave here freely."

"How did you find me anyway?" Harry asks, "Dumbledore could find you here as well."

"I doubt it." Severus replies, "I had the help of Salazar Slytherin's portrait finding you and he specifically told me to keep that annoying headmaster that is way to much like his annoying father as far from you as possible. At least until he could get those twins you told him about to hit him with some of his favorite pranks."

Harry chuckles a little. He knows that Sal loves his dad but has always been annoyed with the meddling the older man always tended to do. He wanted to live his life his way and not be influenced by the old man. Merlin didn't make that easy since he and Dumbledore truly have a lot in common. "He would say something like that." Harry sighs. "He's probably right pissed at Dumbledore for inviting so many I don't know just to get me to find friends my age rather then let me go out and find them on my own terms."

"He and Merlin actually had a huge fight about it during the planning of this parse." Severus agrees. "You seemed to have been right saying that Merlin and Dumbledore get along splendidly but it seems Salazar doesn't like their meddling."

"He never liked his father trying to influence him." Harry sighs, "Godric was always more open to their fathers advise but Sal liked to do things his way."

"And what about you?" Severus questions.

"A bit of both." Harry states, "I like to be in charge but don't mind advice either and would be open to it."

"But probably not in the form of a party where people you might get along with are thrown into your face?" Severus states.

"That is not advice." Harry replies, "That is meddling."

"How about you run then?" Severus suggests. "I bet you could afford a last minute trip to Egypt to join the Weasleys."

"I'll be busy for a few more days. There is another Slughorn victim in Azkaban. Just this one is in constant pain rather then insane." Harry explains. "But I think we could both run for an hour or so. Unless you're to scared to meet Basily."

"I'd love to actually." Severus replies. "As long as you promise me that I'll get out alive."

"I swear." Harry replies an gets up an goes with him towards Myrtles bathroom.

Severus pauses before the door and says, "You're trying to play me! The chamber can't be in here."

"Trust me." Harry grins it is. "There are a few other entrances to be frank, but this should be the only one known to anyone but me and I rather keep it that way."

"And why is this the only one that could have been found?" Severus grumbles.

"Because some are only for Basily to be used to get food or for me for emergencies to reach it fast from different parts in the castle but those don't have any marker and a very complicated parsel password that no one will find out while this one actually has a snake as a marker and the password is in parsel but it's 'open'." Harry explains. "And I also need to see if Myrtle is here since I wanted to tell her a little secret I found out recently."

"What is it?" The ghost in question asks poking her head through a stall door and looking towards Harry who is still standing in the door to the room.

"Do you remember a Tom Riddle form your school time?" Harry questions and the girl only nods, "He had a crush on you back then told me so himself and he's at Malfoy Manor in case you want to visit him."

The ghost stares at Harry before flying off skeptically and Harry just goes to a sink and says something in parsel that Snape assumes means open and that he tries to remember so he could get in himself at some point. Unless Basily does seem much more scary then the name implies.

They slide down and Severus grumbles about undignified travel options and dirty slides. Harry just grins and walks on seeing Snape's reaction to he huge sheded skin and watches the reaction after seeing the entrance and later once they are in the main chamber. The man clearly tries to hide the awe he clearly feels and Harry walks towards the side of the bearded man, that some probably would have thought to be Sal but was only inspired by Harry's own memory rather then any actual person.

Standing at the side at a lock in the beard Harry says in parsel _Salazar needs to tell his meddling father that he cares about him more often._ Having said that password a door opens and they walk into the room that Harry had been arriving in and is glad to see that Basily has messed up the drawing and the candles and now uses his magic to clean it a little more. Harry then says, _Basily, I would like to introduce a guest to you._ The snake shows it's head through a rather big opening in a corner of the room but stays in that corner since there is some space for her even if not enough to move around as much as in the main chamber which basically is her room since it's the only one big enough for her to still move freely, _Basily, this is a friend of mine, his name is Severus Snape and I'd like you to be nice to him."_

"Does the Basilisk understand me?" Snape asks worried after seeing the huge snake.

"Yes." Harry replies, "Basily has leaned to understand English at a very young age."

"Hello Basily." Severus says with a slight bow of his head. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

 _Severus Snape._ The Basilisk smells the scents in the room. _Considering that the man is probably that Potions master that made you hate the subject you later loved, he better not be the cause for the sadness I smell around you Master. I might just turn him into my dinner if he did._

 _He's innocent of that._ Harry sighs, _I'm just missing Sal and my little baby boy. Did you ever see James after I left?_

 _I sometimes followed him when he walked through the forest to make sure that he's safe._ The snake tells him _But I never talked to him but noticed that he got Sal's love for dangerous animals. I also know that just one of his two children could speak with snakes._

Harry sighs and nods for a moment and then says, "Basily doesn't particularly like you which is my fault because I used to talk bad about you when I was younger I did however tell it that you're not the cause for my sadness which he can smell."

"Why are you sometimes calling Basily an it and sometimes a he?" Severus questions.

"Basily is the only Basilisk I ever meet and to be frank." Harry replies, "I have no idea if Basily is a she or a he or if Basilisks even have a gender considering that Basily wasn't exactly breed the normal way either."

"I see." Severus replies, "Doesn't Basily know?"

"No it doesn't." Harry replies, "I asked after a few weeks with him or her or whatever and we came to the agreement that Basily will let me know should she ever know. And until then I say whatever I feel like calling it. He doesn't care about it the way we would anyway."

"So Basily won't eat me when I say it wrong?" Severus asks slightly worried since Harry mentioned that the Basilisk doesn't like him.

"No, not for that." Harry replies, "If you hurt me that might be a different matter but I doubt it will ever happen. I misunderstood you when I was younger and you didn't see me for myself and rather my father who you apparently don't like so don't worry about that. Basily is smart and will quickly realize it."

"If you think so." Severus replies and looks around some more in the room they are in. It's like a huge living room with some space for the snake but not too much and a whole in the wall that lets the snake enter. "Just out of curiosity, why did you have a password if I could use Basily's entrance?"

"Basily doesn't like anyone using her entrance and I rather doubt you want to tick her off, on top of that we'd have to climb too use it since it goes through that mouth in the face outside." Harry replies, "I made these rooms back then as a hideout for me and one for Basily where he could run free without scaring anyone during the times I wouldn't be around. Basily could always get out into the forest but always made sure not to be seen by anyone that could talk about it, including Hagrid's spiders, which reminds me Basily, we have to visit them at some point maybe with Ron."

 _Can I eat some of them now?_ The snake questions, _The bigger ones look tasty._

"I fear Hagrid would be terribly upset but if you ever run across a lonely one I'll be inclined to ignore it." Harry replies.

"I take it Basily want's some spider for dinner?" Severs grins. "Can't say that I would mind, those things are getting to many anyway. Even Hagrid agrees that he'll have to find new places for some of them since they have no natural enemy around here and are starting to eat too much."

"I guess that means Hagrid isn't likely to be overly upset with me if Basily eats the occasionally wandering spider?" Harry questions, "I did ask her not to go all out on them."

"Oh he'll be upset." Snape grumbles, "But he'd forgive Basily and probably would understand given a bit of time. Basily isn't that different from his favorite kind of pets."

"I assume your right." Harry replies and sits down on the couch and starts a fire before taking a deep breath and then says, _Basily, I need some more Basilisk tears. Think you can think of something saddening enough without getting too upset?"_

 _Of course Master. Anything for you._ The snake replies and Harry spells a vial to move towards the huge snake and the Basilisk does start to cry soon after and Harry catches the tears with the vial.

"What are you doing?" Severus questions sitting down close to the younger man.

"Getting some tears from Basily." Harry replies grinning, "What does it look like? I can use it for some potions I created with Gody and Merlin."

"I never knew it could be used." Severus grumbles.

"No surprise." Harry replies. "Basilisks are rare and even though some probably managed to hatch one for ingredients I doubt it ever got all that old before someone slew it. I also very much doubt that anyone made them cry that easily."

They start to talk about Potions especially ones that use anything from a Basilisk old and knew and after a while Harry sighs and says, "I think I should go back to that party."

"Why would you want to go back freely when you have such a great hiding place?" Severus questions.

"Because the party probably is nearly at an end and some might be hesitant to leave before they see that I'm still fine." Harry replies, "Also, I think that it was a nice gesture from Dumbledore to organize it. It might have been a little much but he meant well and I appreciate the effort he went through."

"You are way to kind." Severus sighs but rises to leave with him to make sure that Basily won't kill him the second Harry isn't around. They silently return to the great hall where Harry hesitates before the entrance. "It's late." Severus states, "Just go and rest and I'll tell them that you went to bed."

With a sigh Harry shakes his head and forces a smile on his face before going back into the great hall. As he feared they are all staring at him. "Harry my boy," Dumbledore says cheerfully. "Where have you two been?"

"Just a little walk." Harry lies trying to sound happy. "I needed some fresh air that's all."

"I see." Dumbledore replies with a small frown. After that he keeps a better eye on Harry but as Harry had assumed some had already left by then and even more leave very soon after clearly having waited for Harry to return and see him fine or just being polite and saying goodbye to the birthday boy before leaving. Within less then an hour the great hall is empty of everyone but a few teachers and then Harry says goodnight to everyone claiming that it had been a tiring day.

The next day Neville sends him the Belladonna he mentioned the previous day and apart from starting the potion he starts an outdoor garden while the greenhouse is still in construction. Harry enjoys the peace and is surprised to see Sirius approach him there during the afternoon. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Siri." Harry replies wondering why the man is there. They didn't have a training scheduled for the next week since Harry is currently so busy with taking care of the Longbottoms and the Lestranges. "Can I do something for you?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask." Sirus replies, "You seem so depressed ever since I first saw you again and I want to help you but don't know how and when Dumbledore insisted that the party would, only to have you disappear for most of it, I thought I rather ask you if I can do anything for you."

"Just give me time." Harry replies with a sigh. "It was hard to be thrown into the past and missing my friends here but I got over it quickly because I knew I'd see them again. This time, I didn't just loose friends but my whole family and I know that I'll never see them alive again. I missed my son growing up and even though I saw his painting and can talk to him it doesn't feel like my son. Probably because for me my son should still be an infant and not the portrait of a long dead man." with another sigh Harry returns to his work instead of looking at the man but adds, "But you don't have to worry. I'll be fine in time I guess. And I know that at least Sal would kick my butt if I just give up and take the easy way out. It be stupid to do that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that but I know that it's not always easy to stay strong." Sirius replies. "I just want to be there for you."

"I know." Harry replies. "And you are. You're helping me get ready for my job and I'm looking forward to it. I've been teaching in the past too and really loved doing it. And one thing I've learned from all this. If I had given up with the Dursleys and killed myself as a kid as I sometimes wanted with their treatment of me, I'd never gotten to know Sal or have James. So basically, this is the same. I might be depressed now, but I still have hope that it will get better and I won't risk whatever good thing could come for an easy way out of this."

Sirius looks at the young man that is still working in his little garden and growing potions ingredients and then smiles, "Did anyone ever tell you that you might look a lot like James, but you're more like Lily?"

"I've been told that I look like my father but never that I'm like mum." Harry replies. "I wouldn't really know either way since I never meet either one."

"James, and we others too, loved to prank and play quidditch and things like that. We loved parties and action." Sirius replies, "But your mom, and Remus partly too, loved it quiet and calm and she was always positive. No matter how bad things looked she always tried to see a good side no matter how small it was. Even when they had to go hiding with you, she always said it was good since it gave them so much time together and neither had to leave to work or such and could really focus on raising you."

Harry smiles a little and then says, "Do you have any pictures of them? Hagrid got me some at the end of my first year and I don't know maybe you got some more."

"Maybe. I'll have a look for some." Sirius replies, "How about we meet up one day and I show you the house your grandparents used to live in. James inherited it and I guess it's yours now but he never moved into it since he and Lily had just gotten their own home and gotten everything the way they wanted to."

"I'd love to see it." Harry says with a smile.

"Then we should go." Sirius replies, "When ever you've got the time since I'm not doing much at the moment anyway. After years in prison I don't really feel like working and rather want to enjoy being able to do whatever whenever."

"As long as you don't do whoever whenever." Harry grins a little.

Sirius blushes and then smiles too and says, "Guess you do have a bit more form James then his looks. That's so something he would have said."

"How about we go next week." Harry suggest. "I hardly dare to leave Hogwarts to help the Lestranges in Azkaban since the medi wizards there asked me to be reachable should something happen to either of them."

"I think it's incredible what you do by the way." Sirius replies. "You're a healer, a potions master and know so much about defense that I hardly know what to teach you when we start that tutoring again."

Harry smiles a little even though he still looks sad. "Merlin was the same. Godric mostly knew the healing and potions parts and a bit of defense but back then you couldn't be considered a defense master unless you were at least an adequate healer and could make all necessary potions yourself. Just like you couldn't be a potions master unless you knew everything about magical plants and how to grew them yourself. Merlin never learnt the later unlike Godric but I mostly just wanted to have that background too. And I'm a far cry from a healer. I mostly know about battle wounds and the other parts I'm helping the healers of St. Mungo's now are only because I knew something had rendered Tom crazy and knew about of the effects. Like that it must be physical but effect the should. Being turned insane by infecting the brain was the most likely cause since it would slowly leave an imprint and psychological damage like it did with Bellatrix. So obviously I had to focus some of my studying on that."

"It's still impressive." Sirius replies, "You learned a lot in just ten years from what I hear and you got really good at it."

"Yeah but you don't know my history abilities." Harry grins, "If I had to do owls about history, even from before the time I was in, I'd probably fail. I also suck at divination or Arithmancy and don't even get me started on astronomy. I still can't calculate when the next full moon is to gather some ingredients and have too look up every night and that's about all I can do. I also can't read runes or know anything about Alchemy."

"No one knows everything but to know as much as you do at the age you have is still impressive." Sirius insists. "I had huge troubles with potions and actually never got why I had to bother with it to become an Auror but with what you said and healing of battle wounds and making such potions does sort of make sense. Also I do remember Merlin mentioning that you were the best healer of the bunch."

"Only because non of them was a certified healer." Harry grumbles feeling like the praise is getting a little over the top.

"You need to lean to be more proud of your accomplishments." Sirius insists. "They are impressive no matter how much you try to downplay it."

Harry just shrugs and works in silence for a while not sure what to say and Sirius stays quiet at first and later starts to tell Harry more about his school days and what pranks he and James did and is glad to eventually get Harry talking about some of the pranks he and Salazar did and the reactions of the others.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The next updates migt be a day or two apart. I try my best but Im on a trip for work and the internrt isnt as goog as I hoped and I dont know if I can find the time to go to a place where its bettr every day. If I'm very late I will update two chapters at once to make up for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 11**

A week later Rabastan is also free again and healed from the constant pain he was in and incredibly grateful to Harry. Rodolphus also is very happy to have his wife healed again since he truly cares about her and is hoping to slowly get her out of the depression her guild threw her in. Both are offering to help him whenever he should need anything.

Frank and Alice Longbottom make the same offer after both of them are healed and Alice can already leave while Frank only stays in the hospital for supervision until the last potion has left his system.

As soon as the last potion is given, Harry agrees to meet with Sirius and see the home his father grew up in but the day before he goes there he goes to Gringotts to get the book his mother left to his cousin, which he copies after seeing what kind of book it is. He also gets the gold Dudley is to get and already exchanges it into English pounds knowing that Dudley wouldn't be able to use it otherwise. Once that is done he apparates to Private drive in muggle clothes and wonders what his family had been told about him not returning. He hadn't even thought about asking Dumbledore before he left the school.

He rings the doorbell of number four and tries not to show any fear but actually is scared a little and keeps telling himself that he can use magic and that he can defend himself and is not a little kid anymore. petunia is the one opening the door and looks at him questioningly. "We're not buying anything." She says after a moment of silence.

"And I'm not selling anything." Harry replies before she can close the door. "I'm here because of your sisters will has finally been read and want to bring what was left to Dudley Dursley."

"I take it you're one of them?" She grumbles. "We don't need anything from people like her."

Once again she tries to close the door and Harry just puts his food into the door and says, "I don't care what you say Miss Dursley since she didn't leave you anything. I'm not leaving until I spoke to your son and been able to give him what was left for him. It will be up to him to accept or not."

He forces his way into the house and just walks up the stairs assuming that if he's in, he's probably in his room playing some game. Petunia is screeching the whole time and Harry has to lock the door magically after himself one he's in Dudley's room. The boy looks at him scared and Harry puts some charms onto the door to silence Petunia's screeching. "What did you do to my mum?" Dudley asks shaking in fear.

"Nothing." Harry replies. "I locked the door and put a charm on it that won't let any sound get through in either direction keeping the noise out. How are you doing Big D?"

Dudley looks surprised and then asks, "How do you know that nick name?"

"Time is a funny thing." Harry replies and moves his fringe out of the way for a moment to show him his scare. "I've been in another time for ten years before coming back to this. Which is why I didn't come back this summer. Don't know what you guys have been told."

"Dad only mentioned that they got a letter that they don't get anymore money for raising you because you wouldn't come back. Nothing else." Dudley replies less scared now that he knows that it's only his scrawny cousin. "Why did you come after all?"

"Since I'm older now I could get my parents will read to me and found out that they left something to you. The Goblins, that work in the bank and would have to get it to you, can't give it to a muggle."

"Muggle?" Dudley asks.

"Non magical people." Harry explains.

"So, your parents left me something?" Dudley asks skeptically.

"My mom did." Harry says with a smile, "And from what little I heard about them by now, they would have been much nicer to you if your parents had died then yours were to me, but that is in the past and doesn't matter anymore."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Dudley questions, "You could just keep it couldn't you?"

"Sure." Harry replies, "But it was my mothers last will and to be honest, I don't think you're all that bad. Your parents might not have been the only ones to hurt me, but you were a child yourself and with the way they treated us, I'm just hoping you won't end up in prison."

"You're the delinquent in the family not me." Dudley insists.

"You steal money from kids, you broke my bones, you threw a tantrum because of one present less then the year before when you were already 11 years old." Harry points out. "How on earth do you think that will get over when you're grown up and legal? Never mind how a girl would find such a tantrum?"

"I'm good boy, everyone says then." Dudley insists.

"You mean the parents that starved a child? Or the teachers that never knew that it was you that did everything I was punished for? After all they called me a delinquent because they thought I had done what you did!" Harry questions but then sighs, "Just try and remember this when you're older. Maybe you'll learn then. For now, this is yours." Harry takes out a small bag from his pocked and after opening it he grabs inside and Dudley's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets the way he stares when Harry's whole arm is in that small bag. "There it is." Harry mumbles and take out the book and hands it over. Dudley looks at it skeptically while Harry once again lets his arm disappear in the bag and this time it comes back up with a bigger bag then the one the bigger bag was in. Harry turns the bigger bag upside down over Dudley's bed and out comes lots of cash. "I took the liberty to exchange the gold you were supposed to get for muggle money since I doubt you could use the wizarding money."

"Gold?" Dudley questions sounding interested.

"That's what Galleons are made of." Harry explains, "Shickles are silver and Knuts bronze." He takes out some coins and shows them to Dudley who actually looks curious. "You should look at the book. It's full of pictures of both of our mothers and their parents during their childhood. I really don't get why Aunt Petunia seemed so jealous. There are so many pictures of our grandma hugging her. More then hugging my mum but then again, it might just have been the pictures."

Dudley looks skeptically but then slowly goes through the pictures of their moms mostly playing outside. "Do you know who that is?" He asks after seeing a picture of both girls and a boy standing next to Lily and Petunia glaring at them.

"That's Severus Snape." Harry replies, "His mother is a witch and he's a wizard. He's actually a teacher at Hogwarts now and teachers Potions. He's usually grumpy but not too bad."

"Mom looks jealous." Dudley mumbles. "Dad once mentioned that mum used to have a crush on a friend of her sister but that she saw how inferior he was after meeting him. Maybe that was this boy."

"Petunia? And Professor Snape?" Harry asks and then shudders. "I rather not imagine them together. I mean Professor Snape can be nice but no, I actually find it hard to picture him with anyone."

Dudley grins a little and then says, "But it would explain it wouldn't it. Why she was jealous of your mom."

"I guess." Harry replies, "And why she was jealous that she was a witch. Maybe she thought she would have had a chance if she had been one too."

"The pictures are nice." Dudley replies and at the last page sees one of himself with his parents when he was a baby and under that one of Lily and her family including Harry as a baby. The later one actually moved and Dudley stares at it. "They move."

"Magic Dudley." Harry states, "It makes a lot of things possible. Not everything but a lot. Which reminds me, I made something for you while I was in the past and talking to some people about how you acted in this time and how your parents treated you like a little prince no matter how much trouble you caused." Harry takes out another bag from his other pant pocked and once more digs his hand into it. Again his whole arm disappears until he grumbles, "Where the hell is it." Harry then pushes his Head into the opening that normally wouldn't be big enough to even let it in. Next goes the arm and Dudley only sees the bag stretch over it all until he hears a "There it is." Next Harry comes out of his small bag that once again looks like a little bag. The kind of things girls have in very old movies with a strap around their wrists, just a little smaller to fit in a pants pocket. In Harry's hand is a hand hold mirror that looks from the make like it's at least from the same time if not older then that bag but it does also appear to either be well restored or newly made. The only thing Dudley likes about it is the color. It's black with a greenish tint to it. The mirror itself just like the surrounding metal or whatever it is. it doesn't really feel like metal and more like glass.

"A mirror?" Dudley grumbles when Harry hands a boring and old looking mirror to him after being half way in his stupid magical bag.

"Not just any." Harry replies "I have another one made of the same material and it will glow when you say my name until I pick it up. And once I do you'll be able to see me through it and even talk to me. That way you can contact me should you ever be in need of some form of magical aid. Like I said, magic can't fix everything, like I can't bring back the dead as much as I sometimes might wish to but I can cure some diseases that muggles can't, or even fix a broken glass even though I'd thank you not to bother me for just any spill." Harry smiles at him, "We might not have gotten along all that well but you are family. You and your parents are the only family I have left, well not counting the great great great great I have no idea how many great grand son from my son that I had to leave in the past when I came back to this time but I hardly know him and there are so many generations in between that I doubt he considers me family. Anyway, I want to at least give you the means to contact me should you ever truly need me. If you use it or not, will be up to you."

Dudley looks at Harry for a moment and then grumbles, "It still looks stupid. And why should I want to contact you anyway."

"Who knows what time will bring." Harry just muses and then rises. "I should probably go, who knows what your mother thinks I'm doing with you."

"Probably kill me or torture me." Dudley shudders, "That's what she said you're learning in that school."

"That's just ridiculous," Harry chuckles, "Children learn to brew potions to calm someone that is distressed or to cure a rash. We learn to move or clean objects or turn a chair into a comforter. We learn to defend ourselves from wizards that do kill or torture because just like there are muggles that kill with guns, there are wizards that do the same with spells. We learn about Dragons which by the way really exist, they are just hidden by us so muggles don't see them."

"Did you ever see one?" Dudley asks excitedly.

"Pictures of them only." Harry replies, "They are very rare and nearly extinct because poachers want their blood or hearts or scales."

"Why?" Dudley asks."I get the scales they're probably cool but a dragons heart and blood? That's gross"

"The heart can be used for potions as well as a wand core and the blood also has a it's uses in potions and I think in Alchemy too." Harry replies, "Professor Dumbledore once wrote about the 12 uses of Dragon blood. I think a nice red inc was one of them."

"But I really should get going." Harry replies, "I still need to tend my garden which is by the way another thing a young wizard or witch can learn at Hogwarts, the care of magical plants."

"So you're like a gardener now?" Dudley grins slightly evil, "Guess the gardening here payed of."

Harry grins back not letting the boy get to him. "Probably did. But I'm not just a gardener. I grow my own potions ingredients to make healing potions or, as Professor Snape put it in my first year, I learned how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Dudley stares at Harry slightly awed against his own wishes. "But that is still not my main work, I'm going to teach magical defense next term at Hogwarts because in the past I've been trained to be a defense master under Merlin himself."

"The Merlin?" Dudley asks, "The one from the King Author movies?"

"Yes, the Merlin." Harry replies, "He's also my father-in-law and his beard is thanks to my son who pranked him. But enough for now. You know how to contact me should you want to see me again for more stories of the magical world."

With that Harry ends the charms on the door without drawing his wand and just a simple movement of his hand. "I thought you need a wand for things like that?" Dudley asks while his mother falls into the room.

"I'm a defense master trained under Merlin." Harry replies, "I'm well able to do quiet a bit wandlessly. Good bye Dudley, Good bye Aunt Petunia." And with that he disapparates right out of Dudley's room back to the gates of Hogwarts and walks into the castle with a grin.

The next day he goes with Sirius to the house his father grew up in. Once there he isn't sure if house is the right word for it. It looks very luxurious with a sea on the grounds and Sirius even points out that there is a whole quidditch pitch in the back. Once inside it still looks rather luxurious even if a little empty but clean. "I take it they have house elves still living here?"

"Sure." Sirius replies.

Harry just sighs for a moment and then says, "Would one of the elves please come and meet me." A nearly soundless crack later a little elf is in front of Harry and bows. "I would like you to make sure that there are plenty of elf sized clothes with the Potter crest on it and that you all can borrow." Harry orders, "I want my elves to look appropriate for a Potter elf even if I did change my name which by the way is Slytherin."

"Master will give us clothing?" The elf questions confused.

"No," Harry clarifies, "I'll borrow you clothing. It will still be mine but I want you to use it so you won't embarrasses me."

"We thank you for the honor." The little elf squeaks and bows even deeper, "What else can we do for master?"

"Keep the house as well as you did so far. I'm currently living at Hogwarts since I teach there but let me know if you need anything to keep the house." Harry orders. "And if you can prepare some snacks and drinks for us in about an hour in the garden."

After that Sirius shows him around and all the rooms including James' room and his own since he lived there for some years after running from his parents. Harry likes the place and the stories Sirius tells him about what he and James used to do while here and all the pranks they played on Harry's Grandparents.

The walk through a hallway on their way to the garden when a voice from the wall asks "Don't tell me you finally have a steady lover?" Harry looks towards the man in the portrait looked a bit like James Potter, Harry's father but not close enough to actually make Harry mistake the man for his father.

"No sir." Sirius grins, "He is actually my godson who has a very interesting life story so far considering that he spent ten years in the past."

"I didn't know you had a god son that is so old already." The man wonders and eyes him a little suspicious before asking, "How much time did go by here while he was in the past."

"None sir." Harry replies, "On the contrary I clearly remember hearing me before I left and seeing my younger self after returning."

"You're..." The man's eyes widen. "You're not by chance Harry James Potter are you?"

"I am. But I married in the past and I'm called Harry James Slytherin now." Harry replies already assuming that the man is a paternal ancestor.

"Slytherin?" The man questions worriedly.

"It's more then okay." Sirius replies, "Harry is cool and so is Salazar even though I only know him from a portrait Harry managed to find. He's nothing like we thought. None of the founders are."

"If you say so." The man replies, "Hadn't assumed anything else from my gorgeous grandson then to be cool as you put it Sirius."

Harry smiles a little and then sighs, "I take it your my fathers father then?"

"Correct." The man replies, "I'm glad to see you so well and James will be too he was worried about you."

Harry stares at the man for a moment before realizing what he must mean. "There is a portrait of his around?"

"Him and his wife Lily." The man in the portrait replies, "How about I gather the lot and we meet in the tee room to talk a little and you can tell us everything about your life and how on earth you became a Slytherin. I thought the line died out long before my time."

"Oh that will be a long confusing talk." Harry replies before summoning a house elf and rearrange the drinks and snacks to the tee room.

A few hours latter Harry is glad to have gone on this trip and found out that Sirius hadn't known about the portraits being made just in case something would happen to them and Harry would be fine. They wanted to have some way to be a part of his life. It still takes about ten years before a portrait starts to talk after the person dies but since that time has already past Harry can talk to them now and tell them everything. He leaves out most about his childhood apart from being raised by Petunia and Vernon which causes both of his parents some worry but he promised that it was okay and never goes into any details. Lily is still mad with Sirius that revenge was more important to him then protecting Harry but Harry insistently tells her that he is fine and just glad that Wormtail got his dues.

The part with Voldemort being their own descendant caused some confusion but in the end they are all just glad that the man is healed and doesn't cause any further mayhem. And they all seem very proud of Harry's accomplishments and Harry and his grandfather Fleamont talk about potions for a while after finding out that the man had invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. James seems more interested about the defense abilities and the fact that he got a sword from Merlin himself and is his son-in-law. Lily though likes the talk about potions while Euphemia liked to take are of plants and supported husband by growing his ingredients at least those that are plants. Thus Harry had plenty to talk to all of them even after he was done with his own rather confusing past. They did talk about him wearing a sword and he also mentioned about the lessons he had but never once drew it or told them why he cherished it so much apart from it having some useful little features.

Harry stayed all day and promised to visit on occasion and possibly move their portraits to Hogwarts or latest to wherever he decided to live in the future should he ever leave the castle.

For the rest of the summer break Harry also could relax a little more now that the Longbottoms are healed and the Lestranges are as well. He had taught some more medi wizards and mind healers about the testing he did and they can now check the other prisoners to make sure no other one suffers any long term damage from Slughorn's experiments with mind enhancing potions.

Harry even manages to pick out the books he wants to use for his classes on time for Dumbledore to send the list out two weeks before the summer ends and Harry goes to the Weasleys to join them as planned. He truly enjoys his time with Ron and Hermione who is there as well and meets Charlie for the first time who is only a little younger then him now and they get along very well too and Harry is glad about it since occasionally he does find Ron acting rather childish and has a hard time not to show it too much since he remembers being the same at the age and doesn't want to lose his first friend just due to the age difference. Hermione is more mature and Harry does find it easier to still get along well with her and is glad about it but she too is still young. Much younger the him since there are ten years between them now.

It still is very nice to be with them all and is tempted to accept when Molly once again offers for Harry to stay but decides to leave because he intends to prepare for his classes and finish planting his green house and also wants to talk with Rolanda about the new brooms for the school and get at least some for her.

The last week of summer passes quickly and Harry is nervous when the students return and for the first time in this time he sits at the head table in the great hall. The amount of students is much bigger then it was in the past and he is more nervous then he was the first time around in the past. He assumes that it is partly because he'll have to teach his former class mates among others. It will be weird to teach Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville but even to teach Ginny, who used to be just a year younger and whom he knows rather well privately, now too will be more then a little strange. He does hope that being a friend will save him from the worst of the Weasley twin's pranks though.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Harry finally managed to talk to his cousin and it seems like Dudley is more interested in the magical world but will that be enough to change him? And what will happen when he starts to teach?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors** **Note:** Thanks for the support. And sorry for the late updates recently.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 12**

Severus sits next to Harry and tries to calm him a little the evening the students return and tell him a few things about the older year students as a warning. So Harry already knows the worst of the delinquents. During the sorting Harry claps for every student no matter what house and smiles at them encouragingly already taking mental notes about who looks skinny and shy enough that they might be a case of abuse. Just to keep it at the back of his mind for now and find out if it us just natural shyness and fitness or if there is more to it.

After that evening he can hardly sleep and ends up going over his lessons plan for the coming day for half the night. He still looks well rested the next day thanks to being used to bed nights and having had some dreamless sleep potion the night before. He manages to eat some breakfast and look calm enough for his first class which is a newt level sixth year Slytherin Gryffindor class. Both houses seem to be under the misconception that he would favor them seeing that he used to be a Gryffindor and actually knows some of them from Quidditch and that he is named Slytherin for a reason. He quickly makes sure that they know that he intends to be fair towards all houses and won't allow any of them to bully the others.

The first few weeks are exciting and nerve-wreaking because Harry is constantly worried about teaching his old friends but slowly he gets actually used to it. He also starts to enjoy talking to his colleges about different topics, particularly those that he already has some background knowledge like about healing or potions as well as dark creatures with Hagrid who is the new teacher for care for magical creatures.

The only down side to the first week is however when little Malfoy get's attacked by a Hippogriff and Lucius is obviously trying to get that animal as well as Hagrid punished even though from what Harry heard it is partly Draco's fault. Of course, it might not have been the wisest choice to start a class with a creature that can be as dangerous as a Hippogriff. Harry tires to keep the resulting fights between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins particularly Draco to a minimum. The boy might not have reacted correctly and possibly playing the wound he got a little much but he shouldn't be singled out for bullying no matter what. Not that he doesn't have any defenders but Harry rather not have a war between Slytherin and Gryffindor on his hands. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall are also a little worried about the tension between the houses.

Harry main goal at the moment is to help Ron and Hermione defend Hagrid since he sees it as unwise to get involved himself and use his name to influence anything. He fears that some might think that he shouldn't interfere with the law which might be true. However Harry does give Hermione a hint for a back up plan should everything go up in smoke. Just to make sure that the Hippogriff won't get hurt, he's rather sure that Dumbledore will be able to keep Hagrid out of trouble.

Luckily the ministry is still rather busy with all the testings of people in Azkaban and other former Slytherins from Slughorn's time at Hogwarts and by now two more cases have been found. One is nearly blind by now and the other can't move because the part in the brain that controls the movement is damaged.

Harry had to make the potions again since he is the only one that not only knows how to make it but also can get the necessary Basilisk tears. By now St. Mungo's got enough information about the potions and the spells he used that they don't mind giving the potion and feel confident enough without having Harry on call. Meaning that Harry's life isn't interfered with anymore then the potions making for those cases. Which Harry is glad about since he has enough on his hands to go against the still increasing aggression between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

He tries to use his classes to talk about the use of defense and even includes a whole lesson about getting back at a bully not being defense but a counter attack that most likely will trigger another attack on oneself. Salazar and Godric are also constantly complaining towards the children from their houses whenever they see them do something they don't approve off but so far the kids are just to used to their hatred of the other house to care about it.

By Christmas there is sadly still no change in the way the children act towards each other and Harry decides to take a break on Christmas day and asks Dumbledore for permission to spend the day with Sirius and Remus in the 'house' his grandparents used to live to spend the time with his parents. He goes to the house on Christmas eve and even spends the night there to just get some distance from it all and to avoid seeing Sal or his son's portrait knowing that it would just hurt to much that he isn't able to see either of them for real and hold them in his arms.

Harry does enjoy the holiday and the gifts he is send. The most surprising coming from Lucius Malfoy probably to get onto his good side. Harry is still occasionally keeping an eye on the man and asks around what he is doing and even asked Remus and Sirius to help with that. He can only hope to notice if the man does anything else to cause trouble. The rest of the present are more expected. He got one from all the Weasleys and is glad to have send each of the children something now that he also gets along rather well with Charlie and is sporadically writing letters with him. He also got a preset from Hermione and most of his colleges even including Severus who got more Basilisk potions ingredients including even Basilisk tears this time. Sirius and Remus both had something for him that they gave personally being there. He also got something from most of the people at his birthday party including Mister Lovegood and Tonks. His pile of presents also included some from the Longbottoms and the Lestrange who still seem very grateful to him. Harry is not surprise that he didn't get anything from the Dursleys he did however send one with Muggle-post to Dudley making sure that the boy won't forget about him and hopes that eventually he can have some sort of relationship with him and maybe influence him for the better.

After his short break Harry returns to the school to help watch the kids that stayed behind for the holiday while Sirius decided to finally work as an Auror for the next year at least, having gotten bored of sitting at home all day with nary a thing to do. It might also help Harry with keeping an eye on Malfoy to have someone in the Ministry.

For the next two month Harry finally starts to see a slow in the fighting between the two houses. It's still a far cry from peace but at least the fighting doesn't increase and actually slows for the first time that year. It doesn't stay that way because the day the Ministry finally decides on the case of the Hippogriff attack on the young Malfoy Harry sees from his window how some Gryffindors (if the scarf is anything to go by from the distance) levitate a single person with a green scarf and have him hang upside down. Harry uses an Accio to summon his broom and flies down to help the student in need.

He hasn't reached them when eh shouts out as loud as he can over their laughter "Stop it this instance." The boys turn to look who is talking and the spell holding the Slytherin boy up fails. Harry flies as fast as he can and just about manages to catch the boy that had been far enough up to be at risk of breaking his neck. Once the boy is safe Harry just holds the shivering bundle tight to himself and looks around shocked to see the faces of Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean. "Would someone be kind enough and explain what happened here?"

Harry notices that Hermione actually has the decency to blush while the others still look angrily towards the boy in Harry's arms. Harry looks down seeing Draco Malfoy looking up at him before the boy blushes and looks away.

"He bragged about Buckbeak getting killed." Ron growls angrily. "He bragged that it was only fair that his father got him punished even though it was his own damn fault that he got hurt."

Harry sighs before asking "Miss Granger?" All the Gryffindors flinch since this is the first time Harry called one of his best friends by their family name. Even in class he's less formal with them then the others. "Would you please tell me what you think of your classmates actions?"

Hermione hesitates but then mumbles, "I tried to tell them not to do it."

"And yet you didn't think it prudent to get help or help Mister Malfoy yourself?" Harry asks.

She doesn't reply while the others look rather surprised and Dean asks, "Why should she. He had it coming and he picked on her more then anyone."

"In that case, Mister Weasley, you should know a little bit about the dangers of levitation's spells. So tell me what is the worse that could have happened had I not caught Mister Malfoy?" Harry asks, "And don't tell me he wouldn't have fallen had I not called out because we both know that someone else might have done so eventually, someone not able to catch him." Ron just blushes but still looks angrily turning his gaze to the ground. "I take it you've got nothing to say? Anyone else maybe?" Still it's silent. "Then the first punishment will be a five foot essay about the dangers of levitation charms on humans. I will also discuss this with Professor McGonagall so you better expect a heavy loss of points as well as detentions."

Harry turns with his broom in his hand and the young Malfoy heir still in his arms."What about him?" Ron questions still angered, "Are you suddenly on HIS side?"

"I'm on no ones side Mister Weasley?" Harry replies looking at his friend, "I thought I made that clear and just so you know it, you should be glad that I stopped this before anything else happened. Even though you are angry with me now, I still consider you a friend, all of you. I won't let you turn into a murderer!" After that Harry turns around again and leaves. Hearing Hermione mumble an agreement clearly having realized just how far this could have gone. Little does Harry known that he wasn't the only teacher to see what happened. Just that Snape due to having been in Draco's position one was frozen seeing the same picture form this perspective. The flashback from his past temporarily being too much for him. He is however very impressed with the other man for the way he interfered and even at the strength he shows carrying Draco away like he weights nothing and even able to hold on to his broom while he does so.

Once Harry is away from prying eyes, he sets the other boy down gently and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The boy replies slightly grinning clearly already having gotten over what happened. "Thanks for the help Professor."

"Don't thank me." Harry replies, "Think about why it happened and try to avoid it happening again. You know as well as everyone in this castle that you caused this fighting. You didn't listen to Professor Hagrid when he ordered you to be respectful towards the Hippogriffs. And then you acted like it was all their fault even though you KNEW what you have done and now you even rub it in the others faces knowing full well how they react?" Harry looks into the surprised face of the blond that clearly thought he would get of with nothing. "You are lucky that I consider you punished enough by their actions but know that I'm thoroughly disappointed with you. i had hoped that with time you'd lean to actually think before you act and I thought you could become a better man then your father who uses his power only for himself not caring about others. Did you know that it was him that caused the camber to be opened. It was him that risked a monster being lose in the school while his own son was here. I know that he probably assumed you reasonably safe being a pure blood but accidents happen and he is old enough to know that as well as I do. You could have died last year because of him wanting to kill half the school. I might never have liked you, but at least I thought you'd be a better man than that. Sadly, you just proved me wrong. You only cared about yourself and not even for a second how others feel about this." Harry turns to walk away saying, "Sal particularly insisted that you're not like your father. He'll be sad to hear about this."

"I am better then my father." Draco insisted calling out after Harry.

Harry turns around to him and looks at him before he says, "Words mean little when you don't back them up with actions. If you want me to get faith in you again, then prove to me that you can be a powerful, and yet good man. One that thinks about others as well as himself." He turns around again and says while walking on, "But maybe there is still some hope for you, if you at least wish to be a better man, you might yet become one."

A few days later all the students are assembled in the great hall and Dumbledore talks to all of them about what had happened that day and mentions only some of the things that might have happened including that Draco could have died and that everyone who had participated might have ended up in Azkaban. Dumbledore points out that the founders were friends and that Godric and Salazar, who are currently in Merlin's portrait that is hanging on the wall behind Dumbledore in the great hall, were brothers. That they supported each other and cared for one another and that the way they found Merlin's portrait should have shown them that only together will they have a chance for a better and brighter future. Dumbledore talks about the fighting and that this is how wars start and in the end of his speech says that all rivalry will have to stop and should he hear of even one more fight between those two houses that gets past the use of words and includes magic, he will do everything in his power from stopping their fight by taking all the rivalry out of the school and ending the house point system for those two houses as well as prohibiting both houses from quidditch until they prove that they can stay civil while challenging each other.

After that threat it is quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the hall. Harry hopes that the threat alone will be enough to stop them from going to far. He also starts in his coming defense classes to pair up a Gryffindor with a Slytherin for a special research project forcing them to work together including Draco working with Hermione since he tries to have the muggle born work with the worst of the pure blood fanatics or rather the children of those to teach them the error of their ways in a way he hadn't dared before the threat that hopefully will stop it from going out of hand. He does even remind them all about the thread Dumbledore spoke about and how serious he is. He also says that he will be occasionally in the library to see who really works together and who doesn't and that he will include the team work in the grading. He intends to keep the paring for further project and that by the end of the year they will duel in doubles against another mixed house team. Hopefully that will help for a better understanding for the rest of the years they'll be in the school. He also suggests other teachers to a similar thing in their mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin classes to get multiple parings for all to hopefully cast a wider net for possible friendships between the houses.

By the end of the year it does look like the plan worked and even though some pairings will probably need to be changed since they still hardly manage to stay civil, some actually seem to have become friends, strangely enough that includes Ron and Crabbe. Draco also is getting along rather well with Hermione even though Ron doesn't seem to like that very much.

Harry is glad when the year finally ends and he has a break. He stays in his grandfathers old home all summer and enjoys his free time and spends a lot of it with the Weasleys since Ron also has forgiven him for defending Malfoy and finally accepts that it might have been to his benefit too. Still Harry starts to get along with Charlie even better then he ever got on with Ron before and enjoys the time he spends with him. He also spends a lot of time with Sirius and Remus and gets to know Tonks better since she's starting to flirt with him but so far with little success even though Harry has a feeling that Remus does like her rather a lot. Sirius seems to think that it's because of him being a werewolf and Harry is considering to work with Severus to improve the wolfsbane or create a new one that will cure the transformation all together to help him. Also interesting is that Sirius is getting along rather well with the new Auror trainee that is working with him, which happens to Rabastan Lestrange. He is occasionally joining Sirius on a visit and Harry quickly wonders how much longer it will take for Sirius to tell Harry that they are dating.

The coming year sees a tournament at Hogwarts and Harry is cautiously exited about it. He does enjoy the start of the year and to see that some of the new friendships between Gryffindor and Slytherin survived the summer and is particularly glad that Draco is trying to get along with Ron as well as Hermione and is occasionally looking towards Harry during one of those attempts when he's present and smiling proudly whenever Harry nods a approvingly. It seems the young Malfoy heir took his words form the previous year to heart.

It is good to see that the peace between the houses lasts and that the year start calmly all things considered. All the Hogwarts students are more or less friendly towards the visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The goblet of fire chooses Viktor Krumn for Durmstrang, Fluer Delacour from Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts as champions. Harry is particularly exited about the first task and able to see Charlie before hand and talk to him. He also manages to get a magical picture from the dragons and sends it to Dudley remembering his reaction when he mentioned dragons before. He also writes a short letter and sends it with it to tell Dudley a little about what goes on in his life and that he told Hedwig to stay close for two nights should Dudley want to replay he only has to call her name some time before that.

Harry is glad to get a reply even if only a short note asking for more pictures like that should he see anything else that is cool and two days later Dudley get's a picture Snape made for Harry so he can pose next to Basily for it. Harry wished he could see his cousins face when he looks at it.

Dumbledore and most of the others living in the castle are happy to notice that Harry is slowly getting better. He doesn't look quiet as depressed as he did at the start of the last school year or even the summer before that.

During the year Harry is very happy to see Draco improve his defense grade through hard work and to see him try to be nice to Slytherins and muggle born students and even praises him a few times for it. He also enjoys watching the three tasks and is glad when Hogwarts wins with Durmstrang in second place. What Harry, unlike most of the other teachers, fails to notice is that most of the older students admire him in particular and quiet a few seem to have a major crush on the young defense teacher.

The next few years are rather peaceful and Harry truly enjoys it and makes sure to get a new defense mastery to prove that he deserves the position as magical defense teacher. Ron and the others are in their sixth year when something happens again. Harry hears from Charlie about a smuggler for dragon hide that is working with some poachers in Romania. It seems that Lucius is getting some coins on the side by helping the poacher ring selling their stuff. It doesn't take long before Harry with the help of Sirius finds some prove but instead of going to the ministry he gives the man one last chance by going to the ministry and confessing himself to get an easier sentence. He gives him two weeks to consider it.

Sadly it only takes one week before Harry sees the dark stone in the handle of the sword he is still constantly wearing glow during a class and looks into the reflective glass stone saying, "What's up Dudley." He can not see him well, but he can hear him and that is all he needs.

"I need your help. I heard a crack like when you left last and there are strange people in robes walking up to our house. They wear mask and look really scary." Dudley says his voice shaking.

Death eater is the first thought in Harry's head and the second is Lucius Malfoy. "Listen Dud, the mirror your wearing reflects spells even the most dangerous one. Use that fact if you need it, I'm on my way but will need a moment." Once that is done he looks towards the class saying "Class dismissed."

After that he runs towards the gates and casts two patronus messages one for Severus in case he's back late for dinner to tell Dumbledore and the rest where he is and one to Sirius to get back up.

Once he past the wards he apparates to Privet drive and hears a laugh coming from inside and Lucius voice saying, "You really think you can get us with a mirror you stupid brat? Nothing can reflect any of the unforgivables."

"Obsidian can." Harry replies walking into the living room through the blasted door. Petunia and Vernon are in the room and Petunia is trying to push Dudley behind her while the boy is holding the dark mirror in his shaking hands and tries to stand in front of his mother. Harry slowly circles around the four death eaters and stands before his aunt and uncle and draws his sword that also is made of the Volcanic glass and spelled not to break, with his left hand. "Obsidian is also very sharp when polished into a blade."

Most of the death eaters are laughing while only one looks towards the door and harry makes a move with his right to get his wand into his hand that is in a holder at his right wrist and then casts a silent and quick anti-apparation-ward for the inside of the house and an ancient locking charm on the door. Knowing that Sirius learned how to unlock it from him. "Now my dears you are all stuck here. Who wants to be the first to fight me?" No one moves and Harry just grins, "Yeah I think you're right, it be way to boring to fight you lot one on one. How about you all against little me?" Harry doesn't move his eyes from the four death eaters when he says, "Dudley, go with your parents into the kitchen and close the door behind you. I'll take care of this."

"But I wanna watch." Dudley grumbles certain that this is way better then kung-fu in TV but already feels his mother's hands on one of his arms and his father's on the other.

"Avada Kedavra." One of the death eaters shouts his want held towards the young boy.

Harry just holds his wand in the way and reflects is right past the head of the caster. "I told you that Obsidian reflects it." Harry insists. "It took me ages to find something that could but eventually I did find something and my dear father-in-law was kind enough to get me a sword made out of it. And just so you know, the Aurors are on their way."

"That is wicked Harry." Dudley cheers while Harry just grumbles to get out already.

One of the death eaters actually tries to disapparate and only gets thrown to the floor unconscious due to the ward. "How sad." Harry replies, "One is already out and I didn't even get warmed up." While saying that he also casts a wandless and silent binding spell to make sure the death eater won't move once he regains his consciousness.

A few more spells fly and Harry is glad that by then Petunia and Vernon managed to get Dudley out of the room. Sirius appears about ten minutes after the first death eater fainted and by then all of them are bound and gagged. The first thing Sirius says after seeing the damage to the room and the four bound and gagged death eaters is, "Is that your usual routine or do you have a kink I should know about."

"Trust me my dear godfather, that is for me to know and for you to never find out." Harry grins, "But it might calm you to hear that I most certainly would never get into any kind of kink with them." After that Harry walks towards the kitchen and leaves the death eaters to the Aurors, certain that one of them is Lucius Malfoy. Once there Vernon starts shouting at him, "You worthless little boy, this is all your fault isn't it? They wanted to kidnap my son because of you didn't they? We should have drowned you when you first came here you..." He didn't get to finish that since Harry cast a silent spell again to bind and gag him.

"Don't worry uncle Vernon, the spell ends when I go." Harry tells the man and then looks towards Petunia, "Do I need to gag and bind you too or can we talk like civilized people?"

"Civilized? With people like you?" She drawls but at least doesn't scream or talk about drowning him.

"Well, I already know that they wanted to kidnap Dudley? Did they say why?" Harry asks.

"Don't talk to him Dudley." Petunia orders. "He's nothing but trouble."

Harry sighs and looks at Dudley, "It is of course up to you guys if you answer or not but I can't make sure that there is no one helping those four that might come back once I'm gone unless I know everything that went on in this house. So unless you fancy a repeat, possibly without getting my help in time, I suggest you talk."

"He said something about you threatening to get someone powerful into trouble." Dudley replies.

Harry frowns and looks back out towards the living room and sees Rabastan first, "Hey, was Malfoy part of this?"

"No." Rabastan replies, "But they are all friends."

"Make sure to get them to talk under veritaserum why they did this. I bet my most valuable sword that he was behind this." Harry says.

"Does that mean you have more of those cool swords?" Dudley asks.

"Sure." Harry grins. "I even have Excalibur in my vault thanks to my father-in-law who left it in my husbands vault knowing that I'd get all of that in this time."

"Awesome." Dudley cheers, "Can I see it some time?"

"I guess." Harry smiles towards the young boy. "I'll be too busy to take you to Gringotts anytime soon but if you keep reminding me I'll get around eventually."

"You'll stay away from my son." Petunia grumbles.

"Even if you're attacked again?" Harry questions. "I don't think so. And whether you like it or not I will raise some protective wards around the house and make sure to know when a death eater gets too close. Just in case something like this happens again."

"Thanks Harry." Dudley replies. "And thanks for coming when I called. I was so scared and thought you might not have that mirror with you."

"Oh mine is a little different then yours." Harry explains. "It's the stone in my sword so I more or less always have it with me."

"Thanks." Dudley says.

"Don't thank me." Harry stats, "There is no need for it. But I must say that I'm really proud of you. I could see that you were scared of them but still you stood in front of your parents and wanted to protect them. You're a hero Big D. You used to be a big fat bully that took money from smaller weaker children with a group of strong kids behind you but today, you were the one at the disadvantage and yet you fought bravely for those you cared about. I'm proud to call you family."

"It's hardly brave when you saw me scared." Dudley grumbles.

"On the contrary." Harry insists, "There is no true bravery without fear. Being brave means to overcome your fears and do something that scares you. so you see, you were very brave doing something that scared you so much."

"Thanks Harry." Dudley mumbles with a blush.

"Are you quiet done talking to him?" A dark voice drawls from behind Harry. "I was worried and so are the others."

"Sorry." Harry replies smiling towards the darkly dressed man. "Anyway, Sev this is Dudley my cousin, Dudley this is Professor Severus Snape. I think I mentioned him before."

"In passing." Dudley grins and eyes his mother who blushes a little and actually tries to make her hair look more presentable but is still frowning.

"I think we should get going." Harry says and looks towards the living room where the fight had been going on. He looks around seeing Sirius and the others getting ready to depart too and says a quick good bye to his godfather before getting out his wand and fixing the mess he left behind after the fight and then leaves with Severus after a quick good bye with Dudley.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally we know a little more about that special sword. Now we only need to find out if Dumbledore will succeed in getting Severus and Harry together or will Draco try to get the man that saved him once he's a little older? And will there still be time? Or will someone else swoop in and snatch Harry's affection fro both of them? Or will Harry stay single after his time with Salazar? Not too much longer and you'll know since there are only 15 chapters in total.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the support.

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 13**

Once the death eaters are questioned and told the truth about the attack and the reason behind it Sirius also says what he and Harry have found out about Lucius and how Harry had insisted to give the man a chance to redeem himself somewhat because he has a son that is one of Harry's students. It doesn't take long until Lucius is in a holding cell and waiting for a trail. A few days latter Harry is glad that Draco still tries his best to stay friendly with the Gryffindors and to keep his grade up.

Towards the end of that year Harry gets a big surprise though when Draco stays behind after his last class for the year. Draco approaches his desk slowly and then says, "I have a gift for you Professor."

Harry already looks surprised but says, "Thanks, that wouldn't have been necessary."

"I still want to give it to you." Draco insists and holds out a little present. Harry opens it right away since Draco looks at him expectantly and finds a little necklace with a broom on it. He smiles remembering how he saved Draco in his third year.

"Thanks it's very thoughtful of you." Harry replies with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it Professor." Draco grins and then suddenly moves forward to steal a kiss. Harry is to surprised to do anything and just freezes. Draco stops before Harry actually snaps out of it and adds, "Just so you know, I fully intend to become your second Husband."

After that Harry can only stare after the blond boy that leaves the class room. Once Draco is out Harry takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves constantly telling himself it must be just a phase, he'll get over it. He probably already has another crush after the summer break.

Sadly for Harry, he finds out during the summer break that Draco is rather persistent sending Harry a letter once per week telling him everything he did during the week and asking what Harry is up to. Harry first ignores the letters and about half way through the break he returns only one stating that he is his Professor for one more year and as such isn't even allowed to date anyone and that he isn't quiet ready to do so either and nicely asks Draco to back off. Sadly Draco just replies that it's perfect that he needs time and is his Professor for another year. That way they have a year to just get to know each other better and then start dating after Draco's last year. And then the weekly letters continue.

Once Draco's last year starts the blond is constantly flirting with Harry and does everything to get his attention including rather obvious compliments during class. After just a few weeks Harry asks Severus what he can do to get the boy of his back and Severus promises to talk to him since he is actually Draco's godfather. Sadly, a week later Severus suggest to find some lover and kiss him in front of the boy since Draco refuses to back off. Apparently he is after his Professor since Harry saved his life during third year and is rather insistent to try his luck.

Harry just whines, "But I don't have a lover and I don't want one at the moment."

"Then ask a friend to pretend." Severus calmly replies and once he notices the begging look Harry throws him adds, "Forget it. I actually have a lover and rather not lose him over this."

"And who would that be?" Harry asks shocked since he thought he knew the other man.

Severus blushes a little and mumbles, "Tom Riddle."

"How on earth?" mumbles Harry, "Since when and why didn't you tell me and how did you get together? I'm so happy for you."

"I'm seeing him occasionally every since he stopped being crazy and was a free man again." Severus replies, "At first we only talked and he asked about things that happened the last few years while he was gone and he occasionally asked about you since he now knows that your his ancestor he's rather curious about you. After about three years of that he suddenly kissed me and, I didn't want to date him at first but he talked me into giving him a chance after about year and that is about two month ago. It's way to fresh to pull a stunt like that."

"What's he doing now?" Harry questions temporarily distracted from his little Draco problem.

"He's working in the ministry on a project he and the minister want to get organized to protect muggle born children better and from a younger age and prevent abuse caused by fear from the magical outburst. They already have a test run with three families where they informed the family as soon as the child had the first bout of accidental magic." Severus replies, "They are hoping that early information can prevent the abuse and if not find out about it sooner and can take the child out of the family. He's also trying to find families that would be willing to take such a child in at short notice so he could get them all out in case he has to but assumes that he at least won't have to remove them all."

"That sounds really interesting you have to tell me when he's over next time I'd love to talk to him again." Harry replies, "Would he let you play along if he knew that it's just pretend? The kiss I mean?"

"No." Severus replies instantly.

"Why not?" Harry questions with a pout. "He'd be warned that it was nothing."

"He won't believe it we're just dating and I didn't want at first so he's rather insecure about it." Severus insists.

"Why not?" Harry wants to know, "I would tell him myself if you want about Draco and all. And I really think one kiss would be enough."

"Draco wouldn't believe it anyway." Severus grumbles, "You're way out of my league."

"I disagree." Harry states, "You're nice and that all that matters and I'm far from good looking too. I don't even get what some pretty boy like Draco want's with me."

Severus looks at Harry for a moment and then sighs, "I nearly forgot what a dunderhead you can be."

"What did I do now?" Harry wonders.

"Just ask someone else." Severus grumbles.

"Would you mind if I ask Tom?" Harry asks the older man.

"He's even older then me." Severus replies, "And related to you no matter how distant, Draco is never going to fall for it."

Harry muses for a moment before asking, "Would he fall for it if I kissed Hagrid?"

"Not in this life time." Severus sighs. "Don't you have some Weasel you can ask?"

"Charlie maybe." Harry muses, "But he's hardly ever around. Or I ask Sirius if he'd borrow me his boyfriend since Draco is never going to fall for it if I kiss my godfather whom he knows is more like a dad to me."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Severus grumbles. "Apart from the fact that Draco also wouldn't believe you able to steal your godfathers lover, you can't just borrow someones lover!"

Harry goes over his words in his head and admits "Okay that sounded creepy but you know what I meant."

"He's still not going to like it." Severus growls, "What would you have said if someone had asked you to borrow Salazar for a stunt like that."

"Yeah right." Harry now growls, "He's way to hot to risk that."

"My point." Severus sighs, "Most people do tend to find their lovers attractive enough to be wanted by others and won't like them kissing others not even for a stunt like that because the kiss might change things. No matter if it is just a fake, a kiss could change someones feelings."

Harry sighs, "Yeah but honestly, what are the odds that you'd fall for me? You've hated me for years and my father before me."

"They are probably higher then the odds that you'd fall for me." Severus replies, "Considering that half the school is after your ass."

"Yeah right." Harry chuckles, "Just because Draco got a strange taste doesn't mean anyone else does."

Severus just sighs and shakes his head but doesn't comment again. Salazar had one told him that it had taken a long time for Harry to notice his advances and that if it hadn't been for Godric actually telling the boy, he might never have. They sit for a while with each other and after a while Harry sighs, "I guess that only leaves Charlie. Ron might even have mentioned that he's gay to Draco now that they get along, unlike Sirius who apart from being my godfather used to take whatever he can during school from what I heard. Draco won't give up on me if he thinks my partner could drop me any day."

"I can only confirm that about Sirius considering that while being drunk he even tried me once!" Severus replies in a grumble.

"Really?" Harry questions? "I thought he hated you?"

"He did and he was so drunk that I very much doubt he remembers he tried it." Severus replies, "And apart from the fact that he most certainly didn't get any that night, it was also long after school while your parents were in hiding. He might have had a lack on partners."

"You make it sound like no one could want you otherwise." Harry chides, "Tom really must like you though. He wants to be with you and from what you said he is rather insistent about it."

Severus smiles a little but then sighs, "But I'm not sure if I love him enough. I've been in love with someone for years and later, for a few more years, fell for someone who is so much like her that I feared that I would just replace her if I dared to hit on him which is why I never bothered. Tom is completely different and I do like him. But I still think that if that other person would show any interest in me, I might leave him in a heartbeat. And I think Tom does deserve better that that."

"I don't think you would leave him that thoughtlessly." Harry replies after a moment. "Firstly if that other person never showed an interest, it's unlikely that he'll start now. But most importantly, you're thinking about his feelings already. You don't want to hurt him because you care about him and maybe you're dating him mostly because he wants it but I'm sure you two can be happy and I'm sure you'll soon forget about everyone else."

Severus sighs and replies, "I fear that is as likely as you forgetting about Salazar, but since that first person is dead and I still think that the other is rather a replacement, I might eventually get over him."

"Either way, I hope both of you will be happy in the long run no matter how." Harry replies with a smile and then frowns, "But that still doesn't help me with my problem. How will I get Draco off my back? Charlie still lives in Romania! Draco is never going to give up if my fake boyfriends is hardly ever around."

"Why don't you wait?" Severus asks. "I assume you'll get him off your back eventually."

"Because I want him able to move on and find happiness rather than having him pin after me for ages." Harry explains. "I want him happy now rather then later."

"I thought you of all people knew that you can't force happiness." Severus drawls. "He'll find it eventually."

"I guess you're right." Harry grumbles, "But I still want to help him."

"Then ask Charlie and beg to god that he's not going to fall for your kissing expertise." Severus drawls. "because otherwise you'll have the same problem with a different cause."

"That's why I wanted to ask you." Harry grumbles, "There is no bloody way you'd fall for me!"

Severus glares at him for a moment then drawls "And you think that logic isn't going to occur to Draco?"

"Guess you got me there." Harry sighs not knowing how far off the track he was and that he is the one Severus wanted for the last few years. Ever since he started to see the real Harry he started to fall for him. He's still mad at Dumbledore for actually trying to get them together only to have his heart broken knowing that he would never be able to give Harry what he deserved, someone that loved only him and didn't just see his mother in nearly everything he does.

"Maybe I should talk to him myself." Harry musses.

"You're welcome to try but I doubt you'll be more successful then I was." Severus replies. "Why is it so hard to just try and find a lover?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready to date again." Harry sighs "To be absolutely honest, I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever be ready."

"How about you just go out sometime and see how it goes." Severus suggests, "Maybe you get ready if you meet the right person and talk to him."

"Or her." Harry sighs "Which by the way doesn't make it easier. I only ever loved Sal. I never even thought about being gay or not. I didn't even think about dating until Godric tried to hook me up. We'll he talked about it since there was no one around then. I told him that Sal was older and he should get someone first."

"I guess Godric told you that Sal was about as persistent as Tom and refused to give you up?" Severus grins a little.

"That and he taught me about courting." Harry chuckles "Teaching him about dating in return made him look more like a tomato than any of my spells could have."

I take it kissing was a little more frowned upon then now days?"

"A little?" Harry laughs, "Trust me, going with this courting protocol would mean that I would get to touch his hand when no one looks and only the daring might steal a kiss from their lovers cheeks when alone."

"I guess you also taught Salazar the meaning of dating?" Severus grins certain that no modern time teen would go with those restrictions.

"Partly." Harry musses, "I did most certainly steal more than a kiss from his cheek and got him rather used to kissing. But unlike Godric I never mentioned to Sal that being a virgin on the wedding night is most certainly the exception to the rule."

"How did Godric react to that?" Severus grins.

"By blushing like a mad man every time I hinted that I was dating Sal rather than him courting me."

"I never knew that you're that evil." Severus grins and while Harry is remembering some of those times Severus watches him until he suggests "You really should go out."

Harry sighs "And where do you think I should go to?"

Severus is quite for a moment considering it and then says "Leave that to me. Just keep your Saturday after the next one free."

Harry thinks about it for a moment and then says, "At least with you I don't have to worry about the whole thing going over board."

Harry uses the time until then to talk to Draco. He actually asks the young boy to stay behind after class. Already having part of a plan to discourage the boy from pursuing his Professor.

"What can I do for you Professor Slytherin?" Draco asks as soon as everyone else is gone.

Harry smiles. He has noticed for some time that all the Slytherins manage to say his name correct. All the Gryffindors that came to Hogwarts with him still call him Harry while everyone else still calls him Professor Potter, mister Potter or just Potter. Seeing Draco smile in reply to his he sighs and asks "Mister Malfoy, I'm sorry but I don't return your feelings."

Draco frowns for a moment before smiling sadly and saying "I know. But Tom had to try for a year to get my godfather so why should I give up when I might be able to change your mind."

Seeing the determination on Draco's face makes him doubt his chances of success. "Then tell me Mister Malfoy, why do you want me so much?"

"Because I love you." Comes the immediate response.

"But why." Harry questions further and just hopes that the answer is something he can work with.

Draco actually frowns but then explains. "I love the way you always seem to know what's right and encourage everyone. I love how forgiving you are and how safe you make me feel without even trying to. I love the way you smile and move and just everything about you."

"If that is the case than you don't really love me." Harry sees that Draco is about to complain and insists that he does love Harry. "Don't interrupt yet and let me explain." After seeing the rather determined pout Harry goes on, "I do try to make every student safe and I most certainly don't always know the right thing to do. You admire my power and appearance but you don't even really know me. By the time Sal and I got together I knew his favourite food, colour, animal and all his hobbies and Sal knew me enough to get me this." Harry removes the medallion and shows it to him. "Unlike you he wasn't around to remember the events to know that a worm in a book would remind me of one of my friends. He never even knew that phrase in his time. But he knew me. The real me, not just what I choose to let everyone see. He knew my strength and my weaknesses. And he loved them all." Harry looks at the thoughtful look on Draco's face. "You can't truly love someone you don't truly know.

It is quiet for a moment and Harry actually starts to hope that he got through to the blond when he asks. "How can I make you see that I do love you anyway if you refuse to give me a chance to truly get to know you?"

"How can you still think that you love me?" Harry questions with a sigh.

"Because I always knew that you keep things from me and the other students. But that doesn't change the way you make me feel." Draco replies, "I can't just give you up."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to eventually." Harry sighs, "Also, you're still a student so please refrain from flirting with me."

"Unless you can think of another way to get your attention." Draco grins, "I'm afraid you'll have to live with the flirting. Because I have no intention to give you up."

Harry once again sighs and then says, "Go on. You'll be late for your next class."

Draco grins and nods. But before he turns he grabs Harry's robe and tries to steal another kiss. Just this time Harry is more weary of him then last time and when Draco moves forward Harry pushes one arm away and grabs the other before spinning the arm on Draco's back forcing the boy to turn in the process. "Since you are keen on getting to know me better how about this information, I hate to be kissed without permission."

"Thanks for the info." Draco grins even though Harry's grip is still slightly painful. "And since your so kind I should let you get to know me too. And I rather like my lovers a little rough."

Harry just groans in despair and pushes the blond towards the door. "Class now!"

"Never knew your commanding voice is so sexy." Draco grins but finally leaves.

Harry sighs in relief and decides to avoid being alone with the blond again at all costs.

The Saturday he meets Severus the dark man leave the castle informing Harry that Dumbledore knows that two of his teachers are going out. Severus Apparates to diagon ally with Harry and goes to a pub further in. Once there Harry is surprised to see Rabastan and Rodolphus already there. "Hi Harry," the younger of the two greets them. "Hi Severus, how are you two?"

"Great." Severus replies and then looks at Harry, Just so you know, "I'm under no delusions and know the odds that I can hook you up with anyone on the first night out are slim to none." Harry rises an eyebrow wondering where Severus is going with this since getting Harry a boyfriend was the whole point of going out. "And due to that you will go out every second Saturday. I wouldn't force you of course but I strongly suggest you do as I say. Me and those two lovely men will join every second time you go and every other you'll be accompanied by Sirius, Tom and Bellatrix. Everyone is allowed to bring one guests but only one that isn't currently dating anyone present. That way you won't be surrounded by happy couples and will always have some people to talk to that you like."

Harry looks surprised but then just grins, "You'll never do anything half arsed do you?"

"Of course not." Severus drawls, "Only a dunderhead does that."

Harry smiles at him and then says, "Thanks for planning it so thorough. I'm still not sure if I'm even ready to date anyone but going out with you guys for a drink regularly does sound rather nice. Maybe Remus can join sometimes, probably better when he does with Siri but I think he is getting to the point of dating Tonks so maybe she can join in too."

"Andromeda's daughter?" Severus asks and sighs, "I guess then those two would have to switch the group considering that Bellatrix is her aunt it might be nice for her to be with that lot occasionally too."

"Thanks Severus." Harry smiles and gives Severus a short hug. "I know you hate him and I know why by now, Siri told me once, to offer that really means a lot to me."

The four of them talk about different things for the rest of the night. Harry asks Rodolphus how his wife is doing after everything she's been through and Rabastan how it is going with Sirius and if he thinks that he can keep him on a leash.

They also talk about potions and defense since both man have a vast knowledge about both topics and Rabastan is particularly interested in talking about Basily since he shares Hagrid's love for dangerous animals.

They stay until the Pub closes before they return and Harry is glad that he went and can hardly wait to go out with Sirius, Tom and Bellatrix in two weeks and wonders if Ron, Hermione and Neville can join once they are out of Hogwarts next year. He wouldn't mind Draco joining if the boy could quit flirting.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The race for Harry's heart starts since he seems to at least consider to date again. But who will win? Will Tom lose his lover to Harry or will Draco get the man? Or will Harry meet someone else while going out with his friends? Will one of them introduce him to the perfect man for him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the support. this is the last real chapter followed by an epilogue

* * *

 **Lost in time**

 **Chapter 14**

The rest of the school year passes once again in relative peace and Harry is glad about it. The most exciting thing that happens is an accident during the Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch game during which Draco gets hit by a bluddger to the head and has severe damage to his frontal lobe that he has to help healing. As feared Draco's infatuation only increases but luckily for Harry, Ginny is trying to snatch Draco since he got the wound protecting Ginny rather than catching the Snitch. Slytherin was furious with him at first but after getting 60 points from Professor Dumbledore for putting the safety of a student from a rivaling house over a win for his own house.

Draco seems to be glad about all the attention he gets from Harry while he heals him and the other students once he got all those points for his house. Even Ron stops making it so hard to be friendly towards Hermione and him and starts to like the blond boy for saving his sister. Draco does notice that he does however point out that it is not right to steal a friend's girl so often that Draco tells him to better get a move on and get the girl to make sure no one else will. He does however tell Ron that his goals are a little higher than Hermione.

Once the school year ends Harry does invite Ron to one of his trips with Sirius and Hermione and Neville to one with Severus. Worried if Neville is okay with his former potions Professor but assuming that he's better than Bellatrix. Even after being claimed innocent it would be dreadfully awkward with both of them together.

By now everyone from the first 6 people that went out with Harry have brought one more person with them at least once. Charlie has been there a few times as has Bill. Narcissa has also been around a few times and Bellatrix seems intend to hook her up with a new lover since Lucius is in Azkaban. Tonks also brings some friends from the Auror division including Mad eye Moody who is joining multiple times to talk to Harry about defensive magic new and old. Even Dumbledore joins one night and Harry even makes sure to get a prank from the Weasley twins who own a shop.

He had made a deal with them at the start of their last year. If they can convince him that they did their level best to get good newts he would invest in a shop for them and everything else they need to get a joke shop started. By now they are earning enough to make him money.

The twins are also joining on some nights and Harry starts to love those nights even though so far he isn't dating anyone. He doesn't even notice anyone flirting with even though some of Tonk's friends as well as Charlie are trying their Luck. Charlie is the most discreet about it so it's not a surprise Harry doesn't notice anything.

But to everyone's amusement Charlie is the first to talk Harry into going out with him, even if just for a friendly shopping trip and maybe a butterbeer or firewhiskey afterwards. Still, everyone that is by now trying to hook Harry up with someone is glad that he at least goes out even if he's being an ignorant dunderhead while doing so.

Another few years later Harry finally suggests that everyone meets up for his thirties birthday. Not just the different groups but all of them and even says that he really doesn't give a damn if there's some kissing between the couples because he's not going to be the only single there anyway. He even plans on inviting Dudley after spending the whole Saturday with him and showing Basily to him as well.

They are all excited that Harry finally wants to celebrate his birthday rather than hide for the whole day. Harry picks up Dudley, by now writing him with Hedwig on occasion and getting a letter back whenever he send one to him. Petunia and Vernon still to forbid Dudley from going anywhere with Harry but the young man doesn't give a damn what his parents say anymore and rather looks up to his supposedly younger but now older cousin for advise and is glad to go for a trip with him.

Harry first goes to Hogwarts with him to show him the grounds and the giant squid before going inside and show him the portraits of Merlin, Salazar, Godric, Helga and Rowena before he shows him the rest of the castle including the moving stairs and his own rooms. He also already introduces him to Severus before taking Dudley down through Myrtles bathroom after a quick, for Dudley shocking, chat with Myrtle who is a little miffed that Tom had admitted to have been in love with her at the time but isn't anymore. She does However make Dudley a similar offer then she had done for Harry the first time he went down.

For a moment Harry worried Dudley wouldn't go down afraid that he has to stay with her should the Basilisk accidently kill him. Harry has to promise him multiple times that he won't let anything happen to him and even if something does happen that he can't save him from he won't have to be a ghost and even if he does by whatever miracle become a ghost, which Harry insists isn't really an option for Muggles, he wouldn't have to stay with her!

Once they are down Basily is similarly weary about him as she had been with Severus whom she likes by now. Harry shows Dudley everything down there before he leaves and takes him to diagon ally where they go to Gringotts to have a look at Excalibur and some of Harry's other treasures. Dudley is particularly amused by the fact that a dragon is within sight of the vaults entrance so he can actually see one for real and not just on the picture Harry had sent him. He does feel sorry for him once Harry explains why the dragon is so white and has so many wounds.

Once that is done Harry shows him around including the twins shop. At the end they are getting changes for the party at the twin's apartment above their shop and then go to it with the twins. Harry really enjoys the party and talks with Charlie, Dudley and Draco about the dragon in Gringotts as well as other topics. Draco is still flirting a little towards the start but in the end getting along rather well with Dudley and after about three hours they are talking about wrestling, which Draco doubts would to anything for his hair and nails, and other muggle sports as well as TV which seems to fascinate Draco from the things Dudley tells him and Draco starts to literally pester the other blond for more movie descriptions.

Harry is rather amused but grateful that Draco is distracted form the flirting. He has only invited him because he has invited Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda and thought that since Andromeda's daughter is there he should include Narcissa's child Draco.

The night goes on and everyone is getting slightly drunk but not too much and some couples start to dance and eventually Harry even sees his cousin dance with Draco and is slightly shocked to say the least. He is glad that Remus is dating Tonks and getting over his worry about being a werewolf at least for now and Harry is getting closer to healing it but not ready to test anything on a living person yet, so far it's only theoretically and it might take another few years before he could even attempt to do anything since he fears to end up harming people like Slughorn has.

Towards the end he is nearly shocked when he sees Draco actually still talking with Dudley and isn't sure if he should be glad to have gotten Draco of his back or worried for his cousin to be stuck with him, or worse, have Draco just try to find out more about Harry that way. He watches them for a while until he feels arms move around him and hears a voice ask, "Don't tell me you're actually jealous about Malfoy talking with someone else?"

Harry looks around and sees Charlie. He smiles, "Not in this life, just a little worried about Dudley."

"Didn't the boy brag about being a box champion in his school and such?" Charlie asks, "I think he can deal with Malfoy well enough for a night and if not you can still help should he really need it, if possible tomorrow. But tonight you're not supposed to worry, you are supposed to enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself." Harry mumbles with a sad smile, "More than I thought possible a few years ago."

"Harry my dear." Charlie says in a chiding voice, "You're allowed to miss everyone from the past, you're also allowed to never stop loving either of them and you're even allowed to stay single indefinitely but if you think that I'll let you get sad tonight you're mistaken." Having said that Charlie suddenly starts to tickle him.

"Stop please." Harry bursts forth between laughter "I do everything you want just stop."

"That's more like it." Charlie replies and stops to tickle the man and just grins at him, "Now dance with me."

"I can't dance." Harry immediately replies.

"Then step on my feet if you must." Charlie insists, "But you just said you'd do what I want if I stop and guess what, I stopped."

"Fine." Harry grumbles, "But don't complain to me when your feet hurt."

"Don't worry." Charlie grins, "I'll complain to Dumbledore who will probably make sure you learn to dance before the next party."

"And here I thought you're nice." Harry grins but goes to the dance floor with Charlie.

The red head just pulls Harry closer and whispers, "Did you never dance with Salazar?"

"He couldn't either." Harry grins, "We even managed to avoid really dancing on our wedding and just stood around and swayed a little."

Charlie grins and then lifts Harry a little bit with his strong toned arms and starts to twirl him around before saying, "See, you're doing better than that already."

"You're crazy." Harry grins after his feet hit the ground again.

"Of course," Charlie replies, "Where would be the fun in being normal?"

"And where is the fun in being crazy?" Harry questions grinning.

"Getting you to smile with it is one perk of being crazy and trust me, life is a lot less boring if you're a little out there." Charlie replies grinning.

Harry just chuckles when he's once again twirled around, "Put me down." He still insists.

"And what will I get if I put you down" Charlie questions.

"I don't know." Harry grins still being held up and moved around, "What do you want?"

Charlie puts him down again and looks deep into his eyes whispering, "Something I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever get it."

Harry blushes a little seeing the intensity in the other's eyes. "And what would that be?"

"A kiss." Charlie replies and looks deeply into the eyes of the blushing man.

"A….a kiss?" Harry asks surprised. "But, why would you want that?"

"Because I care about you. Deeply." Charlie replies. "I've been around you the last few years whenever I could and by the way, I moved to London so I could be closer to you. And it's okay if you don't love me, I know I'm no Salazar Slytherin, and even with that burn scar he's hotter on that damn painting then I'll ever be. But please, just let me be around you."

Harry blushes and isn't sure what to do when Charlie suddenly lifts him yet again to spin him around saying, "I won't stop until you smile again."

"Stop you win already but stop." Harry laughs and then smiles at the red head and says, "I never cared how he looked, not really."

"Yeah right." Charlie replies, "Everyone says that but most still go for looks. Doesn't matter, I'll like you even when you start dating Draco Malfoy."

"Why should I start dating him?" Harry wonders and can't help but grin a little at the other man that is still moving him over the dance floor even though the first song ended and another started and Harry only had to do one dance. But he strangely enjoys being moved around in his arms. So far he hadn't even stepped on his feet which is a miracle in itself and Harry even feels sort of like it might look like he knows what he's doing since Charlie is moving him expertly over the dance floor.

"Look at him," Charlie says, "He's a bloody Adonis and probably the only one nearly as sexy as you. Too bad that he's not nearly as nice as you're. I just hope that he won't hurt you."

Harry grins, "I already told him that his chances are non-existing. I don't love him and I doubt he really loves me. But while where at that. Why do you complain about people going for the looks when all you talk about is that?"

"Because you are bloody hot and that is rather distracting especially when I'm holding you in my arms." Charlie explains looking deeply into Harry's eyes. "But that only made me want to screw you. What makes me love you is the way your smile can light up a room and how everyone you really touch wants to protect you and help you. You are strong and caring but can also be so very vulnerable because you hardly ever fight for yourself and only see others and sometimes seem to give more than 100% leaving yourself drained and exhausted. All I want is to make sure that you're okay. I want to take care of you and protect you from your own foolishness before you give too much." Harry blushes and is speechless until Charlie adds, "Do I have to spin you around again to make you smile again.

Harry grins a little with a gentle look in his eyes and says, "No, just hold me." After that he actually cuddles against the taller red head and sighs, maybe he could be ready to date again after all and decides to enjoy the dance to the fullest.

Charlie is surprised but holds him close and mumbles "There's nothing I'd rather do."

"Not even kiss me?" Harry teases a little and looks back into his eyes with a playful grin.

"I rather make you happy then get what I want." Charlie replies.

Harry blushes even more then before and mumbles, "Maybe a kiss would make me happy?"

Charlie looks surprised and even falters in the dance for a moment. He doesn't bother to start again and rather slowly moves his face closer, watching Harry's face intently to see if he changes his mind and moves away. Harry doesn't however and just closes his eyes once Charlie's lips are close. Charlie can hardly believe his luck when their lips touch and immediately starts to gently nibble on Harry's bottom lip hoping that he can deepen the kiss further and is unbelievably glad when Harry responds to the kiss and opens his lips a little. Just enough for Charlie's tongue to explore his mouth.

The kiss seems to go on forever to Harry who can feel his heart beat increase and his skin crawl while his knees feel shaky. When the kiss stops Harry just looks into his eyes and mumbles "That was….wow."

Charlie grins a little but then mumbles, "I just hope that you didn't drink more than I think you drank."

"I didn't" Harry grins, "But I'm not sure if I'm really over Sal. I don't know if this can work out."

"You don't have to be over him." Charlie says calmingly. "I know that you'll probably never really be over him and that's fine. You love him and you'll never stop and that's fine. I just want you happy Harry and if you can manage to find a tiny corner in your heart that is just for me then I don't mind to share the rest with his memory." Harry smiles a little and Charlie gives him another little kiss before saying, "I wouldn't want you to stop loving me if I were in his place. Don't get me wrong, I'd want you to be happy and even to find someone that can make you happy but I wouldn't be happy if you stopped loving me over that person."

Harry can feel tears in his eyes and still smiles. He has no idea what to say and just cuddles into the others strong chest and looks around the room a little to see if anyone noticed their little moment. He blushes even more once he can actually see the whole room stare at them. Most smile happily while Draco frowns a little. Harry notices however how Dudley quickly draws the blond's attention back to himself and talks to him. Severus smiles as well and is actually glad to finally see Harry happy again while Tom is just glad that Harry never tried to get Severus and is now even less likely to ever fall for the dark haired potions professor.

The rest of the night Charlie makes sure to be around Harry and talk to him whenever he can and even asks him out for a date and this time, he dares to call it a date.

Harry is still worried at first sine Charlie moved and all and worries that he'll be unhappy and want to return to Romania. He's not sure if he'll ever feel comfortable leaving the school, that he helped build in the past and that was the dream of his husband even before they meet, to anyone else for the rest of his life. Charlie managed to reassure the man that he enjoys his new job in a magical zoo and even suggests to go there for their first official date and that he can show him all the amazing animals that he'll be working with and that there is even a dragon, a small kind but a dragon is a dragon.

Dudley talks to him later too insisting that Harry will have to invite him more often particularly when that hot blond wizard is around.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally we Harry has his happy ending! He has a new boyfriend and everyone seems to be happy. The epilogue will show a little more of what is to come in their future.

ZodiacsKlaroline it's not a Harry Draco story because I asked in another story for preferences and most wanted a Charlie Harry so I went with it since I also liked that for a change.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost in time**

 **Epilogue**

Harry is standing at his desk grading the homework of the first years that just started a few months ago. Charlie is sitting close by and currently assisting Harry in his work in class since the red head refuses to let Harry stand for the majority of the class or cast any dangerous spells, never mind protecting against them and standing in a room where dangerous spells are flying.

"Do you want something?" Charlie asks for what feel like the millionth time.

"No," Harry grumbles, "I'm fine and I told you that I tell you if I need anything."

"I just asked." Charlie whines and rolls his eyes like Harry is over reacting. Harry just glares at him. "I didn't say anything."

"I wish." Harry grumbles sounding even more angry.

"He's just as moody." Godric helpfully says from a portrait in the wall. "Sal was the same when he was pregnant with Jamie."

"I'm not moody." Harry growls positively furious. "I'm just sick of everyone treating me like some porcelain doll that might break or is incapable of the simplest task like bloody asking for something. And now kindly shut up or get the hell out of here."

He glowers to them for a moment before he returns his attention towards the homework of Balthazar. It's been years since his 30 birthday and Balthazar, the first son of Tom and Severus is in his first year. Tom had gotten pregnant a year after Harry and Charlie had gotten together. Much to everyone's surprise it hadn't been Severus that had carried the child but it probably was for the best since Tom could work during most of his pregnancies since he worked in the ministry at the relatively new department of child protection that Tom had started and organized.

Another surprise in those last years had been three years ago when Harry had told Dudley and Draco that they were expecting a child since Draco was the one knocked up. I had already been a shock that Draco Malfoy started dating a Muggle. Even after all the change towards Muggle born, that wasn't something Harry could ever have seen coming. It does however seem that Draco loves the Muggle world nearly as much as Mister Weasley. Especially movies, Draco seems addicted to them and constantly wants to go to the cinema with Dudley.

But when Draco had gotten pregnant Dudley had fainted since he hadn't been around Tom during his pregnancy and apparently thought that Balthazar as well as James in the past had been produced with the help of a woman who carried the child. It seems he thought it worked the same way as in the muggle world where only one of the fathers would be biologically the father and some woman had carried it for them.

He had been fussing over Draco nearly as bad as Charlie was over him after the initial shock had worn off. There had been a little fight between them because Draco had misunderstood his muggle lover's reaction and thought that Dudley didn't want their child. In the end Dudley had managed to convince his beloved that he had simply not known that man could get pregnant and been shocked by the revelation and that this particular child was his but that he was excited about being a dad.

Draco had however insisted that they marry before the baby was born and preferably before he looked like a whale. Dudley had tried to reassure his lover that he could never look like a whale and constantly had to do the same later when Draco did gain a baby bump. The wedding however had been very nice even with Draco being very moody during his pregnancy.

Dudley was lucky that Draco is so damn rich and since Draco's father is still in Azkaban, for trying to kidnap Dudley to threaten Harry, Draco has full access to all the Malfoy money and could use it to spoil himself during that pregnancy as well as the one that followed two years later and just recently ended with a cute little sister for their son.

Tom and Severus still aren't married since Severus constantly insisted that he's too old for such romantic nonsense and that it's unnecessary but Tom is still trying at least once a year to talk his partner into it.

By now Harry even knows that Severus had meant him when talking about the person he liked because he was like Severus' first love interest which had been Harry's mother. Tom had told him about two years after Harry was with Charlie. By then Severus insisted that it is long in the past and that he is with Tom and will stay with him. It seems he has gotten over his infatuation with Harry even though he still is talking very lovingly about Harry's mother and visits her grave every year on her birthday and deathday.

"You want something now?" Charile once again asks only to see the door to Harry's office fly open and a glare on his husbands face.

"Out!" Harry growls, "NOW! Or I swear I call for Basily and have her forcibly remove you from this room. And I will NOT tell her to be careful while doing so."

"Okay, okay." Charlie grumbles. "Could just have told me that you want some peace."

"I DID!" Harry screams at him. "And now get the hell out and don't you dare come back until you can stop pestering me every few seconds."

Harry is magically closing and locking the door after his husband the second he's out. With a sigh Harry tries to refocus his attention on Balthazar's homework. Which is bloody hard to do when someone is constantly pestering him. Harry still remembers that Bellatrix had seemed to enjoy her husband's constant attention on her when she had been pregnant around the same time as Tom had been, Rodolphus was at least as overbearing but Bella had enjoyed it. Their daughter Asphodel is also in her first year and only two months younger then Balthazar and the two of them are good friends even though to everyone's surprise, her daughter is a Gryffindor while Balthazar is a Slytherin.

Ron and Hermione also have a child who will start Hogwarts next year and another that will join a year later. Most of the Weasley children have a child by now. All but Charlie and Molly is nearly as overbearing as Charlie since she knows that her second eldest son is finally going to give her another grandchild. Like she doesn't already have enough of those. The fact that the other parent to Charlies child is no one else but Harry whom she sees like another son for ages and whom she had once upon a time hoped would marry Ginny to be a part of her family, is probably another reason for her to annoy the hell out of Harry right now.

Ginny is married as well even if not to Harry. Which is fine with Molly since Harry did become a member of the family and is by now much older than Ginny anyway. She's now married to Blaise Zabini instead, something that caused Ron to faint but he got over it quickly since he's also getting along with Draco. Ginny and Blaise by now have two kids, twins that will start Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione's younger child and Harry is starting to fear it since they already are planning to take over their uncles store even though the twins both have kids of their own. But they want to show their uncles that they still are the more worthy heirs to their joke shop.

Severus isn't the only unwedded one from Harry's friends though. Sirius and Rabastan also haven't married yet but are finally engaged for two months now. Harry had helped out a little by asking Rabastan why he never asked Sirius only to hear that the man was certain that Sirius would run the second he's asked to marry anyone. Rabastan apparently was still expecting Sirius to dump him for the next best person he met.

After telling Sirius how worried his lover is about it and how he assumed Sirius would react about being asked to marry him Sirius had gone all out and asked Rabastan on the next Christmas eve under the tree at midnight. From what Harry heard there had been candles and rosses involved in the decoration and a huge expensive diamond ring.

Rabastan is still bragging about the way he'd been asked and Harry must admit that it really sounded rather romantic. Harry kept it to himself that from the sound of it Sirius had simply done what Harry had once told Sirius how Charlie had asked him. He did see the recognition in Charlies eyes when Rabastan had bragged but in the end Charlie only said, "Lucky you, most man aren't that romantic."

Harry is glad that Charlie hadn't told Rabastan that he had done the same. Even though Harry is sure that Charlie only went all out on it because a month before that Christmas, Charlie had asked Harry if he ever thought about marrying again since he already had married once and Harry actually had told him that he rather thinks like Severus on the topic, meaning no way in hell. But the way Charlie had kneeled under the tree with all the candles floating in the air and the roses floating in a way that lots of hearts were wormed from them and on top of that there had been romantic music.

But the best had been when Charlie had spoken which at least is something Harry never mentioned to Sirius so he couldn't copy that. Harry will never forget how Charlie had looked up into his eyes and said, "Harry I know you don't really want to marry again but I just can't imagine growing old with anyone else than you, nor do I want to imagine it because I know that my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. And I know that you deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Of course I also know that no one really will ever be as perfect as you deserve and that I'm still not even close to truly deserve someone as amazing as you but I promise you, no one will work harder, to make you happy and cherish you the way you deserve, than me."

With a sigh Harry once again wonders if anyone in the world could have had the heart to say no after that! Harry most certainly hadn't been able to do it. He had no choice but to say yes after that speech. And then had to follow through since he couldn't just change his mind the way Charlie would always light up when talking about their wedding and who they'd invite and the fact that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other.

"Why isn't Charlie with you?" Harry hears and glowers towards the portrait of his first born that is currently visiting one in his office, the same one Godric had visited a little earlier. "He better not neglect you while you're carrying my baby brother or sister."

"James, darling." Harry says in a deathly voice, "If you don't stop being even more overbearing then Charlie and his mother put together I will remove your portrait from the wall until this baby is born! Is that understood?"

"Yes dad." James replies, "I was just worried."

"I know but I'm fine." Harry grumbles. "I still got three more months of this, how on earth am I to survive that if everyone is already getting on my nerves?"

"We're just worried dad since you never tell anyone when you need something." James tries to explain. "We care and want you happy. If you'd told us what you want a little more we might back off and feel more secure that you're going to tell us if you need something but you're still rather walking down to the kitchens than ask an elf to get you a drink."

"That's how I am." Harry grumbles. "But I'm fine and I can go down and get a drink and if I do need something I will tell like I am telling you now LET ME WORK!"

"All right, all right." James grumbles and leaves still mumbling about mood swings. Harry sighs glad that he at least managed to finish one paper even with the distractions and the musing he does. Next is the one from Harry's godson Teddy who was been born two weeks after Asphodel and is the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks who is still called Tonks by most but some started to call her Dora since she's not really a Tonks anymore. To the surprise of most, including Severus, Teddy is in Slytherin and best buddy with Balthazar but does get along with Asphodel as well.

Harry is just glad that the boy is healthy and that Remus can calm down now that his child had no werewolf tendencies. Some insist that he's a little more hot-headed around the full moon but Harry is convinced that most people just imagine it since Harry has noticed him just as hot-headed at other times and just as calm as he sometimes is around the full moon. Teddy's baby sister is also healthy. Which is no surprise since in the meantime Harry had finally managed to find a cure for Lycanthropy. Like her brother and her mother, Anna, who is named after Andromeda but with a little more normal name since Dora hated her own unusual name, is a metamorphmagus. She's two years younger than Teddy but just as full of smiles and giggles and loves to use her metamorphmagus abilities to trick people and make her look like her friends. It gets particularly annoying when she's around Ginny's twins since they start to look like triplets and she's just as big of a prankster then the two of them. He shudders just thinking about them starting Hogwarts together in two years.

"Are you cold?" Salazar's voice comes from the painting that James just left. "I'll go get that good for nothing husband of yours to take proper care of you. After all you deserve it for always fulfilling every one of my whims during my pregnancy with Jamie."

"Do that and I'll happily burn your portrait and now leave me the hell alone!" Harry grumbles and the second Sal fled from the room Harry spells the portraits in his office of the walls.

Harry finally manages to grade Teddy's homework and wonders if Ron's little Rose will be as good as Teddy in defence. The girl is already reading as much as her mother always did and shows great potential in her primary school where the teachers constantly want her to skip a grade while Hermione insists that she'll stay with her friends still remembering how lonely she sometimes felt with no friends and not willing to risk her being the book worm that skipped a grade with the older kids the class above hers.

"Mother asked me to see how you're doing since Sal and Gody are driving everyone insane and Charlie doesn't dare to disturb you." The ghost of Helena, Rowena's daughter says in a dreamy voice while floating into the room through the ground.

"Helena dear." Harry grumbles through clenched teeth. "Please tell Sal and everyone else down there that wants to be nice to me to leave me the hell alone so I can grade those blasted homework papers in peace! And now out!"

The second she's gone Harry grabs the papers he still has to grade, moves them into a bag he throws over a shoulder and moves towards a small piece of wall that is visible between two bookcases and hisses _twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder where you are._ In parsel to open a small space with gabs in the stone to make for easy climbing. Once he's in the gab the wall behind him closes and Harry feels the magic making the secret way invisible even to ghost that float through the wall and he starts his decent. It is getting hard to get down this way but at least no one will be bothering him once he's in his office in the chamber of secrets. And there are plenty of spells to protect him from falling.

Harry finally has a few hours of peace during which he managed the grade the other papers and have a moment of peace before he hears a door open and stares towards the door where no one else then Severus stands, having learned the parsel password to the entrance in myrtles bathroom by heart. He's looking at Harry asking, "I guess one of those secret passages that goes down here starts in your office?"

"Are you going to annoy the hell out of me too?" Harry questions in a grumble.

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you're here so I could actually ask you if I may use the potions lab you have down here because it is impossible to get any peace up there with everyone worried about you."

"Of course Severus." Harry replies, "Go ahead."

"By the way." Severus replies, "From what I overheard from their talk you should listen to what James told you. Ask for some rubbish on occasion so Charlie and the rest feel useful, that might get them of your back when you want peace."

"I'll think about it." Harry replies and a little later Basily is resting with her head next to him and smelling the air around Harry, glad to feel that he finally starts to relax after a clearly stressful day. She is just as excited about the baby as everyone else is and wondering if it will be able to talk to her. There is clearly a chance that it won't since only one of James two kids had been able to speak to snakes so it could be that only one of Harry's two can as well but Basily is really hoping to have another person to talk to when Harry eventually dies and hopes that the child will play down here on occasion. She even starts to hiss a lullaby hoping that the exposure to her hissing will make it more likely for the baby to understand the language later.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support, the reviews, favoring or following the story or even just reading it. I'm very happy about every hit the story gets.


End file.
